Estigmas de los espiritus de hielo
by Youjibell
Summary: La responsabilidad de la tribu Ainú recide en èl , pero es más facil huir de ella, aunque en el camino se encuentre con algo que no deseaba, ver a su mejor amigo con otra persona... yaoi Horo X Ren Ren X Horo. capitulo antes del final o el final jajaja
1. Chapter 1

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

Alguna duda, si no que pena.

Dedicado a Ryuuro, Aisa y a los que criticaron "el cumpleaños de Horo" por que sin ellos no escribiríamos juntos.

Historia por Hollybell y corrección adaptación gramática y ortografía por Neko Tao Ren.

**A los chicos y chicas del club de Horo ² feliz Navidad pásensela bonito. **

**Estigmas de las almas de hielo**

**Prologo**

_Ren Tao_

_Tiene más de 7 años que termino el torneo, mi vida pasa tranquila y sin novedad, estoy apunto de terminar la carrera universitaria que por deseos de mis padres fue la de administración de empresas, que por cierto odio, pero aun síi mis notas no son malas, tomo clases con Manta Oyamada, ya que estoy en Japón desde hace tiempo, Yoh y Ana están próximos a casarse y siguen igual, según sé su pensión va muy bien, pero no me meto en sus asuntos. De Chocolove no se mucho a veces viene, o nosotros vamos a América, el doctor Fausto sigue con Ana, mas bien bajo sus órdenes y Lyzerg está también en un facultad muy importante en Londres, de los hermanos Usui tiene tiempo que no sé, según Yoh les va bien pero nunca he vuelto a ver al baka de Horo, casi podría decir que desde la vez que tuve el incidente con Hao y casi muero el Usui me evita; Ryu tiene un restaurante y por ultimo pero no menos importante Tamao, trabaja con Ryu, ella por más de un años y medio es mi novia... me di cuenta que ella ya no estaba enamorada de Yoh y su carácter fue un poco menos tímido, es linda y muy amable ha aprendido a cocinar mi comida favorita, y por insistencia de mis padres del que tuviera una novia , y su notoria atracción hacia mi no tuve otra opción que pedirle que fuera mi novia, le he dicho innumerables veces que no tiene que trabajar pero es inútil siempre hace algo._

_Ella no me molesta, no me desagrada y hasta he llegado a tenerle un cariño muy especial, pero no más que eso; pocas veces la abrazo y aunque soy detallista con ella, no puedo sentir más que un aprecio sincero. Sé que ella es una chica atractiva últimamente ha madurado mucho en todos los sentidos de la palabra, cuando salimos noto como otros la ven, y a decir verdad somos una pareja envidiable. _

_No se si ella lo note, pero no la amo, aun así siempre está mi lado haciéndome sentir bien. _

_Horo horo_

_Mi vida pasa lentamente, muy lento y aunque han pasado algunas cosas que no entiendo y me entere de algunas que son dolorosas, no he hecho nada en particular, tiene tiempo que no voy a la capital, estoy muy lejos bueno a casi 6 horas, no es tanto pero no tengo tiempo, mi hermana ha crecido mucho y creo que ya no tengo que cuidarla, estudio biología, encontré un empleo y mi campo de plantas está muy bien, aunque no está por el mundo entero; creo que era un exagerado cuando lo quería por el mundo entero jaja pero bueno después de todo, la edad si hace madurar a las personas, no he tenido tiempo de nada y no tengo amigos, añoro los viejos tiempo donde me divertía con Asakura Yoh, y hacia enojar a Ren, aunque ver a Ren es algo que no quiero, no estaría mal visitar a los demás Jajá tomare vacaciones... _

Capitulo 1

**Encontrado un nuevo hogar**

**Pov's Horokeu Usui.**

Viernes 14 de noviembre algún lugar de Japón.

Estoy detrás de un autobús lleno de paja, bueno pues, soy Horokeu Usui, y tengo algo así como 22 años, estoy de viaje y no estoy seguro de en que parte de Japón me encuentro, y bueno pues voy atrás de un autobús porque me escape de casa, otra vez, y no pude sacar gran cosa; solo un cambio de ropa y algo de dinero que he ahorrado.

Voy hacia casa de Yoh, sé que llegar sin avisar no es buena idea, pero que mas da... ¿qué puede pasar? seguro Ana ya habrá madurado y ese horrible carácter habrá terminado para convertirse en una linda y calmada chica, la novia prefecta para Yoh jeje.

Pues mi vida sin más es horrible y apesta tal vez tanto como este autobús... Que traían ¿cerdos? ahh parece que si...

Mi padre siempre está molestando por así decirlo y mi madre murió durante el torneo, yo me entere cuando regrese; Pilika y yo nos sentimos muy culpables por no estar en Hokaido cuando ella murió, lo único bueno es que su espíritu permaneció hasta que llegamos, para despedirnos, lo paradójico es que nunca se fue y ahora ella es mi espíritu acompañante jeje es algo extraño traer a tu mamá todo el tiempo... bueno aunque ella no se comporta como mi madre y tiene la un apariencia de un chica de 17 años, es muy vanidosa y linda, esta ayudándome a escapar de mi padre, ya que koloro tiene una misión muy importante que cumplir, "ahuyentar a cuanto hombre se acerque a Pilika" y bueno aunque mi mamá es mi espíritu "normal" no es débil y hemos desarrollado algunas técnicas, se que ella era importante en nuestra tribu, pero nunca me dijeron porque, y aunque a veces le intento preguntar ella cambia el tema maratónicamente, no sé qué es lo que esconde pero no solo me lo oculta a mi si no también a mi padre y a Pilika, aun así parece que está feliz al venir conmigo, pues ella nunca ha salido de la tribu según dice.

Sábado 15 de noviembre... algún punto cercano de Tokio... creo...

Pues si hay que admitirlo, Estoy perdido y ni cómo encontrarme, mi madre está igual que yo, no damos una entre los dos, espero que encontremos la casa de Yoh, hoy no comí muy bien, las tarjetas de crédito ya las cancelaron, lo más probable es que mi padre ya halla notado mi ausencia, el viaje es cansado hasta pensé que estar muerto y ser un espíritu era mejor para no caminar.

5 horas más tarde.

Bueno oficialmente me estoy muriendo de hambre pero creo que ya estoy cerca, por lo que vi ya estoy en los alrededores de la colonia Funbari, pero nunca creí que encontrar la casa del drogado de Yoh fuera tan difícil, pues todas las casas son iguales, cuando yo llegue por primera vez era más fácil pues Koloro encontraba las direcciones, se aprendía el camino y me guiaba pero ahora… Entre tanto le pregunte a una chica por la dirección de los baños termales, me miró de pies a cabeza luego sonrió pícaramente y luego muy amablemente me dijo: "por la derecha, luego izquierda, derecha y por ultimo izquierda" pero creo que solo jugaba conmigo, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra sin notar que ¡solo rodee la cuadra!, pues con las instrucciones que me dio llegue al mismo lugar, y la encontré otra vez ahí casi botada de la risa.

Y me dijo: ahí lo tienes las aguas termales Funbari"

Se burlo de ti- dijo mi madre riéndose mientras yo quería que la tierra me tragara.

Estaba enfrente de la casa de Yoh desde hacía ya una hora, pero al parecer habían cambiado la entrada y se veía diferente que frustración la chica se fue, yo me disponía a entrar; fue entonces cuando lo vi e irremediablemente sonreí.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Sábado 15 de noviembre "Aguas termales Funbari"

Hoy salimos Tamao y yo a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad ya que es su día de descanso, quería comprar una nueva espátula, aun no entiendo cómo le entretiene tanto estas cosas de la cocina, a mi me fastidian no es el tipo de cosas por las cuales me agrade su compañía, además Ana "_yo mando a todos_" Kouyama me pidió el gran favor de llevarle unos estados financieros, no se para que y no me importa, pero mínimo no es tan aburrido como solo salir por ahí para comprar una tonta espátula… visitar a Yoh es hasta cierto punto agradable.

Ya de regreso note algo peculiar por la entrada de la casa, que últimamente había cambiando mucho, pues ya era más "comercial" y parecía la entrada a un hotel.

Había un tipo alto en la entrada parado y estaba acompañado de un espirito de una mujer, algo que no era muy común ya en este tiempo pues eran pocos los shamanes que hay por aquí, el tipo tenía una mano en la puerta y desprendía una aura de frustración. _Pobre diablo_ suspire traía una pequeña maleta de lado, ropa sucia y pantalones degastados. Cabellos azules…

Luego Tamao corrió hacia él y me sorprendió lo que sucedió.

Joven Horo, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo mientras se poso frente a él y le sonrió, cuando escuche su nombre, creo que cerré un poco los ojos y sonreí, era él…

Sí, estoy bien, ¿Quién eres?- la miró extrañado, bueno hay que admitirlo Tamao había cambiado, pero no era para que la mirara como embobado, ¿eso eran celos?

Es Tamao idiota, ¿que tanto le ves? – me acerque rápido, le conteste poniéndome enfrente, ella sonrió y él me miro como nunca antes lo había hecho, no sé cómo interpretar su mirada.

Ren…- dijo casi en un susurro, y vi directamente en sus ojos, se veían un tanto tristes, pero aun conservaba ese brillo que hacía ya mucho tiempo antes me había gustado ¿¡gustado!? No, solo eran interesantes.

Hoto- dije para evitar mirarlo a los ojos luego tomé a Tamao de la mano para entrar a la pensión. El seguía con ese espíritu de una mujer, era extraño que él no trajera consigo a Koloro,

Vamos joven Horo pasemos, debe estar cansado- volvió a hablar Tamao para que juntos entráramos a la casa de Yoh.

Luego vi como Horo y su nuevo espíritu platicaba algo, no sé qué pero se veía algo nervioso, no sé qué paso con mi novia, pero estaba prestando atención al cabeza de hielo, demasiada para mi gusto.

Yoh y Ana nos recibieron también vieron al vagabundo que acababa de llegar, el castaño rió tontamente y Ana prácticamente lo metió en la lavadora, pues no permitiría que un indigente hiciera que se perdiera el encanto de su lujosa posada. Y bueno yo le entregue sus dichosos papeles mientras ella y Tamao platicaban, fui por algo de leche a la cocina donde también estaba Yoh comiendo una naranja.

Hoy no tienes entrenamiento – le dije mientras daba un sorbo a la leche.

Hay no me recuerdes cosas feas, no ves que si Ana escucha esa palabra no lo dudara.- me miro con escalofríos.

Hummm, eres un debilucho.

Ren, no es para tanto, ahora que acabo el torneo; hasta dentro de 500 años hay que preocuparnos.- y bueno tenía razón, cuando el torneo termino no sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió, porque lo que sé nadie es el shaman King, y todos estamos un tanto tranquilos. – pero qué bueno que Horo regreso.

Ahh era Horo, yo creí que era un vagabundo- dije con sarcasmo, pues trataba de olvidarme de él.

Si, a mí también me sorprendió ver cómo llegó, pero lo que más me sorprendió es su espíritu, es una bella mujer.- dijo mientras tomo otra naranja y empezó a rodarla por la mesa.

Ah, no lo noté - mentí, ya la había notado y de alguna forma me molestaba el hecho, no sé por qué.

Es muy linda, espero que cuando termine de bañarse nos la presente, tal vez es su novia, y murió… la mirada de Horo estaba algo triste. – escuche con atención lo que decía, y a decir verdad yo también había notado esa tristeza en sus ojos.

Quien sabe- le conteste, cuando escuchamos que Horo ya venía de regreso.

Ahhh que bien me siento ahora- casi grito

Ya no apestas – le dije cuando lo vi y algo en mi se sintió diferente. El había cambiado sus hombros estaban más anchos, su piel seguía blanca y traía una playera negra pegada y unos jeans azules… se veía simplemente bien.

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura**

Ya estábamos de regreso, la señorita y Ana se veía un tanto contenta, el ver llegar a nuestro amigos es algo que, nos alegra a todos, incluyéndola a ella, aunque no lo demuestre, ella y Ren se parecen mucho, nunca demuestra lo que sienten aun así son personas muy cálidas.

Ahora la señorita está muy ocupada revisando los estados de cuenta de su pensión, pues está pensado en ampliar aun mas su negocio, yo generalmente solo le hago compañía, pues aunque ella vive muy feliz con el Joven Yoh, ella la mayor parte del tiempo está sola en casa ya que su prometido tiene que entrenar.

Es entretenido mirar al señorita, me hace recordar viejos tiempos, ella solía intimidarme un poco y bueno sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Yoh, aunque eso es cosa del pasado…

Yo entendí que entre el yo jamás habría nada.

Un fiesta - dijo mientras me miraba, ella se dio cuenta que estaba un tanto distraída.

Si sería lindo una fiesta de bienvenida para el joven Horo – le sonreí, mientras servía algo de té.

Hummm- tomo una galleta la mordió y volvió a ver los estados financieros.

Iré a avisarle a los demás – le dije, luego me levante y fui con los demás.

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui **

Si por fin había llegado, y exactamente lo que menos me imaginaba encontrar era a Ren en la puerta. Y menos en la condición tan deplorable en la que me encontraba, ya que él se veía simplemente grandioso, bueno no tanto, pero el es Ren Tao, traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro su mirada y su cara habían madurado, tenía la cara estaba más fina pero sus ojos dorados eran totalmente inconfundibles, muy al contrario que con la primera persona que me tope.

Estaba mirando la puerta con algo de nostalgia cuando alguien me nombro, era un achica de cabellos rosas y un tanto largos, un cuerpo muy bien delineado que se adornaba con un vestido rosa, era simplemente linda, y no pude evitar ver su parte delantera.

Ren se interpuso, era ni más ni menos que Tamao, quien lo hubiera dicho, se veía algo irritado, pero no le preste mucha atención, mi mamá solo miraba con atención mientras yo me quedaba hasta cierto punto embelesado mirando al Tao hasta que note como se tomaron de las manos… algo dentro de mi dolió.

Es lindo el chico ese – dijo mi mamá, cuando Ren y Tamao se adelantaron.

¿Estás siendo sarcástica? – le pregunte, pues ella nunca, nunca lo es, y a decir verdad Ren es del tipo de personas que nunca causa una buen impresión y no esperaba que esa fuera la excepción.

No… en serio creo que es lindo, además vi como te le quedabas viendo algo debe de tener además de ese horrible carácter para que llame tu atención. – me dijo con una sonrisa, si ella me conoce, pero no es para tanto. Yo no le encuentro lo lindo. Bueno tal vez un poco

No, no tiene, nunca lo he entendido Ahhh vamos a entrar – le dije.

Yoh y Ana estaba ahí y a decir verdad ellos sí se veían muy parecidos y por desgracia no habían cambiado en nada y digo desgracia, porque en cuanto Ana me vio casi podría jurar como una llama acecina en sus ojos se encendía, ye me arrojo al baño, bueno yo también quería ducharme, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de saludar.

Después de darme un gran baño.

Ahora si voy con todos los demás, al fin un baño con agua caliente, definitivamente el clima de este lugar es muy agradable, estar en este lugar me hace sentir bien.

Hummm- medio gruñí un poco cuando escuche las dulces palabras del chino (nótese el sarcasmo), luego vi a Yoh y sonreí para sentarme con ellos en la mesa.

Me da gusto que nos vistes- dijo Yoh mientras rodaba una naranja. – y dime ¿cómo has estado? –

Pues por aquí por allá, jeje nada en particular – bueno, no tenía ganas de decirles que había escapado de casa, pero mi mamá…mientras que Ren parecía un tanto distraído.

¡Hola!, ustedes también son shamanes, que lindos amigos tienes Horin- ella hablo, y para colmo estaba abrazándome enfrente de todos cosa que me avergonzaba, no quería andar por ahí diciendo que mi mamá estaba conmigo siguiéndome a todas partes.

Hola ¿Tu también eres una Ainu? Verdad- dijo Yoh mirándola con curiosidad, bueno tal vez ni tengan idea de que es mi madre con la apariencia que trae, un vestido de la región blanco una cinta en los cabellos como la que yo tengo y el cabello largo, largo.

Sí, soy… - y cuando lo iba a decir ella entro…

Joven Ren, hoy me quedare con la señorita Ana, si gusta se puede adelantar – la rosadita le estaba hablando a Ren, cosa que me sorprendió hasta donde yo sabía ellos casi no se hablaban, luego se habían tomado de la mano, poco después mis dudas se aclararon. Ya que Yoh notó mi cara de extrañeza.

Ahh, no lo sabes, Ren y Tamao son novios – sentí como si corazón se hubiera detenido un instante, mi madre me vio con preocupación y Ren solo miro hacia la ventana que se situaba al otro lado de mi…

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Holly- Kiaa acabamos el primer cap ^_^**

**Neko- si… ¬¬ no es para tanto**

**Holly- pero me costó mucho**

**Neko- see, seeeee lo que quieras… además es el primero**

**Holly- si n-n bueno les cuento ya empezamos con el segundo capítulo como estamos de vacaciones los dos tenemos tiempo n-n**

**Neko- sigues poniendo caritas, con letras.**

**Holly – y las seguiré poninedoooooo aquiii =P Ehhh!!!**

**Neko- ah, como quieras…luego por que estas entre los malos escritores**

**Holly- ToT ahhhh ya nu me lo recuerdes, de no ser por ti ya ni escribía nada... T_T**

**Neko- bueno terminemos el próximo capítulo.**

**Holly-dejen mensajitos… ehh tu también pones giñosss ya te vi!!!**

**Neko – si bueno hasta la otra. Asia Sálvame de esta Loca que me tiene trabajando a marchas forzadas…**

**Holly: nu es cierto…¬¬ le estoy pagando con pie de fresa… hecho por mi…**

**Neko: ya me voy a comer… **


	2. Chapter 2

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena.

_Dedicado a Ryuuro, Asia y a los que criticaron "el cumpleaños de Horo" por que sin ellos no escribiríamos juntos._

_Historia por Hollybell y corrección adaptación gramática y ortografía por Neko Tao Ren._

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Ahh, no lo sabes, Ren y Tamao son novios – sentí como si corazón se hubiera detenido un instante, mi madre me vio con preocupación y Ren solo miro hacia la ventana que se situaba al otro lado de mi…

Capitulo 2

**Verdades a medias**

Sábado 15 de noviembre "Aguas termales Funbari"

**Pov´s Yoh**

Apenas lo había notado, no sé porque pero el ambiente era un poco tenso, hacía ya casi una hora que Horo – Horo nos había venido a visitar, eso era realmente bueno, tenía tiempo que no nos reuníamos, me sorprendió ver como había llegado y aun más me llamó la atención el ver la gran tristeza que se desprendía de sus ojos, tal vez Horo no era feliz, pero no cabe duda que eso se solucionara, pues estando aquí se sentirá mejor.

La compañía de tus amigos siempre hace sentir bien a las personas, aunque sólo sea para escuchar y reiremos de las tonterías que hacemos.

Horo había crecido más que todos, jiji y parecía que no se había bañado en semanas, pero después del baño que se dio por órdenes de mi linda Anita, ya se veía mejor.

Aunque causó más impresión en cierto chino que en mí; estoy seguro que ellos se extrañaron, más que cualquiera.

Ellos dos eran un gran equipo, tal vez por eso estén así.

Son novios – dijo Horo mirando a Ren, quien parecía evitar su mirada, luego el otro soltó con un tono sarcástico.

Si, lo acaba de decir Yoh – luego Horo bajo la mirada, y el espíritu que venía con el parecía mirarle preocupado.

Jijiji, Horo ¿quieres comer algo? – le dije al ainú para destensar un poco el ambiente

Si muero de hambre- y el cambio su mirada, definitivamente la comida era su mejor hora del día.

Yo les preparare algo, además y joven Ryu y Manta también vendrán a comer.- Tamao hablo, luego de ello salimos de la cocina para dejarla trabajar.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Hacen una linda pareja- me dijo después de salir de la cocina. No entendí porque lo dijo, pero parecía un tanto enojado a decir verdad no sabía que contestarle, podía decirle simplemente "gracias" pero eso no era lo que yo quería ni lo que un Tao hace.

Ah, sí ¿y esa mujer? – le pregunte señalando al espíritu, pues desde ya tiempo esperaba que lo dijera, era algo que me intrigaba.

Yo soy Yuriko, soy también una joven de la tribu ainu- me respondió el espíritu que traía – luego me miro con curiosidad - soy el nuevo espirito de Horo - la observé con cuidado, no parecí fuerte ¿Por qué Horo habría cambiado a su espíritu?

Ella era muy importante en la tribu y además es – justo en ese momento fue interrumpido.

Soy una persona muy importante para Horito - ¿Horito? Pues ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Algo había que sin duda empezaba a molestarme, y ya no quise hablar con él, después de todo nuestros destinos ya estaban muy separados y lo único que teníamos en común era haber participado en el torneo años antes.

Aun así su mirada me gustaba.

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Aun no lo asimilaba bien, Ren y Tamao juntos ¿Desde cuándo? Como era eso concebible, no era que se odiaran, pero sencillamente ellos no tenían nada en común.

Ren es, bueno Ren; arrogante, altanero, engerido, ególatra, presuntuoso, pedante y podría seguir enumerando todas aquellas cosas de las cuales él es. En cambió Tamao es dulce, sencilla, calmada, tímida y un tanto simple o bueno así solía ser hasta que me fui. Ahora que lo pienso Ren no ha cambiado mucho, pero Tamao si, se ve bastante bien pero para ser honesto _no es del tipo de Ren._

Te daré una habitación – me dijo Yoh cuando regreso, no me di cuenta a donde había ido, pues solo estaba mirando a Ren.

Si muchas gracias Yoh – la agradecí, mientras noté como Ren se dirigía a la sala de la pensión donde estaba Ana.

Y dime, ¿te gustaría una vista al exterior o un cuarto cercano a las aguas termales? - me dijo Yoh mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su pensión.

Cualquiera está bien, esto ya no se parece en nada a como yo lo recuerdo – le dije mientras observaba su casa, cuando yo estaba en esta casa, había pocas habitaciones lo sé bien porque tenía que limpiarlas todas, además yo compartía una habitación con Ren cuando regresamos de América. Esa era una linda habitación.

Lo dices por la casa, o por las personas jijiji- me sonrió el castaño y luego cambió su rostro cambio, parecía como si hubiera descubierto la electricidad- Ahhh ya sé que habitación – luego caminó un poco más y abrió la recamara que Ren y yo solíamos ocupar. – esta habitación esta tal y como la dejaste.

Ahh se ve genial- sonreí no lo pude evitar ya que me sentí como en los viejos tiempos – descansaré un poco – luego entre a la habitación me tendí en el suelo.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Tamao estaba en la cocina, Yoh había llevado a Horo a su nueva habitación y yo, yo simplemente no tenía idea de que hacer además de ir con Ana a ver televisión, no es que tuviera ganas de hacer algo en particular pero estaba un poco irritado desde que Horo llegó, y no por su presencia, si no por la presencia del espíritu con el cual había llegado.

Regreso – le dije sin notar que la sacerdotisa estaba a mi lado.

Si ya lo noté – me refutó, mientras tomaba una galleta la miró y la mordió.

Hummm – no tenía ganas debatir con ella, pues desde que nos conocíamos tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no era buena idea discutir entre nosotros y esta vez me tocaba a mi dejarlo en paz.

Haremos una cena, es mejor que te quedes en casa – Ana me miro de una forma que no puedo interpretar, luego sonreí pasaría la noche ahí y la única habitación en la que me yo me quedaba era en la que sin duda Horo estaría utilizando.

**Pov´s Yuriko Usui **

Horito estaba tendido en al suelo, escapar de casa debe ser algo agotador, después de todo yo puedo entenderlo, pues algunas veces me he escapado de casa, aunque Horo y Pilika son unos excelentes hijos, para mí fue un tanto difícil criarlos, pues casi era una niña cuando los tuve.

Aunque ya no esté viva, me siento un poco más feliz al ver que Horokeu tiene buenos amigos aquí pues sé que en la tribu no es feliz, además puedo notar que ese chico de ojos color miel le gusta a mi pequeño, es una lástima que tenga una novia. Aun así me gustaría que él y mi hijo tuvieran algo, así Horo sería feliz y eso es algo que en realidad deseo ver.

Horo ¿desde cuándo conoces a ese chico? – le pregunte mientras se estiraba un poco.

Humm no se hace mucho, ¿Por qué preguntas? No me gusta hablar de Ren- me contesto un poco irritado, pero sí; había dado en el clavo.

No te dije que hablaba de Ren – le conteste riendo un poco.

Ahh, es que bueno yo, solo pensé – medio desvarió un poco y luego vi como se sonrojo.

Te gusta, por eso tenias ganas de venir – le conteste mirándolo con ternura, mientras el pequeño Horo me miraba reprochándome por el comentario.

¡No! yo no quería venir porque no quería verlo – subió el tono de voz y luego se dio la vuelta tratando de dar la plática por terminada, pero era algo que aun no se lo permitiría, pues ahora más que antes me intrigaba, tal vez ni Horo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué no querías verlo?- le pregunte, sabía que me contestaría y ya había tomado mi pose de terapeuta.

Porque cuando lo veo me siento extraño. – se paró, se sentó y luego se sonrojo un poco más, al parecer estaba pensando en el.

Ahhh en serio y ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? – le volví a preguntar cuando me puse frente a él.

Pues un poco antes de que acabara el torneo, tuvimos una pelea y casi me matan, el me salvó y puso su vida en riesgo, desde esa vez no sé, siento algo extraño cuando lo veo.- me molesto un poco saber que Horokeu había puesto su vida en riesgo, pero me sorprendió saber que el chico de ojos dorados se preocupaba por Horo, eso era una buena señal.

Ahh y ya le diste las gracias.- le repliqué un poco, mientras él se encogía de piernas, a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido, aun se comportaba como un niño pequeño

No, y de hecho esa es la única vez que lo escuche dando las gracias. – Horo sonrió y suspiro un poco.

Y porque tú no le das las gracias también. – le sugerí para luego moverme un poco a otra parte de la habitación

¿5 años después?- me pregunto mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, eso lo hacía cada vez que estaba indeciso, pero él lo sabía… su madre nunca se equivoca.

Nunca es tarde, no me gustaría que hubiera algo de lo que te arrepientas, además, si hablas con él tal vez cuando te acerques te sientas mejor- le dije, era mejor dejarlo pensando y dar una vuelta por esa casa, que se veía linda además había muchos espíritus por ahí que sin duda me gustaría conocer…

Recorrí un poco la casa, entonces me la topé de frente, ya la había visto pero ahora la reconocí, era ella la sacerdotisa del Monte Osore.

**Pov´s Ana Kouyama**

Estaba buscando al flojo de Yoh, faltaban más de 2 horas para la comida y no había más galletas y alguien tenía que ir a comprarlas, ¡No sé quien había sido capaz de comerse todas mis galletas¡ en esa búsqueda vi al espíritu de Horo, no lo había visto bien , pero sin duda era ella.

Yuriko… estas muerta – le dije, me sorprendió, el verla muerta no era buena señal.

Si un poco – contesto sonriendo, no sé como no lo había notado antes, sin duda ella familiar del Usui.

Pero si tú estás muerta, ¿Quién cuida a los espíritus?- le pregunte, era algo inquietante, según sabia ella tenía un deber muy importante cuidar que el sello de los espíritus del norte.

Pues veras. Es una historia muy graciosa.- me sonrió de nuevo, ella y Horo sin duda se parecían, supongo que algo muy importante paso para que ella saliera de allá.

No es nada gracioso, si los espíritus se liberan – le dije mostrándome seria, para reprochare un tanto y luego me sorprendió su respuesta.

Si ya se, ya se grandes desastres ocurrirán y bla bla - ¡cómo era posible que se lo tomara a la ligera!, luego pude comprender, paso toda su vida viviendo solo para cuidar un sello en las montañas.

No es solo eso – le dije cuando vi que su alma se veía libre

Les di mi vida a cambio de libertad – dijo mientras se ponía frente de mi, podía entenderla, según sabía se había casado con alguien a quien no amaba, solo para que prevaleciera la sangre pura, que es capaz de cuidar el sello.

Pero, reclamaran tu alma.- a decir verdad eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, si ella estaba muerta ahora era la responsabilidad del primogénito cuidar el sello, y no cualquiera sería capas de hacerlo.

No, si no me encuentran- ella se veía feliz, parecía que había escapado y Horo la había ayudado.

No nos metas en problemas – le mire, la dejaré estar aquí después de todo, Yoh se encargaría de cualquier problema con espíritus y en caso de lo contrarío le daría el descanso eterno a Yuriko.

No lo hare – ella me contesto yo iba a buscar a Yoh, pues no había olvidado mis galletas. Entonces se puso frente a mí. - Solo guárdame el secreto.

¿Horo es tu primo? – le pregunte, pues aun no sabía bien a bien qué relación tenían.

Es mi hijo.- cuando lo escuche, lo entendí todo, el cabeza de hielo era el primogénito, por eso estaba aquí, ellos habían huido de sus responsabilidades, después de todo entregar la vida era su única opción.

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura**

Hacían falta pimentón para la comida, ya había buscado por toda la cocina, pero no había, sin duda alguna había que comprar un poco, lo más correcto era encargárselo al joven Yoh, ya que él es encargado de comprar las cosas para la despensa, subí al pasillo principal y me encontré con la señorita y con él espíritu de la extraña joven pero no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando escuche lo que dijo, tal vez oí algo que no debía, ahora ambas me miran, me intimida un poco sentir sus miradas.

Disculpa ¿Hasta dónde escuchaste? – me preguntó la joven acercándose a mí.

Bueno yo… escuche que es la mamá del Joven Horo- les dije ellas suspiraron y la señorita Ana camino hacia donde yo estaba aún anonadada ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan joven?

Tamao, ella Yuriko-sama, era una persona muy importante, debes saber algo sobre la sacerdotisa que cuida el sello del norte – me dijo la señorita y yo me sorprendí a un más, como era posible que ella estuviera muerta y que fuera la mamá de Horo.

Si, pero no soy tan importante, yo estoy aquí solo porque quiero ser libre, así que no quiero que nadie se entere, podrías guardar el secreto. – me dijo la sacerdotisa, según sabía ella no solo era importante, su importancia solo se comparaba con la que tenía toda la familia Asakura en conjunto. Había 4 sacerdotisas en todo el mundo, ella era la tercera.

Si yo no se lo diré a nadie – me sentí un poco más tranquila y luego entendí por que Horo tenía esa mirada tan triste, su mamá estaba muerta… eso debía ser duro para él.

Bueno entonces todo está claro- la señorita Ana caminó unos pasos más y entonces ocurrió - ¡YOH DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS! – la señorita gritó con todo lo que tenía.

El joven Yoh llegó en cuestión de segundos, ante el llamado de la señorita Ana quien le pidió que fuera a comprar galletas yo aproveché para pedirle los pimentones después de todo tenía que terminar de preparar la comida. Yuriko–sama se había ido.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Había ido hacia la habitación donde me quedaría, sin duda él estaría allí; yo tengo un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio esta como a media hora de la pensión, Tamao aun vive aquí aunque le he dicho que podemos vivir en el mismo departamento, eso le convendría mucho a ella pues el restaurante donde trabaja queda más cerca de mi casa, pero insiste en vivir con Ana…

Ahora que lo pienso, estar en esta casa nos gusta a todos, por eso Horo- Horo está aquí.

Ahora estoy frente la habitación, toco la puerta para entrar.

Adelante –me contesta; es su voz, no lo dudo y entro.

Pasare la noche aquí, yo ocupo siempre esta habitación – digo mientras espero que me contradiga, pero no lo hace.

Ren, compartiremos habitación como en los viejos tiempos – él me mira y me sonríe, está sentado en una esquina de la habitación se ve pensativo.

Si, como en los viejos tiempos.- le dije un poco más tranquilo, era de las pocas veces que se podía decir que ambos teníamos una conversación.

Te extrañe – dijo casi en un susurro, no me imaginaba que lo diría y algo en mi se sintió bien.

Yo también – me senté a un lado de él, me sentía a gusto a su lado, se veía bien y desprendía un agradable aroma muy fresco.

Gracias Ren - estaba más extraño que nunca, pero se sentía bien y eso empezaba a confundirme, no entendía porque, pero tenía unas terribles ganas de abrazarle. Y aun más extraño, ¿por qué me daba las gracias?

¿Por qué? – sin dudarlo le pregunté, pero noté como removí su cabeza como si quisiera negar algo, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Era extraño, no sabía por qué estaba así, no lo recorvada de esa forma, se veía solitario, extraño y sobre todo confundido, sentí la necesidad de ir tras él entonces…

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Neko: ya está el segundo capítulo… tres días sin descanso y terminaremos **

**Holly: wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya tenemos dos cap… me pregunto si nos dejaran mensajitos???? Bueno les platicaré para los personajes nos basamos en el manga original, pues hay salen Tamao y Horo jajaja y se ve como un vago y pensamos en ponerlo así… pero no nos gusta y sobre todo a mí como se ve Ren y lo cambiamos haciéndolo hermoso como debe de ser **

**Neko: y Tamao se ve muy biennn, yo creo que Tamao y Ren deben de quedarse juntos y Horo que se muera… con su mamá**

**Holly: nooooooo es una historia yaoiiii ¡!! Entendiste yaoiiiii!!!**

**Neko: por desgracia**

**Holly : kiaa trabajas para mí así que no discuta y coma pastel**

**Neko: sii pastel **


	3. Chapter 3

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena.

_Dedicado a Ryuuro, Asia y a los que criticaron "el cumpleaños de Horo" por que sin ellos no escribiríamos juntos._

_Historia por Hollybell y corrección adaptación gramática y ortografía por Neko Tao Ren._

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Era extraño, no sabía por qué estaba así, no lo recordaba de esa forma, se veía solitario, extraño y sobre todo confundido, sentí la necesidad de ir tras él entonces…

**Capitulo 3**

**Las luces de la ciudad**

Sábado 15 de noviembre "Aguas termales Funbari"

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Si lo había hecho, le había dicho "Gracias" solo porque mi madre me dijo que lo hiciera, me sentía estúpido por haber dicho algo así de la nada, supongo que el "señorito" debe estar consternado o algo por el estilo…

Aun así me gusto saber que también me extraño, su cercanía era agradable su aroma era suave y cálido; al cerrar los ojos puedo recordar su mirada que se centraba completamente en mí, con esos hermosos ojos color miel.

¡Ahhg! Maldición después de todo mi madre tenía razón ese chino… ese exasperante chino me gustaba.

Horo – Horo, ¿Estás bien? – sentí que estaba tras de mí, no lo podía creer Ren Tao había ido detrás de mí.

Si estoy bien… - contesté después de todo no me sentía nada bien y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y menos con él; tal vez en otro momento sentir esto sería más fácil pues aunque Ren es un hombre me sería fácil intentar estar cerca de él; pero ahora sé que Ren está con alguien y es Tamao… simplemente no puedo.

Horokeu, sabes que cuentas conmigo, no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero todos lo hemos notado – escuché con atención; no lo podía creer era Ren quien me hablaba así ¿desde cuándo Ren se comportaba así? ¡por que había cambiado tanto y yo no había estado ahí!

Gracias – fue lo último que intenté decirle pero él se puso frente de mi su mirada se poso completamente en la mía, era tal y como la recordaba cristalina un tanto endurecida y aun guardaba ese toque triste que tenía desde que le conocí cuando éramos unos niños, y solo con su mirada pude sentir como mi corazón palpitaba. Quería quedarme ahí solo viéndolo, mirando dentro él en sus ojos todo su ser. Estaba embelesado mirándolo y él solo estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada. Entonces escuche que nos hablaban era Tamao.

Ren, joven Horo esta lista la comida – ella nos miró vio que estábamos uno frente al otro y sonrió luego desvió completamente su mirada a Ren, ella y lo miraba y el a ella se notaba que ella lo amaba no era una simple atracción como la que yo le tenía… su mirada era diferente no lo pude evitar pero sentí como si algo dentro de mi doliera.

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura.**

Subí a buscar a Ren, tenía algo de tiempo que ya estaba servida la comida el joven Yoh y la señorita Ana ya estaban sentados en la mesa, desde que me enteré que la señora Yuriko es la mamá de Horo estoy algo confundida, a pesar de que se parecen mucho no lo puedo creer. Además no me molesta guardar el un secreto, aun así no me gusta guardarle secretos a Ren, de todas formas Ren y Horo siempre han sido muy buenos amigos… ahora que los veo siento como si ellos se entendieran a la perfección, y puedo ver como hasta la forma de mirar de Ren es diferente, el ve al joven Horo de una forma muy diferente más que a cualquiera.

Si ya voy – Ren ahora me mira, lo sé me mira como siempre; igual que en el momento que nos conocimos. Solo como una amiga, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos saliendo él nunca ha podido mirarme de otra forma. Aun así es tan amable conmigo y eso me basta para ser feliz con él.

Ahhh, si muchas gracias Tamao en un momento bajo, solo voy a buscar a mi… a Yuriko-sama, desde hace rato salió y no la he vuelto a ver.- joven Horo estaba muy extraño, y bueno desde que llegó aquí esta así, aunque ahora puedo comprender la razón. Ren camina hacia mí y me sonríe y toma mi mano, es algo que siempre hace cuando salimos. Pero antes le contesto al joven Horo.

Ah, ella está abajo, al parecer se está llevando muy bien con Amidamaru y con Yoh – él se ve más tranquilo y Ren lo mira de forma extraña al parecer no le agrada que Horo ya no esté con Koloro, o simplemente no le agrada la señora Yuriko,

Qué bueno entonces voy – el camina un poco más y se adelanta dándonos la espalda.

Espero que este bien el joven Horo – digo mientras camino al lado de Ren

¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunta mirándome fijamente. Suspiro un poco y camino.

Por nada en especial, es solo que se ve un poco triste.- le contesto y el parece creerme.

Tú… ¿tú crees que esa joven era la novia de Horo? – me pregunta con apatía en la voz pero es extraño que el pregunte algo así, él está preocupado por su amigo… pero me da lago de gracia ahora que sé que la señora Yuriko es la mamá de Horo y no su novia como lo supuso Yoh y lo piensa Ren.

No lo creo Ren, tal vez es de su familia, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? – dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras, después de todo es mejor que Ren se entere por su amigo y no por mí lo que le estaba pasando.

Es algo que no me importa.- luego el refunfuño un poco, y fingió desinterés, caminó un poco más pero antes de que llegáramos con todos le dije

Hoy iré al restaurante en la tarde – a decir verdad hoy era mi día libre, pero creo que era mejor idea ir con Ryu y dejar un rato a Ren.

Pero hoy harán una cena o algo así… Ana me lo dijo – el me contestó enseguida, después de todo había planes.

Sí, iré con el joven Ryu y regresaré en la noche así puedes pasar más tiempo con Horo y con Yoh, tiene tiempo que sales con amigos- después que dije eso casi pude notar como sonrió y seguimos el camino hasta la mesa donde ya estaban todos comiendo

Ten cuidado… no lleguen muy tarde- me dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa, nos habían dejado nuestros lugares como siempre, Ren y yo no sentábamos juntos al lado de mí estaba la señorita Ana y al lado de Ren estaba el joven Horo. Ya habían llegado todos, todos habían llegando temprano a comer al parecer la fiesta ya habían empezado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Manta e Yoh estaban platicando con Horo quien reía animado, Ana y Ren estaban mirándolos con apatía, muy común en ellos; Ryu está en la cocina atrayendo los platos y la señora Yuriko parece estar muy contenta platicando con los demás espíritus de la casa. De alguna manera creo que yo soy la única que hace simplemente hace nada aun con Ren a mi lado.

**Pov's Ren Tao**

Después de todo, estamos reunidos en la sala ya habíamos terminado de comer, me sentí tranquilo a pesar de todo el escándalo que tenían Yoh, Ryu, Manta y Horo, ellos se llevan bien y a pesar de que no dicen nada inteligente se divierten.

Ya casi son las 5 de la tarde supongo que Ryu se tiene que ir y Tamao se irá con él, sé que no le debería permitir que saliera tan tarde pero Ryu estará con ella, se que debería preocuparme y no solo decirle que se cuide, sé que debería despedirme de una forma cariñosa de ella pero solo de digo un simple adiós con una beso en la mejilla.

Tal vez debería sentir algo más por ella pero aun así no puedo hacer más que ser amable con ella, después de todo con todos estos años siendo su novio, tendré que casarme con ella y no dudo que mis padres me lo pidan.

Ya me voy – me dice mientras sale

Si, ten cuidado- la miro y hago lo de costumbre, Ryu se acerca y me toma del hombro

Yo la cuido, solo cerraremos el restaurante – sonrió un poco ese tipo se podría decir que ha madurado un poco, a pesar de que era el mayor de todos, siempre ha sido más inmaduro, aun más que Horo.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, que tú la cuides-le dijo en un falso sarcasmo… ella ríe y salen juntos.

¿Y Tamao? – me pregunta tras de mí, es su voz la reconozco muy bien.

Se fue a trabajar- le contesto para darme la vuelta y verlo de frente

Ahhhh, Yoh y Ana también saldrán y manta creo que nos quedamos solos – el me hablaba pero desviaba su mirada no entendía por que

Y tu espíritu… siempre está contigo ¿no?- le pregunte si estábamos solos no quería toparme a esa mujer, sea quien sea no me gustaba saber que era especial para Horo, más especial que yo.

Ahh, ella; Yuriko está con Amidamaru al parecer se llevan muy bien- me dijo mientras pasaba su mano tras su nuca y reír un poco.

¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta? – le pregunto, después de todo si estábamos solos en casa era mejor salir, además tenía ya tiempo que quería salir sin tener que comprar espátulas o cosas para la cocina. Simplemente quería estar con alguien que no fuera tan, tan simple como Tamao y Horo, él siempre me hacia sonreír.

Si me encantaría, solo deja avisarle a Yuriko que saldré…- me dijo sonriendo pero eso de ir a buscar a su espíritu no me gradaba, ¿por qué tenía que avisarle?

¿Qué tienes que pedir permiso? – dije lamo molesto, desde cuando Horo tenía que pedir permiso

Yo siempre le pido permiso – y esa respuesta simplemente me sorprendió lo dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño, y un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas

Te espero en la puerta. – le dije, después de todo me dio algo de gracia ver como se comportaba, había cambiado Horo ya no era el mismo pero aun así sus gestos y algo en su mirada eran iguales.

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, empezaba a obscurecer y hacer un tanto de frio a pesar de que traían un abrigo negro podía sentir frio, aspire el aire fresco y luego pude sentir como se acercaba.

Estoy listo vamos – me dijo animado me sentía feliz de verlo sonreír y su mirada alegre, desde que llego se veía triste, pero ahora se veía realmente animado.

Si, y ¿A dónde vamos? – le inquirí para ver después de todo quería salir con el seguir viendo su mirada feliz, quería ser yo quien lo hacía feliz.

Pues no lo sé tiene tiempo que no estoy por aquí y todo luce diferente, me tarde casi medio día en encontrar la casa de Yoh - me dijo mientras caminábamos, no lo podía creer sí que era tonto este tipo. Pero me sentía bien en su compañía no entendía porque pero diferente a cuando éramos niños, no estábamos peleando ni nada por el estilo, habíamos tenido una conversación y estábamos saliendo, algo sin duda había cambiado, pero se sentía muy bien.

Si que res un idiota – le dije mirando a un incrédulo al pensar que no había dado con la casa. Pero enseguida contesto.

Al menos no soy un chino arrogante – después de todo no todo había cambiado.

Cállate cabeza de pues – le dije con gracia para seguir el juego un rato como en los viejos tiempos.

Tú tienes cabeza de tiburón, rentado –

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui **

El se veía bien, sus ojos su cabello su sonrisa, la mirada que pone cuando peleábamos, era nuestro tiempo, cuando nadie más se metía donde solo estábamos Ren y yo, me gustaba pelear con él, me gustaba hacía que se me olvidara todo, y que solo pensara en el.

Después de todo aun estaba algo dolido por lo que había pasado en la mañana, cuando Tamao llegó a interrumpir ese juego de miradas que teníamos, con eso me pude dar cuenta que yo estaba de sobra. Ren no era para mí hubiera sido mejor que mi mamá no me hubiera hecho darme cuenta lo que siento por él, aun así cuando peleábamos solo éramos él y yo.

Ya te cansaste de pelear – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, después de todo me había quedado callado.

Es que tenía tiempo que no lo hacíamos – le conteste mientras miraba las calles, ya era de noche y estábamos en un lugar que de alguna se me hacia conocido.

Si, desde que te fuiste- luego lo tome de la mano no sé por qué y empecé a caminar cada vez más rápido, si me había ido y me arrepentía de eso. Por eso ahora quería estar solo con él. Sin darme cuenta llegue a el lugar que más me gustaba; una colina que mostraba las luces de la cuidad. Estaba ahí con el aun tomado de la mano en ese lugar.- Se ve bien, nuca había venido aquí- me dijo mientras miraba toda la ciudad con las luces que iluminaba, contrataba con la belleza del cielo mostrando igual sus luces en cielo, las estrellas.

Si solía venir aquí hace muchos años cuando me sentía agobiado… a pesar de que los hombres han construido y hecho una ciudad de metal de noche se ve hermoso-. Le contesté mientras suspire

Te entiendo, yo quería destruir la ciudad y acabar con todo, pero ahora creo que hay calidez en el corazón de las personas – él yo estábamos una vez más hablando, pero no me miraba; solo estaba mirando él la cuidad y yo lo miraba a él. Sentí que podía decir todo, todo lo que me había pasado, después de todo confiaba en Ren

Ren, hui de casa… - el miró, sabía que le diría todo lo que había pasado – tuve muchos problemas, mi padre es una persona muy estricta y mi madre murió mientras estábamos en el torneo; yo soy el primogénito y mi responsabilidad es cuidar el sello del norte, es por eso que oficialmente no puedo salir de la tribu y debo dar mi poder espiritista al sello para que no se rompa, además tengo que casarme con algún familiar para prevalecer la sangre pura. Yo… solo tengo que estar dentro del templo del sin poder hacer nada, sin poder hablar con nadie, sin poder tener vida… eso lo sé porque a pesar de que mi madre vivía con nosotros solo la podíamos ver una vez a la semana. Yo estaba fastidiado de todo eso, y alguna vez me opuse a las reglas, y fui castigado mi tribu y sobre todo mi padre me castigaron, luego me enteré que yo tenía que seguir con esa responsabilidad no lo pude evitar y hui de casa… - muchas veces mientras platicaba con Ren sentí como si ya no pudiera hablar, como si las palabras no salieran de mis labios, podía sentir casi de nuevo el dolor por el cual había pasado entonces sentí que Ren estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, más cerca que nunca antes… me miraba preocupado pero supongo que no tenia gran cosa que decirme, el iba a estar ahí para escucharme, lo sé… aun así a él nunca se le habían dado las palabras. Y por eso sonreí por que podía ver como intentaba decirme algo pero no podía, se dio por vencido ya no dijo nada y me abrazo a pesar de que él era más pequeño que yo, casi por una cabeza me sentí protegido al tenerlo en mi pecho abrazándome, yo no pude más que pasar mis manos por su cintura, era delgada se sentía bien su calidez su cuerpo tan cerca del mío uno pegado al otro, sus ojos color miel que tanto me gustaban mirándome tan cerca.

No lo pude evitar y lo atraje más a mí no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera él aunque él estuviera con otra persona, aunque él no me correspondiera, en teste momento quería ser egoísta y por eso lo abrazaba con fuerza, pase mis manos por cintura subiéndolas por su espalda y con de mis manos tome su cara para que me viera, aunque yo tenía unas lagrimas en mis ojos quería verlo y tomarlo como mío, quería tener derecho de ser una persona normar imprudente con vida…

Por eso lo bese con las luces de la cuidad

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Holly : nyaaa, otro capítulo listo muajaja con el trabajo que me costó escribir este capítulo, es realmente difícil escribir este fic**

**Neko.: No es para tanto…**

**Holly : ja si tu no haces nada, solo lees y corriges… ¬¬ #**

**Neko: para eso me pagas…**

**Holly: bueno muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, bueno este fic ya esta publicado en amor- yaoi, yo siempre subo ahí todas mis historias porque es mi lugar favorito**

**Neko: y porque ahí si te mandan reviews …**

**Holly: tu cállate…. No escribas… ahí escribí por primera vez, jeje Asia muchas gracias y Ryuuro gracias por venir ustedes son unas muy buenas escritoras… quisiera escribir así de bien como ustedes, bueno voy lago lento así que no creo que el neko ande ayudando en todo los capítulos pero tendré su ayuda por internet las vacaciones ya se me acabaron ToT**

**Neko: pues que pena… y Asia tus mensajes son tan largos, tu sí que eres apasionad para todo, me da gusto leer lo que escribes _ aunque me marea…**

**Holly: bueno es todo, muchas gracias y en este capítulo ya hay un besito, a ver cómo reacciona Ren con esto porque, el aun no siente nada por Horo mas que amistad o eso es lo que él cree.**

**Neko: no siente nada, ¡que lo bote por allá lejos que le pasa! A ese baka ainu, para eso estaTamao, ella si es linda, lo que debería hacer Ren es salir de noche con Tamao a un hotel cercano **

**Holly: no le hagan caso yo lo golpeo, (agarra un bat, mirada maligna)**

**Neko: bueno ya me voy**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena.

_Dedicado a Ryuuro, Asia y a los que criticaron "el cumpleaños de Horo" por que sin ellos no escribiríamos juntos._

_Y esta vez especialmente dedicado a mi querida onee –chan Asia la única autentica y original, porque ¿tú crees que me salieron mas hermanitas por ahí?_

_Bueno sabes que te quiero y sobre todo a veces las personas estamos tristes y tenemos derecho a deprimirnos a veces llorar y desahogarse, todos tenemos problemas, aun así siempre hay algo bueno por lo cual sonreír aunque sea por que alguien en este pequeño mundo se acuerda de ti a kilómetros de distancia, porque en algún lugar del mundo hay alguien que piensa en ti o que de alguna manera le eres importante…_

_O por la simple razón de que puede existir algo de calidez en una noche fría si te tapas con una cobijita caliente… te queremos mucho muchas personas eso me consta._

_Y recuerda que este mundo siempre vamos a encontrar a una persona solo para nosotros solo es cuestión de buscar un poquito y abrir bien los ojos, para no perder la oportunidad; aunque la vida no es tan feliz como en los fics y no todos tenemos una vida feliz, vale la pena intentar vivir feliz…_

_Hollybell_

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Aunque yo tenía unas lágrimas en mis ojos quería verlo y tomarlo como mío, quería tener derecho de ser una persona normal e imprudente, con vida…

Por eso lo bese en el lugar donde se ven las luces de la cuidad

**Capitulo 4**

**Sensaciones**

Tarde del sábado 15 de noviembre "Colina Funbari"

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

No entendía lo que pasaba, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; nunca antes la humedad de los labios de alguien se había sentido tan bien, el movimiento suave que acariciaba mis labios, la respiración suave que me hacia cosquillas y la humedad de sus lagrimas que salían de sus ojos; en mi espalda podía sentir como la sensación fría de sus manos traspasaba la ropa para que me hacía estremecer; simplemente no tenía comparación a pesar de que yo no me movía ni un solo milímetro. No podía moverme aunque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque quería corresponderle no podía, tampoco quería que dejara de besarme, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien que alguien guiara mis labios a un beso? Siempre era yo quien de alguna forma era el que besaba, simple y llano sin sentimientos, pero ahora, él me tenía en sus brazos.

Pude sentir como involuntariamente temblaba un poco y justo cuando sentí que me dejaría de besar entre abrí un poco mis labios y acaricie sus labios.

No lo pude evitar, le correspondí…

Estaba haciendo algo que mis principios no me permitían, estaba besando a un hombre, a un amigo, estaba besando a alguien cuando yo ya tenía a alguien… y se sentía muy bien.

Apenas tenía unas horas que nos habíamos vuelto a ver y nos estábamos besando, era la primera vez que yo besaba de tal forma, en una que disfrutaba que yo me sentía bien, en una donde podía disfrutar los labios de Horokeu y ser yo mismo, no quería detenerme sabía que una vez que nos separáramos vendrían las explicaciones y las preguntas, tenía que preguntarle por que lo había hecho pero ya estábamos empezando a quedarnos sin aire y aunque no lo quería lentamente me separé de él y fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos para ver los suyos, estaba sonrojado y al igual que yo temblaba un poco.

Yo… yo lo siento Ren, no era mi intención, lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo, mientras yo estaba completamente confundido, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir… se disculpaba, ¿acaso tenía que responderle algo? – fue un error lo siento, yo nunca hubiera hecho – pero cuando dijo "un error" me molesto… ¿es que acaso yo había sido un error, un entretenimiento, un consuelo?

No importa- dije un tanto molesto, me di la vuelta quería regresar, después de todo no había significado nada y no tenía por qué preocuparme por algo como eso… después de todo solo lo había hecho porque él quería un consuelo y yo estaba ahí en ese momento – vamos a la pensión ya es tarde –

Ren, ¿estás molesto conmigo?- me preguntó con una voz muy débil algo que no podía creer en él, una pregunta que debía hacerme también yo, ¿molesto?; no lo estaba con él y de hecho lo disfruté, lo que me molesto es que haya dicho que fue un error, me hubiera gustado que dijera que ese beso significó algo para él. Aun así me preocupa más todo lo que ha pasado y esa tontería de que tiene que cuidar el sello del norte y lo obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere; que ironía, el idiota de Horokeu Usui si me preocupa…

No - le conteste simplemente ya no quería pensar más en el, ¿por qué no podía simplemente pensar en Tamao? después de todo yo de alguna manera la engañe besando a otra persona, aunque él me beso primero no hice nada para detenerle y de igual forma terminé besándolo.

Perdóname- me tomo por el abrigo y me detuvo.

No tengo de que perdonarte, aquí no ha pasado nada, solo salimos a dar una vuelta vimos la ciudad y ahora regresamos a casa – le dije evitando la parte del beso, de todas formas es mejor dejarlo así, como si nunca hubiera pasado; así es mejor para los dos. - así no habrás cometido ningún error Horo – seguí caminado un poco más rápido para llegar a la pensión después de todo tenía que pensar… tenía que pensar que era todo eso que estaba sintiendo. Sin darme cuenta me adelante y él se quedo atrás

Tarde del sábado 15 de noviembre "restaurante en Tokio"

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura**

Eran ya las 9 de la noche Ryu estaba en la caja sacando las cuentas de la venta de la semana, por la sonrisa que tenía esta semana le fue muy bien.

Yo estaba barriendo la tienda y solo quedaba un cliente, el siempre está aquí, pide un capuchino frape y se queda viendo hacia la calle al parecer es un estudiante universitario, algunas veces trae libretas o libros, casi nunca habla pero hoy se ve más solitario de lo normal, es muy parecido a Ren físicamente aunque este chico parece ser tan tímido como yo.

Su capuchino ya se derritió, ¿le traigo otro? – le digo al ver que esta vez ni siquiera lo toma, hoy es una de esas veces en las que solo se siente y no hace nada más que mirar hacia afuera.

No gracias, ya me voy – me dice un tanto preocupado al parecer no había notado que ya era el ultimo cliente.

No se preocupe, se puede quedar un rato más, hoy cerraremos tarde por que el señor Ryu está haciendo cuentas – le digo mientras sonrió un poco, él se sonroja es la primera vez que veo a un chico sonrojado es realmente curioso para mi ver eso, ya que generalmente soy yo quien estaba así.

Te llamas Tamao ¿verdad? – asentí y lo mire – ¿te gustaría sentarte conmigo un rato?- me preguntó y enseguida me senté junto a él.

Claro, tu vienes aquí diario, casi eres parte del restaurante.- el sonrió de manera muy natural era la primera vez que un chico me sonreía de tal manera me hacía sentir bien.

Sí, bueno de hecho venía aquí porque una chica me gustaba, su casa es la de enfrente- me dijo al parecer es tímido pero habla conmigo. Tal vez le inspiro confianza.

Y ¿ya hablaste con ella?

No, pues veras hace un tiempo me di cuenta que ella salía con alguien más, el tipo de personas que llaman la atención, el clásico tipo rubio con mucho dinero.

Pero tú también eres muy apuesto, eres un chico lindo y amable; no dudo que si hablas con ella aceptara salir contigo.

Bueno yo hable con ella, y a decir verdad me corresponde o correspondía, pero hace poco me enteré que está embarazada y a eso no puedo hacer nada. Por eso pretendo olvidarme de ella.

es muy paradójico, porque sigues viendo hacia allá, si haces eso solo conseguirás lastimarte y te dolerá mucho, eso lo sé muy bien yo estaba enamorada de alguien, pero él tenía y tiene una prometida, a pesar de que yo lo sabía mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de Yoh, me dolía verlo con ella porque sé que ellos se aman y sus sentimientos son correspondidos, yo estaba de más… luego al igual que tu decidí olvidarme de él, pero lo veía día con día y no lo lograba…- sin darme cuenta en mucho tiempo hable con él, era la primera persona con la que hablaba acerca de mis sentimientos, nunca lo había con nadie; ninguno de las personas de la pensión podía entenderme, no lo hacían por que eran amigos de Ana y todos sabíamos que ella era la elegida por Yoh y menos podía hablar de eso con Ren.

Sabes me parece imposible que una chica tan linda como tú no sea correspondida, la prometida de Yoh deber ser mucho más dulce y linda que tu además de ser una estupenda ama de casa- me dijo cosa que me sorprendió ,entre todas las cosas que era la señorita Ana; no era dulce.

Si tal vez, aun así creo que usted debe buscar alguien más a quien amar- fue lo último que dije cuando vi que Ryu ya había terminado, después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo hablando con el chico, el se levantó de la mesa me sonrió y luego se fue.

Hasta luego señorita Tamao - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y Ryu me hablo.

Tamao, ¿te estaba molestando ese chico? – me pregunta Ryu, al ver que el chico se iba y me miraba penetrantemente.

No, solo platicaba un poco con él- luego le sonreí para cerrar la tienda e ir a casa.

Tamao, ese chico siempre viene es una persona muy extraña deberías tener cuidado, si algo te pasa Ren me va descuartizar vivo – me dijo mientras intentaba mostrarse serio, pero fue gracioso ver cómo le temía a Ren, aunque después de todo, se que Ren no se preocupa tanto por mí como lo dice.

No se preocupe señor Ryu, ese joven me parece muy tierno – en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que dije, después de todo me había agradado más de lo yo creía, Ryu me miro consternado, no creí lo que había dicho yo nunca hablaba así de las personas que no fueran mis amigos, y menos de Ren… después de todo somos el tipo de novios que solo se limitan a salir de vez en cuando para cumplir con el requisito.

**Pov´s Yuriko Usui**

Sábado 15 de noviembre Pensión Funbari

Ya era tarde, bastante ¿Qué se creía Horokeu Usui para estar tan tarde en la calle? Antes de irse solo me dijo "voy a salir con Ren no tardo" es tarde y ese niño no llega, más le vale que no le haya pasado nada malo, o peor aun que se haya escapado a un hotel con el chino… ese niño ya está en la edad de las hormonas alborotadas y no dudo que el otro también…

De todas formas espero que Ren y Horo se lleven bien y que mi hijo no termine herido, no me gustaría que termine lastimado ni él ni Ren y mucho menos la otra chica…Tamao ella es la que menos culpa tendría…

Señorita Yuriko, dígame ¿usted cuanto tiempo tiene que murió?- me pregunta el samurái, este hombre realmente es gracioso y me agrada mucho y por fuera poco ya me ha puesto al tanto sobre todas los amigos de Horo y lo que paso en el torneo del Shaman King, si lo hubiera conocido hace 500 años me hubiera gustado casarme con el…

Pues tiene casi 7 años – le contesté mientras, mirábamos hacia la calle.

Entonces tiene poco que murió, es una pena que muriera tan joven- me mira con ternura después de todo es lo que hacen todos al verme, pero esta es solo mi apariencia.

Pues vera no soy tan joven, yo tengo en realidad más edad pero tomo esta figura porque era la que yo tenía a los 17, pero eso es un secreto… ¿le gustaría ver mi forma real? - le pregunto al samurái quien me mira intrigado, supongo que no sabe la cambiar la apariencia, es algo que debería saber, después de todo somos espíritus.

Si sería interesante- me contestó, mientras yo retomo mi a parecencia original, al tiempo que noto como el chino está regresando y al parecer viene solo, sin duda algo paso entre ellos, el pasa tan rápido que ni siquiera nos nota a mí ni a Amidamaru.

Bueno así soy realmente.- le digo aunque estoy tanto preocupada por Horo, no me gusta dejar a las personas hablando solas.

Es usted una mujer realmente hermosa – me dice mientras veo como Horo viene también, eso al menos me deja tranquila y le sonreí al samurái.

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Regresaba a la pensión iba tras de Ren, aunque se adelantó un poco todo el tiempo estuve tras él. Aunque diga lo contrario siento como si estuviera molesto, se que debería arrepentirme por haber hecho algo tan impulsivo pero no puedo, sentir los labios de Ren junto a los míos era delicioso, se había quedado estoico cuando me posesioné de ellos… y terminó correspondiéndome, el besa tan bien; hasta en eso tiene su toque personal, el solo recordarlo me causa escalofríos. No sé porque me correspondió, pero sé que no estuvo bien, por eso fue un error, el mejor de los errores que he cometido. Aun así me siento mal, es como si solo me hubiera aprovechado de mi situación para que él de alguna manera me correspondiera. De todas formas Ren Tao ya tiene una novia. Mis pensamientos no me dejaban estar en paz, y aún así algo me saco de mi ensoñación

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la pensión la vi… ¡Qué se había vuelto loca!

Yuriko Usui ¿Qué haces? Regresa hora mismo a tu otra apariencia – le grite en cuanto la vi, mi madre estaba en su forma "normal" aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era que alguien la viera en ese estado y la recocieran. Aun así me daba gusto verla, ella era hermosa, estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo.

Ahh, Horo no me regañes, ahora mismo regreso – dijo lloriqueando un rato, en ese sentido ella y Pilika se parecían mucho, eran caprichosas lloronas y no median el peligro.

Joven Horo, no debería alzarle la voz a tan delicada dama. – dijo Amidamaru, cosa que me sorprendió ese nunca dice nada… humm algo no encajaba aquí.

Lo siento no era mi intención gritarte, solo ten cuidado sabes que no es apropiado que te vean así – le dije luego entré a la casa, tal vez mi mamá y ese espíritu de cuarta se estaban llevando demasiado bien para mi gusto.

Al entrar a la casa, para mi sorpresa note que no había nadie a excepción de Ren, Yoh y Ana seguían fuera y al parecer Ryu y Tamao aun no regresaban, eso daba algo de tiempo para ver a Ren pero él venía otra vez frente a mí, se veía preocupado.

Es tarde voy buscara Tamao – eso fue lo que dijo, supongo que también se había dado cuenta que no había llegando nadie, ni su novia.

Sí, bueno yo ya me voy a la habitación allá te espero– dije antes de que el saliera, pero algo llamo mi atención, Ren estaba sonrojado ¿acaso fue lo que había dicho?

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Cuando entré a la pensión esperaba que estuviera alguien Yoh, Ana ¡quien fuera! de cualquier forma lo que no quería era ver a Horo- Horo, no aun.

Todo el camino no había podido llegar a una conclusión coherente que no fuera: "Horo – Horo besa bien" y exactamente eso era lo que quería evitar y justo en el momento en el cual había dejado de fantasear como colegiala en celo él estaba frente a mí diciéndome algo así como; que me esperaba en la habitación. Y no logro entender por qué me sonó tan sugestivo. Solo pude pensar en que él y yo podíamos estar en la habitación juntos y no precisamente durmiendo. Por ello mejor salí y no por Tamao si no solo a caminar.

¿Por qué ese maldito ainú me provocaba tanto? A decir verdad nadie lo había hecho y mucho menos Tamao, ella es linda no estoy ciego; aun así ella no ha conseguido siquiera excitarme una sola vez a pesar de los muchos intentos de acercamiento que hemos tenido.

De una u otra manera los dos lo hemos buscado, pues como es en cualquier pareja normal después de un año de estar juntos lo más común es que se haya tenido sexo, como Yoh y Ana que diversas ocasiones los he encontrado en momentos no oportunos; pero en nuestro caso siempre hay una excusa de alguno de los dos, es curioso cuando yo lo intento ella simplemente no quiere y cuando ella se me acerca no siento nada y termino por decirle que estoy cansado o que tengo algo que hacer.

_Después de todo somos el tipo de novios que de vez en cuando salen para cumplir con el requisito._

Ren ¿Qué haces? – sin darme cuenta ya había caminado bastante, Ryu venía en sus motocicleta junto con Tamao quienes se detuvieron al verme caminar.

Ya es tarde, los iba a encontrar en el camino – mentí, a decir verdad quería estar solo pero tampoco podía ser descortés.

Ren, gracias por venir por mí, joven Ryu yo regresaré a casa con Ren puede adelantarse.- ella se bajo de la motocicleta y se acerco a mí.

Si Tamao, nos vemos en la pensión lleguen tarde – luego el tonto de Ryu se subió a la motocicleta y me giño el ojo ¿Qué se creía este tipo?, decidí ignorarlo.

¿Todo bien?- le pregunté, la tomé de la mano y a caminamos a pensión y Ryu tomó su camino.

Si, hoy todo salió bien hubo buena ganancia y Ryu me dio un bono extra con ello espero comprar de…- si, allí iba su gran discurso de todas las semanas sobre como gastaría su bono extra en ingredientes y yo le escuchaba fingiendo interés.

Qué bueno que todo salió bien – tenía ganas de bostezar y justo en ese momento escuche algo que no podía creer.

… y entonces el chico dijo que la señorita Ana era una persona muy linda… - un momento hasta donde yo me había quedado, estaba hablando de bono extra ya hora estaba hablando de otro chico… y que Ana era linda

¿Quién dices que te dijo eso? – le pregunte, por acaso había escuchado mal, ya que puedo aceptar que no soy el mejor de los novios pero en algo si estoy seguro y es en que cualquier chica que este conmigo no tiene por qué hablarme de otro.

El chico del que te empecé a hablar Ren, el que se parece a ti – bueno entonces tuve mi explicación si se parecía a mi pues no había problema… ¡claro que había problema! Era la primera vez que mi novia me hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera comida, cosas de cocina o de que humor había amanecido Ana y entre todas esas cosas que me platicaba, saber del humor había amanecido Ana a veces me causaba gracia… seguramente Yoh no le había cumplido.

Ah y ¿de qué hablaron? - le volví a decir pero ella me vio de una forma que podía interpretar molesta, bueno no lo sabía tenía la cara ligeramente roja pero no sabía porque eso en ella era como "normal"

Es lo que te acababa de decir Tao Ren, a veces creo que te aburren mis conversaciones… mejor dime ¿qué hiciste tu? – no se para que le pregunte, ahora resultó contraproducente ya que no tenía la intención de decirle que había estado con Horo – Horo y nos habíamos besado, bueno al menos ya no estaba pensando en el dichoso beso.

Nada en particular, Yoh y Ana salieron de casa, así que yo también salí a dar la vuelta con el cabeza de hielo – le contesté ya casi estábamos por llegar a la pensión -

Anda vamos que es tarde Horo- Horo me espera en la habitación.- le dije casi sin pensarlo y de nuevo me sonroje al pensarlo, por fortuna estaba oscuro y ella no lo noto, luego ella rió un poco y apresuró el paso.

Se nota que lo extrañaste mucho, mañana por qué no lo invitas a tu departamento en Tokio y van a dar una vuelta, sería lindo, además mañana también iré al restaurante y tengo el presentimiento que Yoh y Ana irán a monte Osore – me sorprendió, ir con él a Tokio… ¿por qué demonios se me tenía que venir a la mente el recuerdo del aquel beso? aunque el hecho de salir en Tokio con él tal vez aclare mis ideas y sobre todo él se lo merece, después de todos problemas que ha pasado.

Si tal vez mañana vaya a Tokio – fue lo último que dije antes de entrar a pensión donde ya estaban todos reunidos y cenando, yo solo subí dejando atrás a todos.

Entonces subí a la habitación donde estaba él, tendido en el futón creí que dormía pero no era así, solo estaba descansando o tal vez pensando, el se veía tranquilo a diferencia de mi. Aun así le hable tratando de parecer indiferente.

Mañana temprano… mañana regreso a Tokio – dije, aunque al principio dudé un poco, decidí decírselo rápido.

Te vas… supongo que estas molesto – él me miró, luego inmediatamente cambió su mirada hacia afuera, en la ventana; cuando éramos niños el siempre miraba hacia afuera, como si esperara algo.

Mañana todos los demás saldrán – le dije, tal vez para darle la explicación sobre aquello de lo cual le quería hablar.

Creo que me quedaré solo entonces…- contesto aun con la mirada en la ventana, no sé porque, pero quería me viera.

¿Quieres ir conmigo? –le dije cuando ya estaba harto de que no me mirara, y lo logré él enseguida cambio su actitud y me miró, toda su atención estaba en mi.

Eh, yo bueno es que… no creí – entonces él me decía que no, había osado rechazar a Ren Tao, en todo caso igualmente no le iba a rogar, aun así estoy acostumbrado a pasar todo el tiempo solo en el departamento.

No te estoy obligando - dije en el momento en cual ya me estaba acostando en el futón, lo mejor era ignorar todo lo que había pasado

Ren, me gustaría ir contigo – entonces él se paró y se puso a un lado de mi futón, me miro y sonrió después de lo que dijo – me encantaría pasar el día contigo.

**Holly- holasss ya está este capítulo, el ultimo de este periodo vacacional ToT**

**Neko: al fin libre**

**Holly: cállate que todavía tienes tus responsabilidades que cumplir…**

**Neko: pero ya no tendré mi paga…**

**Holly: te la mando por paquetería… y mejor agradece los mensajes**

**Neko: me da flojera ir de uno en uno… agradece tu de forma global**

**Holly: nu le hagan caso está loco… U-U de todas formas muchas gracias por sus mensajitos yo si los leo por que este neko anda por todo menos donde debe.. ehh y hablando de eso deja de ver hentai!!! Neko depravado **

**Neko: que no vez que es la mejor parte**

**Holly: ahhh yo tenía razón eres igualito a Killua solo por eso le pondré lemon!!!**

**Neko: noooo!!!! Entonces pon mas ren x tamao…**

**Holly: es YAOI entiendes YAOI**

**Neko: ahh y Asia no creas que no lo sé que me dijiste proveedor del yaoi.. tu , siii tu. Tu eres una proveedora de azúcar no refinada de mala calidad y no digo nada eHHH algún día irán a clausurarte tu expendio de azúcar ilegal y ya verás ese día recordaras al neko terrorista al cual le dijiste proveedor de yaoi… ehhhh**

**Ehhhh**

**Holly: ya que acabó con su monólogo me voy cambio y fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena.

_Dedicado a Ryuuro, Asia y a los que criticaron "el cumpleaños de Horo" por que sin ellos no escribiríamos juntos. Y las lindas personitas que nos escriben en amor yaoi ^ ^ gracias por sus comentarios._

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Y entonces… acabamos aquí**

Domingo 16 de noviembre Tokio Japón

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Sí; ahora estoy en frente de él, y lo que nos separa es una mesa blanca redonda, de las típicas mesas que hay en las heladerías que son para dos personas y que generalmente usan las parejas; una de esas, en donde una vez fui con Tamao y las vi pero nunca me senté en una. En una de esas donde ahora comparto un estúpido helado con el Ainu ya que se le ocurrió comprar un tonto helado en una tonta heladería en el centro de Japón. Aun no sé como carajos llegamos aquí…

Ren este helado es delicioso – me dice con una estúpida sonrisa, parece un niño pequeño comiendo dulces y tiene toda la cara llena de helado. Eso de alguna manera me da gracias pues me recuerda algo que dijo cuando compre el dichoso helado y dijo: _"el helado napolitano es como el equipo de Ren, el de chocolate es Chocolove, el de vainilla soy yo y el fresa es señorito… porque eres bien fresa"_ y digo que, de alguna manera me da gracias porque ese idiota me dijo fresa… con lo que se ganó un golpe en su cabeza de hielo.

Deja de gritar me avergüenzas… y límpiate la cara – le digo con monotonía aunque me divierte verlo, no sé por qué me entretiene tanto estar con él… aunque esté en una situación tan embarazosa y sienta la mirada de tantas personas.

Lo siento Ren, es que tiene años que no como uno de estos, en la tribu no hay helados, bueno halla no hay nada – me mira con dulzura desde que salimos hoy por la mañana él esta así.

Salimos temprano por la mañana pues le dije que tenía que ir a la facultad por un libro, tenía algo de tarea para el lunes y los domingos cerraban la biblioteca temprano así que salimos sin que nos despidieras de los demás, llegamos en media hora y él no me hablaba, estaba raro en el camino luego saqué el tonto libro y lo invite desayunar al departamento, pero me dijo que no… el muy idiota me dijo que no había probado comida china en años y lo llevé a comer a un restaurante, luego vio una exposición en un parque y se le ocurrió ir a ver la mentada exposición, horas más tardes le dio calor….¡le dio calor! Y me pido un refresco que tomo en una banca del parque; vio un estúpido perro y lo siguió ¡por que se veía bonito! y por último se le ocurrió comprar uno de esos helados como él dijo "_que tienen tres bolas de sabores y chocolate y una cereza y crema batida y chispitas de colores"_ que luego no podía terminarse y me dijo que lo comiera con él y entonces…

Acabamos en esta heladería en esta mesita comiendo helados juntos…

Ren, lo siento, tienes cosas que hacer y estas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo

entonces lo miré a los ojos, eso que veía ¿Era acaso un sonrojo en sus mejillas? y ¿Por qué me estaba gustando tanto su mirada?

Humm, no importa de todas formas tu harás la limpieza del departamento mientras yo hago la estúpida tarea - Le digo mientras el toma una cucharada de helado de fresa, es curioso como se come el helado, y va dejando la cereza. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él aun así tengo compromisos que cumplir y como todos los domingos pasaré por Tamao y la iré a dejar a la pensión.

Ehh, ¿yo? – él mi mira y ríe nervioso, ahora entiendo porque esta extraño; no se quiere quedar a solas conmigo en el departamento, supongo que se debe a lo que paso anoche… después de todo él me beso.

Sí, tengo que ir al departamento a hacer la tarea luego pasaremos por Tamao a la cafetería y los iré a dejara a la pensión.- es la primera vez que se me hace tedioso tener que pasar por ella, me gustaría que Horokeu se quedara en mi departamento esta noche y no tener que verla.

Ahh, es verdad tienes que ir por Tamao, ella es tu novia…- ya casi termina el helado y juega con la cereza en el plato, mientras toma unas chispitas de colores.

Se supone – contesto mientras tomo una servilleta. Y pido la cuenta a la señorita que nos atendió.

Oye Ren, ¿quieres mucho a Tamao? – su pregunta me desubicó un poco, a decir verdad es algo que yo ya me había preguntado y solo concluí que la estimaba, le había tomado un cariño especial, hasta ahora había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero nada más que eso.

Así debe de ser ¿no? – aun así él no tenía por qué saberlo, eso solo me importaba a mí y en todo caso a Tamao era algo que no quería decírselo a nadie sobre todo porque no me gustaría herir a Tamao, quien ha estado a mi lado aun sabiendo cómo soy yo, aun cuando yo era completamente frio con ella y aun cuando ella sabía que en un principio no sentía nada por ella…

Si supongo - lo oigo suspirar, ya acabo el helado solo le queda esa cereza que ha estado vigilando desde que le dieron el helado, se ve tan feliz con esa cosa que ya me harto, le está prestando más atención a esa cosa roja más que a mí y odio que Horokeu Usui le preste atención a otra cosa que no sea yo.

¡que tanto le ves a esa cosa! – le digo ya exasperado.

Nyaa Ren es que son deliciosas. – me dice como si de un gran discurso se tratase, con una cuchara en lo alto. Esa maldita cereza… me desharé de ella.

¡Ahh dame acá esa cosa! ya es tarde- tomo la cereza por el palito y se la quito, tomándola entre dos de mis dedos.

Ahhh Ren no te comas mi cereza –me dice casi llorando, es una escena muy peculiar, él es más alto que yo; hoy trae puestos unos jeans azules y una playera negra muy pegada sin su banda en la cabeza eso hace que unos mechones de cabello azul caigan libremente por su blanca piel; se vería muy bien de no ser por el hecho de que se comporta como un niño de diez años lloriqueando por un cereza.

Yo la pague es mía de igual forma- le digo mientras tengo la victoria, ¡yo gané cereza! la atención del cabeza de pues es mía. Ja una cereza jamás le podría ganar al Gran Ren Tao.

Pero tú me invitaste chino egoísta – bueno eso no estaba en los planes ese tonto ainu no tiene por qué ofenderme.-

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Aun no puedo creerlo, el día de hoy ha sido inolvidable, nunca creí que estar con Ren fuera tan bueno, aunque en un principio no estaba muy seguro de estar a solas con él después de lo que paso , el aparenta ser frio y no darse cuenta, pero me puedo ver como tiene detalles conmigo y ha estado toda la mañana así, es como si él y yo estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, aun así creo que eso es imposible, sobre todo por Tamao y de alguna manera no puedo acercarme mucho a mis amigos por que les puedo traer problemas y más ahora que estoy seguro mi papá me debe estar buscando, más vale que solo está por aquí un día más.

Cállate cabeza de hielo – aun así me divierto tanto estado con Ren, ella tenía razón, Ren me gusta, me gusta mucho, me gusta como saben sus labios, me gusta cómo se siente y me gusta como es él conmigo… porque sé que él no es así con nadie más… es algo que ni siquiera Tamao tiene, él es solo así conmigo.

Ren esa era mi cereza. – le digo cuando veo que esa cereza, esa que he estado cuidando, por la cual he estado pensado que tiene un color parecida los labios de Ren ha sido robada… esa ¡ERA MI CEREZA!

Sácala de mi boca si la quieres – justo en ese momento él lo hizo, despertó todo lo que tenía guardado por él, un deseo incontrolable; él de poseerlo, había logrado seducirme por completo con un acto tan simple como pasar esa cereza entre sus labios e introducirla en sus labios. Pude sentir calor y escalofrió al mismo tiempo, sentí la necesidad de probar sus labios y todo su ser, por eso salí de ahí, salí sin mirar atrás.

Domingo 16 de noviembre "restaurante en Tokio"

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura **

Hoy por la mañana no vi a Ren, salió muy temprano, solo dejó una nota donde decía que pasará por mí en la noche, es algo que hace los domingos pues no nos vemos de lunes a jueves por los horarios, y tal como lo pensé la señorita Ana e Yoh saldrán al monte Osore, supongo que tratara de solucionar el problema de la señora Yuriko y del joven Horo –Horo, creo que buscara una nueva sacerdotisa y se llevara a Yuriko.

Hoy la pensión se quedará sola.

En el restaurante todo está igual, la comida que preparé hoy con el señor Ryu quedo estupenda y está casi lleno, ya casi hora de la comida; hoy es domingo y los domingos el chico que ve hacia afuera llega desde temprano, pero hoy no ha llegado.

Me hubiera gustado verlo hoy, y platicar con él, ya que aun no sé cómo se llama. Es curioso pero ahora creo que soy yo la que lo está esperando.

Tamao, la mesa tres, por favor – me dijo Ryu, hoy he estado algo distraída, más de lo normal.

Si ya voy – tomo la orden y voy hacia la cocina, tengo un presentimiento, lo siento algo va a pasar y creo que tiene que ver con el joven Horo – Horo, es mejor que use la tablilla para tener una lectura.

¿te sientes bien Tamao? – me preguntó Ryu supongo que el nota que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

Si joven Ryu, es que hace un poco de calor.

Bueno entones tomate un descanso toma algo fresco, no quiero que te canses – me dijo mientras busco otra mesera, aquí hay tres meseras Ryu es algo así como el gerente, aunque es el que cocina, se supones que soy la subgerente pero siempre atiendo como mesera y los amigos del señor Ryu se encargan de traer todas las cosas del supermercado y entregar pedidos.

Si creo que saldré un momento – fue por eso que salí y tomé la tablilla, hacía tiempo que no la usaba pues una vez Ren me dijo, que es mejor esperar a ver que nos traerá el destino a ver en una tablilla que es lo que a va pasar, por eso ya no la usaba, pero ahora estoy algo preocupada no sé por qué.

Estaba haciendo algo calor, era extraño pues ya estaba entrando el invierno aun así estába soleado, salí del restaurante y caminé un poco entonces usé la tablilla, Conchi y Ponchi me molestaron un poco, ellos siempre lo hacen; no me molesta, aun así lo que vi en la tablilla no sé si me sorprendió o me dolió. Aun así, sí ese es el destino era mejor aceptarlo; por en esos momentos puede entender una frase que me dijo una vez el señor Amidamaru, esa sensación de lluvia en primera, pero esta vez sentía como si estuviera lloviendo en ese día soleado, sin poderme contener estaba llorando.

Señorita Tamao- escuche tras de mí, pero no quise voltear a ver quien era luego vi frente de mi un pañuelo blanco.

Gracias – lo tomé y limpie un poco mi rostro, después eso trate de olvidarlo, después de todo yo de alguna ya lo presentía.

A que se debe que una chica linda como usted derrame lagrimas – el me miro de una forma que no entiendo pero me hacía sentir bien, el chico del café que siempre miraba hacia afuera.

Creo que me enteré de algo que no quería saber – le dije sin pensarlo esta era la segunda vez que hablaba con el sin conocerlo, sin saber cómo se llamaba.

Si ya lo sabe lo mejor es solucionarlo y si no se puede hacer pues entonces no tiene por que lamentarse, sabe ayer por la noche pensé que la felicidad nos espera siempre en algún lugar a condición de que no vallamos a buscarla…1 – dijo mientras se posos frente de mí, sus ojos se veían diferentes, ya no se veía como el chico triste y ausente de la noche anterior

Supongo, pero aun no me ha dicho como se llama - me dolía pero tenía él razón, no debía lamentarme.

Ah, lo siento ayer no presente, bueno Hirahisawa Yuki ; estudiante de la facultad de gastronomía y tengo 23 años, y soy un buen chico, ahora que yo nos conocemos vamos señorita Tamao – sin darme cuenta me había tomado de la mano ya empezó a caminar frente de mi, fue gracioso hablo rápido sin interrupciones

¿pero a donde vamos? – le pregunte, después de todo estaba caminado con el chico sin un rumbo conocido.

Conozco un lugar donde venden el mejor de los capuchinos, iba a ese lugar antes, no esta tan lejos.- me decía con naturalidad lo veía sonreír, era lindo sonriendo, me transmitía mucha confianza.

Ah bueno pero es que yo estoy en mi trabajo

Por un día no esta tan mal anda vamos– luego de eso caminamos uno al lado del otro tomando rumbo a esa cafetería.

Está bien – luego el chico empezó a platicar conmigo mientras caminábamos juntos.

Me dijo que ayer por la noche vio a la chica y hablo con ella, le había dicho que ya no la buscaría más y que le deseaba ser muy feliz, por eso hoy ya no fue desde temprano. Luego llegamos a la cafetería era un lindo lugar el pidió un capuchino y yo pedí un expreso, por la costumbre de pedir ese café; es que le gusta a Ren, y siempre lo pido aunque yo prefiero las cosas dulces, luego el pidió un pastel de crema batida y me lo dio, platicar con él me hizo sentir tranquila y de hecho ya estaba dejando de pensar en todo lo que había visto en la tablilla; me hubiera gustado estar si por más tiempo pero no fue así.

Sin querer vi hacia afuera, el Joven Horo – Horo caminaba velozmente al parecer se había peleado con Ren o algo por el estilo, por la cara que traía, segundos más tarde Ren estaba tras de él. Lo detuvo de golpe no sé qué es lo que dicen no alcanzo a escuchar pero se ve molesto Ren, muy molesto; lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló se están peleando, tal vez debería intervenir, pero a decir verdad no quiero hacerlo, primero porque no quiero que Ren conozca a Yuki y además porque no quiero ver a Ren de frente, no aun.

Tamao estas bien - me pregunta, al parecer me ha estado hablando y yo no le presté atención

Lo siento, es que allá afuera – le dijo mientras veo como ellos siguen discutiendo.

¿Los conoces?

Si, el de cabello violeta, el es mi novio

Tu, tu novio, lo siento tamaño no sabía que tenias novio, creo que soy una molestia, espero que no se enoje conmigo con lo aterrador que se ve peleando…

No te preocupes, el no ha notado que estoy aquí, en lo me notaria porque Ren no me quiere.

Tamao, porque sigues siendo su novia si no te quiere, deberías tomar en cuenta tus propios consejos y no estar con alguien que no te corresponde.- me dijo mientras suspiraba, luego vi como Ren término jalando al joven Horo y se fueron.

El me corresponde todavía y tal vez puedo hacer algo al respecto – pronuncie sin pensarlo, sé que las predicciones tienen un motivo y pueden hasta cierto punto ser cambiadas

¿Por qué dices todavía?- el me pregunto extrañado,

No por nada en particular – tratando de desviar el tema, porque yo tomaría este destino en mis manos…

Tamao eres una chica muy extraña, pero me gusta estar contigo- fue lo último que dijo cuando salimos de la cafetería, es extraño en cualquier otro momento ese comentario me hubiera gustado, pero ahora no pude sentir nada al respecto.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Citas**

El lugar de la felicidad_: la felicidad nos espera siempre en algún lugar, a condición de que no vallamos a buscarla_. Voltaire

**Holly: nyaaaa al fin el cap 5 que felicidad… y con lo vendrá me pondré mas feliz… por que al fin se quedaran solitos en un lugar solitos muajajajajaja**

**Neko : quien se atrevió a decirme gatito!!! Soy neko Tao Ren no gatito!!!**

**Holly: no es para tanto después de todo eres un gatito lindo, hermoso y lindo y tierno que juegas con las pelusas… **

**Neko: mejor no digas nada ¬¬ # **

**Holly: bueno lo siento sé que el cap 4 estuvo raro pero disculpen lo subí sin pensarlo y escribí a media noche por que era mi nee- chann asia y jeje en amor yaoi le puse completo, porque ya los conozco sé que muchos de ahí no leen si no está completa la historia juajua**

**Neko: eso es mentir**

**Holly: noo que va… **

**Neko: hoy no estoy de buenas así que no digo nada… bueno si, molestare a Asia… **

**Holly: no la molestes, y bueno el chico lindo que hablamos es pues como Yuki de fruit básquet, en su mirada como Eriol de Sakura CC en su forma de pensar y en que le gusta cocinar y físicamente como Ren en el tamaño y lo delgado jejeje… combinación patentada de Holly y Neko…**

**Neko: eso no importa, es un personaje extra que se va… que no importa… y bueno como me dijeron; gracias por sus mensajes es bueno saber que opinan de las tonterías que se pueden publicar por internet **

**Holly: bueno eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba viniendo del neko… gracias en serio, cambio y fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena.

_Dedicado a Ryuuro, Asia y a los que criticaron "el cumpleaños de Horo" por que sin ellos no escribiríamos juntos. Y las lindas personitas que nos escriben en amor yaoi ^ ^ gracias por sus comentarios._

Tamao eres una chica muy extraña, pero me gusta estar contigo- fue lo último que dijo cuando salimos de la cafetería, es extraño en cualquier otro momento ese comentario me hubiera gustado, pero ahora no pude sentir nada al respecto.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Capitulo 6**

**Lo que puede pasar en un departamento**

Domingo 16 de noviembre, Departamento de Ren Tao

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Ren… ¿ya me vas a hablar? – le pregunté, pues a medio día habíamos tenido una maratónica pelea, de aquellas monumentales batallas épicas que solo Ren y yo teníamos y como consecuencia me gané unos cuantos golpes, que nos gritáramos y que él se pusiera rojo de coraje hasta que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, estuvo a punto de hacer una fusión de almas, pero ¡oh! Sorpresa, el señorito ya no traía a Basón con él y entonces justo cuando yo me iba a morir de la risa y mucha gente se puso a nuestro alrededor a observarnos pelear él me jalo y me trajo hasta su departamento sin hablarme, naturalmente a mi solo de me causó gracia, pero creo que Ren en serio se molestó por dejarlo hablando solo en la heladería; aun así creo que fue lo mejor pues no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de que Ren Tao me vea sonrojado por él. Y esa _cereza del deseo prohibido_ como la llamé, fue la causa de todo lo que pasó. En conclusión la cereza tiene la culpa de todo. Y por culpa de eso Ren no me habla, pero ya se le está pasando el coraje. Tal vez tampoco sea mala idea estar con Ren en su casa a solas.

La casa de Ren era extraña, y digo extraña porque era linda, una casa en donde nunca me imagine que viviera Ren; paredes completamente blancas en una apartamento en el último piso de un edifico que parecía nuevo, los muebles estaban muy bien ordenados y todo estaba y limpio. Hasta que llegué a la cocina.

Limpia la cocina – me sentenció; no lo podía creer, después de ver tanta perfección en la casa algo debía de estar mal, y ese lugar era la cocina. Había tantas cosas; entre basura, comida de quien sabe cuántos años, mohos y cuanta materia viviente pudiera coexistir ahí.

Pero Ren… este lugar está vivo… - dije casi llorando mientras él sonreía victorioso al darme tal castigo

Eso te pasa por dejarme hablando solo, y por armar un escando a medio Japón – me dijo ya no tan enojado pero aún gritado, me resultaba extraño saber que toda la casa estuviera impecable menos la cocina y aun más sabiendo que si su novia era Tamao no estuviera esa parte del departamento limpio.

Lo siento, la culpa la tiene la cereza… - el sonrió y caminó hacia lo que creo era su habitación.

Si, esa era una estúpida cereza… - me dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto y dejarme en la cocina.

Ren había cambiado, era más suave, tranquilo; era algo que no lo podía explicar aun así guardaba ese toque frio y serio que tanto me gustaba, él por mucho era la persona más misteriosa que conocía y también la más problemática, aun así desde que nos conocimos siempre estuvimos juntos en todo, molestándonos, jugando, peleando hasta el día que tuve que regresar a Hokaido.

Aun recuerdo ese día, fue algo extraño y caso podría jurar que Ren estaba molesto por algo era 31 de diciembre.

Recibí la llamada de mi padre, me decía que tenía que regresar lo antes posible pues se aproximaba una fecha importante, entonces me fui y le dije a Yoh que me iría esa tarde, él me pregunto si todo estaba bien y le dije que si, en ese tiempo yo aun no sabía nada de los problemas que iba a tener ni tampoco sabía que mi madre ya había muerto, le dije que regresaría, me despedí solo de Yoh creyendo que regresaría en año nuevo más nunca regresé.

Aun así al menos por hoy quiero estar a gusto con Ren, sé que no puedo reponer todo el tiempo y que tampoco puedo cambiar las cosas, huir de casa no arreglará nada y la responsabilidad que tengo no la puedo evitar y es mejor que regrese mañana a casa si no quiero causarles molestias a mis amigos.

Y por ahora lo mejor es arreglar la cocina de Ren si no quiero unas dos hora horas más peleando… así que señor jabón, señor mandil, con su permiso.1

Estaba limpiando la selva que tenía por nombre "cocina" ya estaba casi todo en su lugar y hasta encontré un frigo bar nuevo cuando Ren salió de su cuarto, se había cambiado de ropa, ya que en la mañana traía un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa blanca, por ropas chinas que le sentaban muy bien y dejaban partes de su cuerpo al descubierto como parte de su abdomen y la camisa no abotonada dejaba ver su pecho aun con la marca de un gran cicatriz que nunca había sanado por completo y aún así cautivadora.

Ren… estoy cansado y tengo hambre. – dije cuando vi salir al señorito de su cuarto después de casi media hora, me pregunto ¿que habrá estado haciendo? Solo se habrá cambiado de ropa o ya habrá hecho su tarea.

Ya es tarde vamos a comprar algo, si quieres podemos ir al restaurante donde trabaja Tamao – me dijo muy serio, pero me molestó; a ella no la quería ver hoy era solo para Ren y yo, además si tanto la quería ver que fuera él solo.

No, no quiero ver a Ryu me cae mal- fue lo primero que se ocurrió, bueno no era que fuera el mejor de mis amigos, pero era mejor que decir que no quería ver a Tamao.

¿desde cuándo? Te llevabas bien con todos – me preguntó, le había extrañado lo que dije y no lo creía, después de todo el señorito no era para nada tonto.

Bueno no me cae mal, solo no quiero ir para allá – y mejor le dije la verdad, después de todo si solo iba a estar aquí un día más lo mejor aprovecharlo, al menos lo que tenía a mí alcance.

Bueno entonces ¿qué quieres comer? aquí como te darás cuenta no hay nada –entonces él cedió una vez más, este día me complacía en lo que quería.

Vi una tienda cerca yo prepararé algo – una vez que estaba a todo listó tenía pensado prepararle algo de comida, tal vez la rosadita era muy buen cocinando pero yo también podía hacerlo.

No me da mucha confianza tu comida - y al escuchar eso me molestó, después de todo no podía hacerle competencia a Tamao, y solo Ren la quería más de lo que era capaz de admitir abiertamente.

Hay sí, solo comes lo que te prepara tu noviecita – vociferé molesto a lo que solo atinó a levantar el ceño y medió reír.

No – luego tomo las llaves de su departamento, después de todo iríamos a comprar algo y cuando íbamos hacia afuera decidí decirle lo que tenía pensado.

Oye Ren mañana regresare a Hokaido – le dije a lo que pude notar se sorprendió y enseguida me contestó.

¿Por qué? no tienes que hacerlo – volteo de frente y me miró molesto tenerlo tan cerca me incomodaba de cierta forma… y digo me incomodaba por no decir que quería tenerlo más cerca y besarlo de nuevo aunque el me lo impidiera.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

El muy idiota otra vez de iba largar; una vez ya se había largado sin decirme nada aun cuando el prometió que estaría conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños, acepto que yo tengo parte de la culpa por no decirle que día era, pero aún así el se fue el día antes y no lo volví a ver hasta ahora, y justo cuando apenas estoy por perdonándolo por eso se piensa largar de nuevo. Después de todo no es mi problema ni tiene por que importarme, solo que hay pequeño problema, que sí me importa no quiero que se valla.

Mi padre me vendrá buscar, Pilika no podrá guardar por mucho tiempo donde estoy, es obvio para ella que estoy con Yoh – dijo resignado, después de todo los problemas que tenía no eran tan simples.

Pero te buscaran en la pensión no aquí… - le dije tratando de convencerlo de quedarse aunque no sabía por quería detenerlo con tanta instancia.

No, no creo que sea buena idea además es peligroso que mi mamá ande por aquí y si la descubren. – él contestó algo pensativo, no entendía a que era lo que se refería, y más aquello de su mamá.

Tu mamá… ¿que no había muerto? – le pregunté enseguida, pues según sabía su mamá se había muerto hace tiempo.

Bueno es que… - suspiró un poco tomo aire y luego dijo - ahhhh te diré un secreto si tú me contestas algo. – resignado prosiguió, lo que me estaba diciendo me intrigaba un tanto.

Las cosas no se condicionan… - le dije después de que me habló y que me pedía algo a cambio.

Es que si no te vas burlar de mi – con una pose de niño pequeño hablo, aun así estaba dispuesto a contestarle cualquier cosa que preguntara, no tenía gran cosa que esconder no es que guardara un secreto.

Si pero primero dime lo que te preocupa y luego te contesto lo que quieras – observé cómo se detuvo y cerró la puerta del departamento de donde salíamos para comprar las cosas y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones, fui tras él y me senté enfrente.

Bueno pero luego te quejes- se quedó un tanto inquieto, por lo visto esto iba a tomar algo de tiempo, así que me levanté y tome un vaso con agua cuando volví a escuchar que me hablaba - Yuriko es mi mamá, ella es la cuidaba el sello del norte y escapo conmigo porque yo debo cuidar el sello y es muy irresponsable y no es cuidadosa y le gusta parecer un chica de 16 años - me dijo mientras hablaba rápido, bueno eso al menos me aclaraba algo, ese espíritu que están tan cerca de Horo- Horo era su mamá… bueno eso no estaba tan mal

Es tu mamá… ¿y eso qué? ¿por qué no me habías dicho? – le pregunte, pues sabía que había mucho más que eso lo que le hacía regresar era otra cosa y además porque no lo dijo desde un principio.

Es que ella me dijo que no te lo dijera porque… quería que alguien se pusiera celoso… - me contesto enseguida cosa que me desubico un poco, celoso ¿a quién?

Ahh y eso ¿Por qué? – volví a interrogar curioso, pues eso si que no lo esperaba y tal vez después de todo ese beso si había significado algo para él o ¿era otra cosa?

Porque no sabía que Tamao era tu novia –contesto más rapído de lo que era humanamente posible… muy extraño en él.

¿te gusta Tamao? – aun así había algo que no entendía, por eso la habrá visto desea manera cuando llegó, y además empezaba a sentir una sensación extraña en el estomago ¿era hambre? ¿nerviosismo? ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que algo

inesperado sucedería?

No Ren, Tamao no me gusta, yo quiero a otra persona.-dijo serio volteando hacia otro lado.

¿Y quién es esa persona? – traté de buscar su mirada peor aun la desviaba un poco, no sabía a qué se debía.

Primero cónstame una cosa – y al fin su mirada se centro en la mía, nunca en toda mi vida lo había visto tan serio, ni siquiera cuando peleamos con Hao el estaba así.

Ahh si está bien – le respondí rápido pues se me estaba acabando la paciencia y sobre todo, esta situación me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Pero me dirás la verdad… - suspiro y me miró extraño - porque yo te lo estoy contando todo a ti… y además, confió en ti – y al final de esas palabras sentí un sensación extraña en mi pecho, sabía que éramos amigos, pero nunca pensé que me tuviera tanta confianza, a mí más que a Yoh quien se supone es el mejor amigo de todos.

Si… solo pregunta y ya – conteste pues que rea lo que me me preguntaría, después de todo él estaña extraño y apenas anoche me había besado.

¿Que sientes por ella… por Tamao en serio la amas? - pregunto nervioso, eso era todo, una que era algo que no quería contestar, pero se lo debía y a mí no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Creí que ibas preguntar otra cosa… bueno pues nada en particular, afecto tal vez, ella me miraba con mucha insistencia y un día le pregunte porque me miraba y solo me dijo que yo le parecía agradable luego de eso le pedí que fuera m novia porque mi papa me dijo que buscara una sucesora para la dinastía Tao, ella es Shaman y sabe sobre mi familia y es más fácil estar con ella que buscar a cualquier otra eso es todo.

Yo creí que tenías algo especial con ella, la tratas muy bien; no tratas a nadie así… solo a mí – y cuando dijo eso me sorprendió… yo la trato bien, como la novia que se supone es, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió es que el notara que era amable con él, había sido completamente cuidadoso para que notara que le complacía en todo…

Yo soy así con todos, no acaso los lleve hasta América para el torneo del Shaman King y hasta perdí un avión privado - le conteste molesto, otra vez estábamos descuento y alzando el tono de voz.

Si pero nunca sales a caminar en las calles con nadie – me reprochó como si le diera un gran valor a todo lo que había hecho por él hoy.

Es porque tenía algo que hacer – le dije, después de todo si lo traje fue solo porque Tamao me lo dijo… el que yo haya ido casi corriendo a la habitación a invitarlo no tiene nada que ver con que lo haya querido invitar y estar todo el día con él.

Y estoy seguro que nunca ha venido a tu departamento nadie más que yo – se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda, eso sí que no se iba a permitir a Ren Tao nadie le da la espalda.

Eso es mentira, Tamao se queda aquí a veces – le dije mientras le di la vuelta para que me mirara, pero cometí ahí mi primer error

Después de todo cumple toda su tarea como "novia" y complace al señorito, o debo decir señor… - me contesto molesto, más de lo que nunca había visto; en este día había visto facetas de Horo que nunca antes había visto. Aun así su comentario desbordo por completo todo el coraje que tenia, sin darme cuenta lo empuje y caí sobre de él en el sillón donde estábamos

En primer lugar no te permito que la ofendas, no ofendas ni a ella ni a mí, ella es una persona muy respetable, siempre lo ha sido el que no la ame aun no quiere decir que me aproveche de ella, y en segundo no tienes porque venir a decir esas cosas a mi casa ¡que quieres pelear o que te pasa! - encima de él le grité, lo tenía sujeto de los hombros estaba sobre de él con las piernas a cada lado, vi su rostro de cerca estaba completamente sonrojado, ahí cometí mi segundo error, debí moverme de esa posición antes de que me contestara.

No Ren tao, es solo que quiero que seas solo mío – y justo cuando termino de decir eso, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y jalaron hacia él estando por completo sobre de él.

Ehhh – conteste aterrado ante tal cercanía, nunca, nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona a tal punto de sentir su piel, su ropa y el palpitar de su corazón; inmóvil por su acercamiento atiné a voltear a verlo, su cara estaba a milímetros de la mía luego acerco sus labios a mi oído y me hablo muy despacio, casi susurrando.

Ren la persona que me gusta y me gusto incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta… esa persona eres tú.- dijo a lo que me quede estoico luego el bajo sus brazos y empezó a acariciarme la espalada y besar mi cuello con lo que me estremecí, la fuerza con la que lo estaba sosteniendo de los hombros desapareció, lo rodee del cuello y me deje hacer todo lo que él guiaba.

Domingo 16 de noviembre, restaurante en Tokio, 8:30 pm

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura**

Ya es tarde, el dijo que pasaría por mí, en todos estos años el nunca ha llegado tarde, por lo general siempre llega antes y él es quien me espera, muchas veces aunque le digo que no venga por mí de alguna manera viene por mi cuando es tarde, llama por teléfono, pero hoy no ni siquiera se ha molestado .

Esta con él, lo sé aun así hare todo lo posible por que no estén juntos, porque Ren Tao, Ren es la primera persona que me había notado y porque él es mi novio.

Tamao ya es tarde yo te llevare- me dijo Ruy al ver que Ren no había llegado – Ren debe estar problemas o algo muy urgente, él nunca llega tarde

No joven Ryu iré a buscarlo a su departamento, está cerca – le dije mientras sonreía, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer solo limitarme sonreír y espera que nadie notara lo molesta que estaba.

Estas segura ya es muy tarde yo te llevo – me dijo amablemente, pero me rehusé no quería la ayuda de nadie en esos momentos, quería resolver esto por mí misma, siempre me habían visto como un persona tonta, como alguien débil pero esta vez no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente

No joven Ryu yo iré no se moleste – dije para lo que al fin note como me dejo y se iba en su motocicleta.

Bueno hasta mañana – fue lo que dijo antes de irse.

¿estás segura que todo está bien? – y me sorprendí que me hablaran pero era él, reconocí su voz enseguida.

Ah, sigues por aquí – le dije con gracia después de todo esa persona me agradaba, y gracias a él este día no había sido tan malo.

De hecho me quede un tanto preocupado y me quede en casa de mi amiga viendo hacia acá- me dijo mientras señalaba la casa de la chica, aquella que me había dicho que le gustaba, era muy paradójico… había cambiado su centro de vigilancia.

Esa costumbre tuya de espiar a la gente no es buena (¬¬ u) - le conteste un poco extrañada, nunca antes me habían vigilado.

No lo puedo evitar, no puedo dejar a una amiga sola, así que vamos yo te acompañaré cerca de la casa de OHH Gran Ren Tao! – dijo sarcástico , pero muy gracioso, al parecer a Yuki- kun no le agradaba Ren

Le marcaré a su celular tal vez viene para acá –dije como último recurso, el celular sonó, la llamada entraba pero no contestaba…- No contesta

Bueno vamos por él…

**Holaaa. Este capítulo lo hice yo solita… muajajajajaja si que los jitomatasos van todos para mi, asi que no se quejen de todos los errores que encuentrennn asi soy y así seré… bueno y no resistí y puse una carita en Tamao, nueno como estuve muy depre y casi me corto las venas con una galleta salada… pues no sé cómo este esté capitulo me cuentan si les gustó o no, bueno tengo la mala suerte de que cuando escriben en no me escriben en amor yaoi … que malos son yo que les tenía confianza a los de amor yaoi, bueno hoy estoy triste y en el fic hay muchas frases que me repetí en un día… y eso de que Tamao se enojo… pues yo también estoy enojada así que la entiendo que valla les pegue a todos buaaa para que le andan bajando el novio eso no se hace… a mí una zorra me lo estaba quitando… ahhh eso es otra historia no me hagan caso estoy loca… **

**Y si preguntan no estoy enojada por eso porque mi santo novio no cayó en la garras de la zorra … mi orgullo fue pateado pero eso también es otra historia.**

**Bueno cambio y fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena.

_Dedicado a Ryuuro, Asia y a los que criticaron "el cumpleaños de Horo" por que sin ellos no escribiríamos juntos. Y las lindas personitas que nos escriben en amor yaoi ^ ^ gracias por sus comentarios._

_Y por último a mi amiga Galleta de manzana que me tiene que aguantar todos los días en el buss… jejeje y que aun que diga que no tarde o temprano terminára viendo yaoi muajajajajajajaja_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Cuando todo se miraron**_

Le marcaré a su celular tal vez viene para acá –dije como último recurso, el celular sonó, la llamada entraba pero no contestaba

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Domingo 16 de noviembre, monte Osore

**Pov´s Yuriko Usui**

Habíamos hecho un viaje largo, la señorita Ana había estado comiendo casi todo el camino, casi todo porque la otra parte se la pasó en el baño vomitando, al parecer no se ha sentido bien y casi podría adivinar porque, yo también he pasado por esas cosas, pero creo que su prometido no está ni por enterado, creo que ese chico, el tal Yoh Asakura no se ha dado cuenta de nada; ni siquiera tiene idea del porque está aquí cargando las maletas.

¿Ana aun no ha salido del baño? –me dijo un tanto preocupado.

No creo que salga hasta que lleguemos - le dije sonriendo y tratando de calmarlo pero fue inútil.

¿Qué le habrá hecho daño?, ya tiene casi media hora dentro, la iré a ver, espero que Anita se sienta bien, no sé por qué decidió salir de viaje. – se recargó en una puerta mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

¿Quieres mucho a Ana? – le pregunté al verlo tan nervioso.

Ella es muy especial para mí, aunque me es difícil estar cerca de ella, yo la quiero mucho – me dijo de una forma suave y delicada, se podía ver lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

Y te piensas casar con ella pronto ¿verdad? – le dije, después de todo lo normal era que se casaran pronto si no querían tener problemas.

Si eso espero; yo tengo pensado casarme con ella el próximo año aunque no se lo he pedido formalmente – me dijo mientras sonreía, al parecer tenía una gran expectativa sobre su boda.

Humm yo creo que se tendrán que casar antes de lo que crees – le dije mientras vimos como Ana ya regresaba con una cara de frustración total.

¿Eh y por qué? – me preguntó, pero ya no le respondí pues Ana ya había regresado y se había sentado al lado de Yoh, él la miró con una tremenda ternura mientras que ella no quitaba la cara de pocos amigos, en un instante él la rodeo por la cintura y la abrazo.

¿Anita te sientes mejor? – le pregunto al tiempo que ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de él, era tan lindo contemplarlos me hubiera gustado alguna vez sentir ese amor que tienen las personas y no solo cumplir la ordenes de la tribu es por eso que no quiero Horokeu sufra lo mismo que yo y pierda su vida.

Ya casi llegamos – respondió luego se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para que se levantara enseguida tomo las maletas y se adelantó.

Ana… no le dirás a Yoh

Cuando lleguemos al monté Osore le diré, buscaremos una nueva sacerdotisa que quiera ir a cumplir con la tarea allá hay algunas que les gustaría cumplir con tu deber, pero dudo que tengan el suficiente poder, ya veré que haremos. – dijo mientras explicaba el por qué del viaje al que me había traído. Lo único que me preocupada era que no le había dicho nada a Horokeu.

Sí, pero no me refería a eso; ¿cuando le dirás que van a tener un bebe?

No lo sé, el no me ha pedido que este a su lado solo estamos juntos por compromiso.

No seas tonta, enseguida se nota cuanto te ama, se lo deberías decir no por nada ya hicieron sus cosillas juntos.

Ehh! Eso no le importa.

Domingo 16 de noviembre departamento de Ren Tao

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Lo estaba besando con desesperación y deseo; su piel, su aroma, los ligeros sonidos que hacía y como se estremecía me enloquecían, hacia ya un tiempo que tenía los ojos cerrados y solo mantenía los puños cerrados sin decir nada, solo una que otra vez dejaba salir de sus labios un efímero, suave pero audible quejido de placer, al principio estaba sobre de mi, pero lo jale hacia mí; sin dudarlo un poco me di la vuelta y caímos del sillón. Estábamos en la alfombra de su sala y, a pesar de que había caído sobre de él aun no decía nada y seguía con los ojos cerrados, quería verlo a los ojos pero temía que si hablaba un poco o hacía un movimiento más se perdería todo el encanto de esta pequeña atmosfera romántica que habíamos creado…

Estaba sobre de él, con cuidado pase una de mis manos por su rostro acariciando su piel, sus mejillas rosada y sus labios. Tenían el color de aquella cereza, sin dudarlo me posesione de ellos, besé sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro, me pregunte ¿Por qué Ren se dejaba hacer esto? Pero no me importaba, solo quería tenerlo debajo de mí; tocar suavemente su cintura delgada y bien delineada, su pecho; pasar mi respiración húmeda por encima de él mientras escuchaba como su corazón latía más y más rápido. Estaba por desabotonarle la camisa y empezar a quitarle todo aquello que me limitaba a sentir por completo su piel cuando escuche algo que me saco de mi ensoñación. Era el teléfono celular de él.

Sonó una vez, pero trate inútilmente de ignorarlo solo pensar quien era quien era la persona que le llamaba hizo que, por consecuencia me detuviera y me sintiera un tanto culpable. Entonces lo vi, al fin abrió los ojos y me miro consternado, traté de no ver su mirada sus ojos mostraban una sensación que no podía interpretar, nunca antes había visto a Ren Tao con esa mirada, con ese brillo en sus ojos y con su mejillas coloreadas de carmín. Aun así me levante de encima de él cuando vi sus intenciones de contestar su celular. Solo me levante y miré hacia el suelo temiendo lo que podría suceder ahora, su rechazo tal vez; sin embargo lo que sucedió me impacto, él se levanto y caminó hacia su celular, sin mirar siquiera de quien era la llamada apagó el teléfono y camino hacia mí.

Me miró y después de eso pude sentir como la cara me ardía. Me había dado una bofetada.

Lo siento Ren, es mejor que me valla - contesté enseguida después del golpe que me dio, no debí haber hecho algo así, no debí nunca tratar de propasarme con él por más que mi cuerpo y mi mente lo desearan.

Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir que te vas, pero sobre todo no dejes la cosas a medias – abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿a qué se refería con eso? No entendía nada de nada y no tenía idea de cómo corresponder ni que hacer, ¿qué debía hacer en ese momento? Quede totalmente bloqueado ante el cometario, empecé a notar que el tiempo pasaba, segundos, minutos y no contestaba nada… y mil años más tarde paso lo único que no me esperaba (paso un cerdo volando) mi estomago gruño de hambre.

Creo que tengo un poco de hambre. – dije sonrojado, bueno eso no estuvo tal mal, pude ver como negó con la cabeza mientras con una se toco la frente y suspiró, luego en un lindo gesto me mostro una maravillosa sonrisa.

Eres único, baka ainu – me dijo a lo que vi como marco el teléfono de su casa que estaba al lado de la cocina

Ren… ¿Estas enojado conmigo? - le pregunté mientras marcaba un número.

No, ¿hawaiana o peperoni? – me contestó sencillamente, pero no entendía ¿qué estaba haciendo Ren?

¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? - le dije a lo que solo alzo una ceja y empezó a hablar, ya había entendido estaba pidiendo una pizza, cosa que me sorprendió; en toda mi vida nunca me imagine ver eso, Ren comiendo algo que no fuera comida tradicional… tal vez lo descompuse cuando lo tuve debajo de mi o algo en su cerebro estaba fallando o yo solo estaba teniendo un efímero y vago sueño del que no quería despertar.

¿Y tu desde cuando comes eso?… te va a hacer daño - le contesté cuando vi que ya había hecho una orden a su departamento

Desde que todo lo relacionado con la comida me fastidia - me contestó molesto, luego de eso fue a su habitación y le seguí.

Su habitación era amplia y bien iluminada los muebles negros y la sabanas blancas todo en su lugar; él me vio cuando entre. Se recostó en su cama yo solo lo miraba desde la puerta de su habitación mientras le miraba con detalle, luego al fin me hablo y pregunto algo que me tenia.

desde cuando, ¿desde cuándo sientes eso por mi? – me dijo directamente mientras se dio la vuelta y me miró, era sencillamente hermoso ver como estaba puesto en su cama ¿es que acaso me quería provocar de nuevo?

Bueno pues, no lo sé bien - le contesté sinceramente mientras caminé y me acerqué a él sentándome en su cama.

Sabes que tengo una novia – suspiro mientras en un movimiento sutil acaricio sus labios ¿es que acaso le habrá gustado como le besé?

Si ya me había dado cuenta – dijo un tanto molesto, después de todo él ya tenía un compromiso con alguien más y el hecho de ser el segundo en la fila no era algo que me agradara.

Dices que te gusto, pero te fuiste por mucho tiempo y nunca te comunicaste – y eso le dijo en forma de reproche, nunca me imagine que eso fuera algo que le molestara, nunca, nunca creí que mi ausencia fuera de interés para el chino, y más aun por que en todo ese tiempo él fue a la única persona con la que evite contactarme.

Si lo sé- me sentí mal por eso, después de todo, los demás tenían razón cuando decían que Ren y yo hacíamos un gran equipo, cuando decían que donde estaba Ren estaba yo y viceversa, siempre estuvimos juntos… y cuando me fui ni siquiera tuve la atención de decirle algo. Sé que en la tribu no tenía muchas formas de comunicarme, pero eso no era excusa, mas lo que dijo después terminó por acabar con las escasas expectativas de estar cerca de él.

Y que no me gustan los hombres – sentí como si algo en mi interior se quemara, si era obvio, entre todos Ren era quien no podría decirse se cambiara de acera, me lo imaginada de Ryu y hasta de Lyzerg… pero no de Ren… de hecho ni siquiera yo me concebía como una persona "de esas"

Lo suponía – le dije mientras lo miraba de frente, pude sentir como mis ojos lentamente se humedecían y aunque era algo que mi orgullo no me permitía, una vez más mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo traicionándome y dejando salir ciertas lagrimas.

Aun así te atreviste a besarme ayer – me dijo casi gritando al tiempo que se levantó y me tomo por la camisa acercándome a él molesto y reprochando.

Lo siento – le dije mientras desvié la mirada y baje la cabeza para que mi cabello cubriera un poco mi rostro… y así el no notara que estaba derramando algunas lagrimas.

Y hoy no solo me besaste, casi te aprovechas de mi – me volvió a inquirir, pero están vez no me sentí tan culpable; sí, lo había hecho y si ese celular no hubiera sonado lo hubiera hecho mío, y por eso no me arrepentía ya que, por muy malo que hubiera sido, pude escuchar cómo Ren había gemido había disfrutado y hasta podría decir que le había gustado.

Ren no era mi intención, aun así no te hubiera obligado – le dije y esta vez levante mi rostro para mirarlo de frente no me importa que me viera, aun así lo vi y pude ver como su rostro aun mostraba cierto encanto y un leve sonrojo.

Sabes que soy capaz de matar a cualquier persona ¿Qué soy capaz de acabar contigo? Aun así te has atrevido – me dijo en un tono no tan alto, parecía que se preguntaba más así mismo que a mí.

Lo siento – le volví a decir mientras noté como me soltó y retrocedió un poco.

No te sabes otras palabra – dijo pero esta vez suave, y ahora fue él quien trato de evitar mi triste mirada.

Lo siento, al principió creí que solo me gustabas físicamente pero no es solo es eso, tu eres grandioso eres amable orgulloso tu carácter simplemente me encanta – le dije mientras me acerqué un poco a él, después de todo, si ya sabía que me atraía era mejor dejarle las cosas en claro.

Esto no puede ser posible ahora - me dijo mientras cruzamos miradas, ese era su rechazo, ya lo veía venir aun así no me esperaba que se lo tomara de buena manera… y fuera tan amable conmigo pues se acerco a mí y me abrazo mientras negaba, se separó y en un movimiento sutil con uno de sus dedos quito de mi cara una de aquellas lagrimas que aun estaban.

Lo sé y no pretendo que me correspondas, solo quería pasar el día contigo todo está claro y sé que no te interesa tener algo que ver conmigo así que por eso pensaba irme mañana. – y al fin la despedida, después de un simple no, tan solo el recuerdo de este día me hace lo suficientemente feliz para resignarme, tal vez saber que Ren se comportó así conmigo basta… después de todo mi responsabilidad no me permite amar a alguien y es mejor así.

Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas, por ahora te quedara aquí - me dijo mientras me miraba preocupado, no entendía por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias.

No quiero incomodarte, y a decir verdad por eso me quería ir – le dije mientras él se levanto de la cama donde ambos estábamos y se acomodó un poco la ropa que desde que habíamos caído en la alfombra tenia mal puesta gracias a mí.

No me molestas – suspiro, parecía confundido, pero una vez más algo interrumpió y no lo voy a negar sonreí sin duda era la comida, y ya tenía rato que no comía y como dicen las penas con pan son buenas y con pizza debe ser mejor.

Ya llego la pizza – le levanté de golpe pero me detuvo y me señalo cierta parte de mi pantalón que no había notado, la bragueta estaba abierta y al igual que él tenía la ropa desacomodada, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había quedado así, y sin duda yo no había sido pues estaba muy ocupado besando a Ren, por lo que solo había una razón… Ren tao no se había quedado tan quieto como creí…

Voy a abrir – sonreí mientras arreglaba mi ropa, saber eso me hacía sentir bien, no era solo yo estaba desfrutando de esa situación el también e había dejado llevar…

Tamao, Olvide ir por ella – antes de abrir la puerta lo dijo… se veía arrepentido y otra vez me sentí culpable

Lo siento Ren – fue lo último que dije antes de que él abriera la puerta y ella estuviera ahí-

Ren, buenas noches joven Horo – dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar ahora. ¿Tamao se enojaría con Ren?

Lo siento no he terminado la tarea, debí llamarte – le dijo en cuanto la vio en un tono sereno, me sorprendía como tomaba esto, parecía tan seguro en lo que decía…

Estas muy ocupado, lamento molestarte – ella le respondió mientras me miraba de una forma que no entendía, es que acaso ella estaba molesta conmigo.

¿Y Ryu? – preguntó Ren al parecer ella había llegado sola y supongo es algo que no le gusta al Señorito…

No vine con el- le respondió simplemente, algo estaba mal se suponía que ellos eran novios, pero no había notado nada de cariño entre ellos dos, solo una plática monótona… no sabía si era solo porque yo estaba ahí.

Y entonces con quien estas ¿llegaste sola? – le pregunto a lo que podía interpretar como molesto...

Algo así – dijo ella, luego fue hasta la sala.

Entonces – le volvió a preguntar, no entendía por que Ren le insistía tanto, se supone que era su novia no tenia por que preguntarle como había llegado y tampoco debía molestarle que ella estuviera en su departamento.

¿Me puedo quedar esta noche aquí es algo tarde? – le preguntó ella a lo que pude ver como se sonrojo ante tal petición.

Horo- Horo también está aquí solo hay una habitación mejor los llevo a la pensión- dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto, pero ella camino hacia él y lo tomo de la mano entonces cedió e hizo lo que Tamao le pedía.

No, yo soy el que está de más me voy – dije tratando de evitar que notaran que me molestaba, ver como Tamao lo tocaba me molestan y no tenía por qué molestarme, después de todo ella era la novia.

No tú te quedas – me dijo mientras me miraba molesto ye so era lo que me faltaba, llegaba su novia y con quien se enojaba era conmigo.

Bueno entonces yo regresare a la pensión – Tamao hablo una vez más, y entendí la situación en la Ren estaba, era ella o yo… y esta batalla yo la tenía perdida.

No Tamao es muy tarde para que te vayas tan noche, Tamao te quedaras en mi habitación y Horo y yo en la sala- respondió Ren mientras veía como empezaba a poner sus manos en las sienes, sin duda le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Ren si quieres podemos dormir juntos en tu habitación no hay ningún problema- cuando oí eso no pude hacer otra cosa más que enfurecerme ella pretendía quedarse con Ren en su cama solo apreté los puños con fuerza mientras fingía sonreír aunque por dentro tenía una grandes ganas de gritar ¡hey tu rosadita no toques a ese chino!

Eh, pero si – dijo Ren, tratando de debatirle su idea, pero ella enseguida le interrumpió.

¿Ya comiste? – le dijo muy amablemente demasiado para mi gusto; solo el verla me irritaba, así que me fui sentarme al sillón mientras la feliz pareja arreglaba sus conflictos maritales.

Aun no- le respondió, si trataba de ignorarlos pero no podía.

Prepare algo – ella se puso un mandil rosa pero él la detuvo.

Pedí una pizza, no te molestes. – le dijo mientras le sonreía, y al fin lo pude notar; su sonrisa no era verdadera, no era como lo hacía conmigo no podía creer como podía era capaz de engañarla de esa manera, el sin duda no la amaba y solo cumplía con su responsabilidad.

No Ren, ahora mismo preparare algo – justo ahora ella se veía más segura, cosa que me sorprendió. Mientras en la puerta se escucho al fin al pizzero…

Ya está aquí… pero gracias Tamao.

**Pov´s Yuki Hirahisawa **

Tamao tenía ahí algo de tiempo, me preocupaba ese chica; cuando la conocí se veía tan trasparente, cálida y amable; cuando la mire a los ojos note que no era feliz y aun así intentaba serlo, pero hoy note en sus ojos que estaba molesta a contrario de lo que decía. No me molestaría dejarla sola de no ser por ella me gusto desde que la vi y cuando hable con ella me di cuenta que era persona muy especial, y bueno el novio que tiene deja mucho que desear además me parece que no la quiere, es muy agresivo, no me gustaría que le hiciera daño.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento ella subió y se despidió de mí con un simple adiós, me iba a ir pero no me pareció lo correcto y quería saber si estaba bien. Y entonces vi la solución alguien había pedido un pizza, así que le dije al repartidor que yo la entregaría, desconfió de mi pero con la propina que le di despareció su preocupación, y con todo y gorrito de pizza fui hasta la casa del OH gran Ren Tao!

Pizza… ¿alguien pidió una pizza? – fue lo que dije cuando me encontré cara a cara con él.

**Holly**

**Holassss jajajaja al fin acabé este Cap., me resulto algo difícil pues está muy largo el punto de vista de Horo… ToT y el de Yuriko me saca de onda… en serio yo no controlo la historia... se escribe sola cuando me doy cuenta las palabras ya están ahí… **

**Bueno este Cap. está escrito en las horas libres de la uní… por que todos los del salón se fueron y decidí quedarme sin desayunar por escribir este Cap., así que si leen este capítulo y les gusta…. Me dejen un review…. Porque no desayune!!!**

**Ahhh por cierto ya llegamos a 130 hitsss los amooo**

**Y tengo frio estoy hecha paleta… ToT**

**Neko..**

**Tengo sueño… el frio no me gusta, por eso no quiero hacer nada, quiero un chocolate caliente y calor humano… ahhh y si ven por ahí un cerdo volando me avisan…**

**¿Qué carajos son los hits?**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena.

**Disculpenn la demora estimados lectores, sé que esta vez tardé demasiado. Pero nyaa estamos muy ocupados y el gato malvado ya no tiene tiempo para corregir… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que no hay quien corrija… así que otra vez estoy corrigiendo solita, si hay alguien me puede ayudar con la ortografía y gramática se lo agradece eternamente. **

Pizza… ¿alguien pidió una pizza? – fue lo que dije cuando me encontré cara a cara con él.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**El primer estigma**

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui.**

Al fin comida, mil años más tarde; creí que en todo el día no comería. De hecho no me hubiera importado comer, de no ser por el simple hecho de que la querida Tamao estaba en casa de Ren.

El chico que la trae es simpático pero parece que Ren está discutiendo con él.

¿Ya está la cena?- le pregunto con monotonía , mientras el chico mira hacia abajo y no deja ver su rostro, al parecer esta intimidado por Ren, cosa que me causa gracia, casi toda la gente se intimida con el chino.

Si pero este idiota no sabe cuánto es, ni siquiera porque trae el tiquet, además de que no tiene cambio- me contesta molesto, mientras casi puedo ver como el otro se molesta ante el comentario.

No soy ningún idiota, ¿y sabes qué? te regalo la pizza – le contestó el otro chico, pero me asombre cuando vi su rostro, era muy parecido a Ren; su cara, su cabello de no ser porque su cabello era negro y sus ojos violetas.

Yuki-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? – luego Tamao hace su gran aparición y se sorprendió al ver al chico.

Reparto pizza, pero no me dejan hacer mi trabajo, y ya que estoy por aquí ¿Cómo estás? – imprudentemente le pregunta a Tamao con mucha confianza, es la primera vez que veo a algún chico interesado en ella. Y este parece especialmente simpático, pero sobre todo es genial ver como hace enojar a Ren y el otro ni se inmuta un poco al ver la cara de furia de Ren.

Estoy bien… - le dijo mientras yo tomo la pizza y la admiro la comida. Una gran pizza de peperoni con champiñones.

¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Ren tratando de no matar al chico, mientras camina y lo deja en la puerta con Tamao.

Sí, nos conocemos – luego Tamao lo observa y le dice lago , pero no se qué… luego el chico habla una vez mas

Tamao es un linda chica muy amable, no como otras personas – casi puedo ver el aura enojada de Ren, mientras el otro sigue hablando algo con Tamao

No te recomiendo que digas eso – le digo mientras detengo a Ren que va directo a él, seguramente a descuartizarlo vivo, voy a hablar con el chico para que ya no le diga nada a Ren si valora su vida, mientras Tamao va con Ren para detenerlo.

Disculpa, Ren está algo sensible… si no tienes cambio vamos a conseguir – le sonrió.

No hace falta, como ya les dije es gratis. –sonrió en una forma realmente cautivadora, me hubiera gustado ver a Ren alguna vez sonreír así.

muchas gracias entonces - le dije mientras podía ver como Ren nos miraba fijamente, y eso me empezaba gustar, después de todo no le era tan indiferente

No a ustedes, disculpa que lo moleste ¿va a estar bien la señorita Tamao? Como que no me da confianza que este con ese chico – me dice en un tono muy bajo esperando que Ren no escuche, al parecer me tiene confianza.

Si no te preocupes, Ren es muy amable con ella, al parecer Tamao es inmune al carácter de Ren… y el la quiere mucho nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño. – le respondí , cosa que aunque no quería admitirlo era verdad, Ren jamás se atrevería a maltratar o hacerle algo a una chica y menos a su novia.

Eso me tranquiliza – me dijo cuando vi que se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero me despedí de él.

Hasta luego y gracias es un placer, amigo de Tamao – entonces él volteó y me habló por última vez

Hirahisawa, Yuki mucho gusto y hasta luego. – alzo su mano y se despidió luego cerré la puerta, luego escuche que se quejaba un poco mientras se iba.

Luego me senté y abrí la caja mientras ellos se sentaron juntos, Ren me mira preocupado mientras ella pone unos platos.

Ellos se miran y sonríen, odio que Ren sea así con ella, pues sé que esa no es su verdadera forma de ser, simplemente ese no es Ren.

Ren Tao no come pizza, Ren no sonríe falsamente, Ren no habla dulcemente con una chica y le dice que se siente; ese, eso no es mí Ren, él es un chino arrogante con carácter fuerte y que… siente tan bien tenerlo bajo de mi.

Después de cenar Ren va a su cuarto y saca una sábana de seda y me la pasa.

No tengo muchas cobijas, te dejo esta cuídala, es importante para mí - me la arroja en la cara y puedo sentirla es muy suave y tiene impregnado su aroma.

Si gracias no te preocupes – le dijo mientras observo como Tamao entra a su habitación, parece que Tamao me está ignorando no ha hablado conmigo desde que llegó, tal vez soy una molestia para ella.

De todas formas prenderé la calefacción, descasa- luego de eso me acomodo un poco en su sillón, en este donde hace unas horas él y yo estuvimos besándonos con fervor.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Miraba la luna a través de la ventana, no podía conciliar el sueño, todo lo que había pasado me había dejado por completo fuera de mi mismo. Estaba compartiendo la habitación con ella; quien dormía tranquilamente en mi cama con un delgado camisón rosa.

Se veía linda, su cabello que había crecido bastante, decoraba con gracia la piel blanca de su rostro, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía recordar los lindos ojos violeta que tenía; simplemente Tamao era hermosa, camina con gracia y delicadeza, es una estupenda ama de casa que se preocupa por todos… aun así no puedo ver en ella algo más que un amiga.

Aunque ella, esta noche me abrazó y se acomodo conmigo para que durmiéramos juntos de una forma tan delicada y suave, casi pidiendo permiso para estar cerca de mí, en la única persona en la que podía pensar, es la que desearía que no fuera, es esa persona que está en la sala y supongo, tampoco puede dormir.

Es aquella persona que ha logrado que yo deseara besarla, es aquella persona que sin mi consentimiento se ha enamorado de mí y que por alguna razón yo le he correspondido… y lo lamento, lo lamento enormemente, pues aunque algo dentro de mi diga que este junto a él; junto al idiota de Horokeu Usui, la poca cordura que aún me queda y el respeto que le tengo a Tamao, me lo impide.

Si tan solo no tuviera un compromiso con ella, si no hubiera alguien más de por medio no me importaría, y tal vez daría una oportunidad a este cariño tan bizarro que le tengo a Horokeu Usui.

Si él no se hubiera ido sin decirme nada, todo sería diferente y tal vez… esta noche en lugar de estar con Tamao; estuviera durmiendo en los brazos de él, que se sienten tan bien…

Ya son las 3 y aun no puedo dormir…

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura**

No puedo dormir, aunque lo aparento, se siente tan bien estar a su lado, huele bien y su aroma me adormece… pero no puedo dormir, es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de él, y casi podría jurar que él tampoco puede dormir, a pesar de que no se mueve y me tiene en sus brazos.

Lo peor de sentirme tan bien en sus brazos es que sé que esto no durará. Sé que tarde o temprano Ren Tao terminara junto a Horo- Horo…

Me gustaría dejar a Ren en paz y alejarme de él pero no es tan fácil, no es tan fácil después de tantos años, aunque quisiera que él fuera feliz, me gustaría que fuera a mi lado, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser la persona más importante para alguien? ¿Por que soy yo la que salgo sobrando?

Si tan solo Horokeu Usui no hubiera regresado, tal vez mi destino sería diferente, y entonces Ren y yo estaríamos juntos… esta falsa felicidad y en este falso amor que ambos pretendemos tener segaría intacto, pero que aun así; me hace sentir bien.

Lo siento - dice en un susurro, supongo que ya pasó algo entre ellos, y aunque quiera separarlos… aun no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo.

¿Por qué? - le respondo, puedo sentir su sorpresa y sobresalto, no se esperaba que yo estuviera despierta.

Creo que no podemos dormir juntos – suspira un poco mientras me doy la vuelta y puedo verlo a los ojos, son lindos y profundos… siempre han sido así sus ojos, mas nunca he encontrado una mirada cálida hacia mí.

No estoy acostumbrada- le contesto con suavidad mientras suspiro un poco, casi estoy segura que esta el última noche que estoy tan cerca de él.

Casi nunca pasas aquí la noche – me dice en forma suave mientras quita de mi cara unos cabellos que resbalan por la frente. Pero lo puedo entender… debe estar confundido con todo esto.

Lo siento Ren… me gusta estar a tu lado – y eso es lo único que puedo decir, que quiero estar a su lado y ser un poco egoísta.

Es mejor que duermas… iré por algo de leche ¿quieres un poco? – el me sonríe, pero es un falsa sonrisa, lo sé, pues he visto su verdadera sonrisa, y es aquella que solo muestra cuando esta cerca de Horokeu Usui.

No – le respondo con simpleza y él se levanta de la cama pero casi en un instinto le tomo por la manga de su pijama.

Ren… algún día - empiezo con un poco de nervios, tratando de saber algo pero a decir verdad, ni yo sé que es lo que le quiero decir y es por eso que me acerco a él sus labios tratando de besarle, pero él se aleja… es justo ahora cuando me doy cuenta que nunca podré ser algo importante para él… y duele.

Lo siento Tamao- me dice mientras suspira un tanto resignado, y me mira directamente.

No me quieres ¿verdad? – y justo en ese momento decido afrontar toda la realidad.

Te quiero, eres importante para mí - me dice y sé qué es verdad, pero esa forma de querer no es la que yo espero. No es amor.

Pero no lo suficiente – le reprocho un poco mientras casi puedo sentir como mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer.

Lo siento Tamao – mira hacia otro lado, pues sabe a lo que me refiero, lo sabe, sabe como yo, que ese amor no es suficiente.

Ren ¿crees que debamos terminar? – le pregunto seria como si tratara de que no me escuchara, aun así lo digo. El me mira y escuchamos un ruido afuera la puerta tal vez.

No lo sé… - me dice mientras se nota como esta algo nervioso, el ruido de la puerta le intriga, después de todo es Horokeu Usui quien está allí, Ren se intenta levantar.

¿A dónde vas? – le digo cuando veo como se levanta, algo esta pasando con el joven Horo- Horo, pero creo que esta vez, le relación que tenemos es más importante.

Se oyó un ruido, voy a ver – dijo soltándose del mi pero antes de que se fuera le hablo.

No, no Ren por favor quédate conmigo un rato más- sí lo sé, solo lo hago para que no valla con él, después de todo yo aun soy novia. Me lo debe

Pero- trata de irse al oír como la puerta del departamento se cierra, al parecer Horokeu Usui se fue.

Por favor Ren, solo esta noche – es último que le digo, él suspira y me mira

Si Tamao.- da la vuelta y me sonríe, pero esta es la sonrisa más falsa que le he visto pues sus ojos se ven… tristes ¿es acaso porque el Usui se fue?

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Salí de la casa, intentaba dormir una y otra vez pero no lo logré, primero porque no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho que Tamao estaba con Ren en la misma cama, y por último por esta sensación tan dolorosa que tengo, desde que salí de la aldea lo ha sentido, un dolor en mi espalda que recorre todo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez fue tan doloroso que no pude mantenerme, sin hacer ruido, lo mejor fue salir de aquí. Sé que le prometí no irme sin avisarle, pero esta vez no podre cumplir con esa promesa.

Esto ya ido demasiado lejos, si me quedo aquí les causaré más problemas a mis amigos y sobre todo a Ren.

Monte Osore Japón, lunes 17 de noviembre.

**Pov's Anna Kouyama**

Eran las 4:30 am, las sacerdotisas estaban haciendo el ritual de la mañana, Yoh parecía una roca durmiendo y a decir verdad yo tenía las mismas intenciones de dormir de no ser por el pequeño, simple y llano hecho de que la sacerdotisa Yuriko está buscando sucesora y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado una candidata, el tiempo se está agotando solo faltan unos cuántos días para que sea la fecha…

-Anna, me está buscando – me dijo la sacerdotisa de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer el tiempo se agotó, el papá de Horo – Horo debe ser una persona muy insistente.

- tenemos que hacer algo… te daré el descanso eterno y yo me encargare de buscar una sucesora- le dije pero ella se veía preocupada y la podía ver sufriendo, el sello que tenía en la espalada le estaba haciendo efecto, eran de las pocas veces que podía ver a un espíritu sufrir.

- no, si haces eso, Horokeu tendrá el sello completo y ya no se podrá hacer nada - dijo llorando, pero en ese momento, Yoh llegó… no me lo esperaba…

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – me dice serió al parecer se despertó la roca, y supongo que intentara hacer algo, pues el no puede ver a nadie sufrir.

- Ella es Yuriko, la sacerdotisa del norte de Japón y también es la mamá de Horo- Horo - le conteste sin rodeos y pude ver como se sorprendió supongo que hasta el tonto de Yoh sabe lo que significaba eso

Entonces Horo es el siguiente – me dijo sorprendido, mirándola ella había tomado su forma original, de un mujer madura y hermosa.

Sí, pero esta mujer está sufriendo por que aun carga el estigma, si no le doy el descanso... su alma quedara condenada y será parte de los espíritus del norte; nunca tendrá descaso su alma. – le dije mientras podía ver como una aura azul se desprendía del espíritu de la mujer mientras su ropajes adornaban su cuerpo, era como si viéramos a un hermosa diosa,

Pero si le das el descanso eterno… Horo -Horo será el nuevo sucesor y no creo que él quiera ser el sucesor… el no es así, él una persona libre. – Yoh se rascó un poco la cabeza, siempre lo hacía cundo pensaba mucho, era un idiota pero tenía buenos sentimientos.

Yoh… ayuda a Horo, no permitas que sea el siguiente sucesor, el no será feliz con eso… - la sacerdotisa veía a Yoh al parecer tenía miedo de irse, todos los humanos sienten miedo cuando se enfrentan al muerte, pero a ella parecía temerle a algo más.

Yuriko… lo siento es lo único que puedo hacer – le dijo cuando empecé a conjurar un rezo de descanso eterno con el rosario.

Hay que romper el sello entonces, Yuriko ya verás cómo se solucionara, no te preocupes, descansa en paz – Yoh le sonreía y ella poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer.

Si rompes el sello se liberaran los espíritus y traerán destrucción- aun en ese momento ella lo pensaba, sabía que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a un gran peligro, aun así Yoh y sus amigos lo solucionarían.

No te preocupes descansa en paz – esta vez fui yo quien le dijo eso, y antes de desaparecer por completo recodé algo, horo no sabía que su mama había venido al monte Osore, supongo que cuando se entere que le di el descanso eterno se conmocionara, después es como apenas ahora muriera de verdad.

Si lo haré… despídeme de Horo y Pilika. Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yoh – sentí la mano en mi hombro, me estaba abrazando, sabía que haciendo eso nos meteríamos en problemas, pero sobre todo veríamos al hoto- hoto sufrir, este problema seria difícil de afrontar. En esos instantes sentí una presencia, una que no me imaginaba volver a sentir.

Tal vez… yo pueda ayudarles


	9. Chapter 9

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena

Holly regreso, y como hay influenza... tengo a mi gatito bélico conmigo… lo que se hace cuando no hay nada que hacer en tiempo de pandemias.. Bueno ya estoy por escribir el prox cap… así que si no he actualizado en menos de una semana ya me morí de influenza

Neko: estoy trabajando bajo amenaza… a ver cuando me agradecen a mi… quiero un pago a mi cuenta bancaria…

Holly: tu calla… gato malo… trabaja!! Trabaja muajaja ( si no te pasa o que a Ren en mi otro fic juajuajua)

Neko: noooo las esposas no!!

Ahora si el fic

Tal vez… yo pueda ayudarles

**Capitulo 9**

**Adiós**

Tokio Japón lunes 17 de noviembre

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui **

Trate de llegar a la pensión de Yoh, ahí debía de estar mi mamá, tenía que ir por ella y luego ir a Hokaido, todo el camino había sido muy tortuoso, ya eran las 5 de la mañana, podía sentir como si algo en mi espalda me quemara y trataba de mantenerme tranquilo, pero ya era insoportable… lo único que me tenía más o menos feliz era que había hurtado la sabana que Ren y que olía como él.

Ya casi estaba por llegar hasta que sentí que todo a mi alrededor se obscureció, aun así pude sentir como alguien me sostenía… se sentía como si fuera Ren… y no sé porque pero me sentí feliz.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

Despertaste - me dijeron mientras me levanté, me tallé un poco los ojos ¿estaba con Ren?

¿Ren? – pregunté pero luego abrí un poco más los ojos estaba en una banca de un parque y yo había permanecido inconsciente en sus piernas, ya había amanecido pues los rayos del sol me daban directamente en la cara y no lo podía ver bien.

Lamento no ser él… pero ¿ya estas mejor? – me preguntó y después de unos segundos reconocí a quien me tenía en su piernas. Me levanté súbitamente, no me gustaba la idea de estar en las piernas de otro chico que no fuera Ren.

Si estoy bien, gracias – le dije un tanto avergonzado, él me sonrió. El chico era el amigo de Tamao

Me preocupe cuando te vi, y justo cuando me acerque te desmayaste… - me dijo al notar que yo no lo quería ver a los ojos

Bueno muchas gracias es mejor que me valla - le digo pero él me tomo de la mano, me sorprendió mucho y enseguida lo vi de frente.

Te acompañare, no te ves muy bien; eres amigo de Tamao y si algo te pasa ella estará triste y no quiero que eso pase. – me dijo mientras sonríe, yo me extrañe, era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan preocupado por Tamao.

Voy a la pensión… - le dije mientras me levanté con dificultad y el enseguida se paró al lado de mi y me ayudo

Si claro, allá vamos…- camino a mi lado, ya no sentía ese dolor en mi espalda, pero me sentía un tanto extraño, como si estuviera débil. Trate de ignorar eso y caminar con aquel chico así que decidí platicar con él.

¿te gusta Tamao? – fue lo primero que pensé pues, el que me acompañara solo por no verla triste, era una pregunta simple… pero no me imagine que el se detuviera de pronto y su cara cambiara a una más seria. Luego de pensar un poco me respondió.

Hummm, pues no me lo había preguntado… pero lo más probable es que si ¿te molesta? - el me miró y siguió sonriendo, abrí los ojos con perplejidad. Había que admitirlo, Tamao era linda a cualquier podría gustarle, y él era el tipo de chicos que se veían perfectos. Como Ren…

No… claro que no… pero ella y Ren – me le dije mientras pensé en lo que debería sentir, él sentía algo por una persona que no le correspondía, ese dolor era algo que yo conocía.

Si ya lo sé… pero he platicado con ella y creo que ellos dos no deberían de estar juntos… aun así yo respeto su decisión… solo quiero verla feliz – me contesto simplemente, el tenía las respuestas tan claras, más de lo que yo jamás pensé tenerlas.

¿tú crees que sean felices? – le pregunte, suspirando un poco pensando en Ren, tal vez tenía razón y lo mejor era ver a la persona que amaba feliz.

No lo sé yo apenas los conozco... tu deberías saberlo mejor, y en todo caso si ves que no es así. Tus eres su amigo deberías darles un consejo - me dijo mientras miraba su reloj, por lo visto ya era algo tarde y apenas había notado traía uniforme, por mi culpa no había llegado a clases.

Y ¿tu? – me dijo pero no entendí a lo que se refería.

¿Yo qué? - le dije, luego se tallo los ojos, y se puso unos lentes. Que por cierto le quedaban muy bien… cada vez que lo veía me recordaba enormemente a Ren.

A ti te gusta alguien – me dijo afirmando más que preguntando, luego me miro más penetrantemente y yo me sonroje solo al pensar en Ren y en cómo se vería si se pusiera unos lentes como esos… me dejo pensando en el y su hermoso rostro sonrojado

Algo así…- le dije mirándolo casi hipnotizado, el se dio cuenta que lo miraba penetrantemente, a lo que solo atino agitar mi cabello como si fuera un niño, lo que me recordó a mi mamá

Y entonces….- me dijo de nuevo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La persona que me gusta ya tiene una pareja, así que mejor regresare al lugar donde pertenezco- le conteste, pero por primera vez lo vi sorprendido, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era la persona de la cual estaba hablando.

¿Y eso te hará feliz? – me dijo con una mirada triste, mientras note que ya habíamos llegado a la pensión

No – le dije en forma simple a lo cual le sonreí

Entre al pensión con él, ya me había acompañado lo menos que podía hacer era invitarlo desayunar, pero no encontré a nadie absolutamente a nadie.

No hay nadie – me dijo mientras observaba la pensión

Absolutamente nadie – le conteste y fuimos la cocina, me estaba poniendo nervioso, no había nada ni un solo espíritu, ni mi madre.

¿entonces son shamanes?- me preguntó directamente mientras se sentó en la mesa conmigo. Supongo que se dio cuenta la notar el rosario de Anna y las tablillas que habían por toda la casa.

Algo así –le respondí nervioso, no era normal que alguien lo notara este chico era suspicaz.

¿Y ves espíritus y toda la cosa? –me pregunto curioso mientras sentí su mirada, luego sonrío y se levantó

Si – le dije y luego note como se iba -¿te vas?

Si, ya estas mejor… es mejor que llames a tus amigos, o a Ren y que le diga que estas aquí - cuando dijo eso, me sonroje de sobremanera ¿cómo es que es se había dado cuenta?

El… el está con Tamao –le dije pero me miró más penetrantemente y se acercó más a mí, muy peligrosamente… tanto que no lo pude evitar sonrojarme. Sin duda se parecían se parecían demasiado

Yo te recuerdo mucho a Ren… eso me molesta un poco, porque creo que a Tamao le pasa lo mismo, pero yo soy más lindo- me dijo mientras respiraba en mi cara, y debía admitirlo, se sentía bien – pero, yo no soy Ren… si el tanto te gusta, porque no intentas algo con él… - me dijo mientras sin notarlo acarició mi rostro y yo cedí ante el contacto…me había gustado, luego sonó el teléfono y me sacaron de esa extraña ensoñación.

Pensión Funbari, Lunes 17 de Noviembre

**Pov´s Yuki Hirahisawa **

Me encontraba cerca de él, tan cerca que podía ver sus mejilla rojas, era un chico encantador, pero se veía muy triste, se veía como Tamao… aun así me gustaba ver como se comportaba ese chico, era simple y fácil saber que estaba pensando, y desde ayer en la noche note que él sentía algo por su amigo, de hecho creo que lo note desde que los vi en la cafetería con Tamao, y vi que ella se ponía celosa. Me gustaba tortúralo un poco, además; si pensaba irse sin decirle nada a su amigo… no solo él se sentiría mal, sino también el susodicho Tao, y por consecuencia Tamao y bueno de alguna manera yo también me sentiría mal por ello, así que bueno decidí meterme en un asunto que no debía, pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, pues me estaba divirtiendo de más y el otro chico se veía nervioso, justo cuando iba a dejarlo tranquilo el teléfono sonó y le corrió a contestarlo… mientras yo reía silenciosamente.

Esta pensión era muy peculiar, sin duda aquí vivía Tamao, la cocina sin duda tenía su toque, estaba recorriendo el lugar cuando escuche que el joven Usui hablaba bastante fuerte por teléfono.

Si pero… donde está Yuriko – escuche que hablaba muy alto, al parecer estaba molesto. Camine hacia donde estaba y lo pude ver.

Regresare a Hokaido, así que quiero que regrese, ¡por que se fueron sin decirme nada! – dijo mientras subía cada vez más el tono de voz, nunca creí que él se viera tan molesto, parecía ser una persona tranquila amable. Así que mantuve la distancia.

Porque saben eso… ¿ella está bien… verdad? – y en ese momento ya no se veía molesto, se veía preocupado. Su voz se escuchaba débil.

Dime que está bien – dijo mientras vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, en ese momento no sabía que debía hacer, solo pensé en acércame a él.

¡Qué demonios solucionaran! no hay nada que se pueda hacer. –luego de eso colgó el teléfono y fui hasta donde estaba él

¿estás bien? –le dije mientras le abracé por la espalda, luego de eso, el se separó y fue hacia una habitación, fui tras él, se quito rápidamente la camisa y lo vi tenía una extraña marca en toda su espalda que se desplegaba desde sus hombros hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se vio en un espejo que estaba en esa habitación

El sello… eso quiere decir…le han dado el descanso eterno- se quedo estático unos momentos mientras yo solo pensé en dejarlo solo unos momentos, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero tal vez podía ayudar en algo. Tome mi teléfono y no tuve otra opción, sería un tanto incomodo pero así, valía la pena intentarlo.

**Pov´s Tamao Usui **

Departamento de Ren Tao 11 de noviembre

Ya había amanecido, todo el tiempo habíamos permanecido en silencio, no había dicho nada, solo quería estar cerca de él. Se veía molesto, él se levanto de la cama y me miro, con desdén.

Voy a cambiarme de ropa sal de aquí– me hablo con una voz fría, no lo podía creer, el nunca estaba así, algo le había molestado… sin duda alguna era saber que Horo- Horo se fue de su departamento sin decirle nada.

Si disculpa, ahora salgo de tu habitación – le dije algo sentida, pues nunca me había hablado así, me levante de su cama pero enseguida me tomo de la mano.

Lo siento, no es mi intención hablarte así Tamao… es solo que… - voltee a verlo pero tenía la miraba baja y no podía verle a los ojos ya que su cabello los cubría.

No importa… después de todo yo no significo nada para ti – le dije mas en un tono sereno, pero aun así me dolía, no se por que sonreí.

Ya te lo dije… si me importas-me dijo en un tono más fuerte, pero ya estaba un tanto fastidiada, ya sabía que era lo que pasaba, lo vi en la tablilla vi el nombre de Ren, el futuro que me importaba ver era el de él, fue cuando descubrí que su futuro estaba entrelazado con alguien más una personas que no era yo… la persona más importante para Ren era Horokeu Usui. Desde que vi eso no quise seguir viendo a pesar de que el futuro de ren parecía tener una serie de problemas.

Pero te importa más Horokeu Usui – le dije esta vez despacio intentando decirme a mí y no a él, el me miro sorprendido, creo que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba su amigo para él.

El se fue… el no importa - me dijo en tono débil, casi podría decir que le dolía saber que su amigo se había de su casa sin decirle nada. Por primera vez pude ver su mirada cristalina y voz quebraba.

Ren… no te quiero ver así, yo te quiero; no sé qué clase de relación hemos tenido, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que me gustaría verte feliz.- esta vez por primera vez hable con todo el corazón,

Si lo quería, no lo negaría, me gustaba no estaba ciega, Ren era muy apuesto, pero esta vez podía sentir que estaba triste, por Horokeu Usui y no quería verlo así… yo estaba equivocada si quería tenerlo a la fuerza…yo no soportaría ver a alguien triste por mi culpa, y menos a Ren. El… él es quien menos se merece sufrir… pues yo sé que a pesar que le principió no me quería, siempre se esforzó por hacerme feliz; siempre hizo todo por estar a mi lado y ser un novio ejemplar… el estuvo a mi lado haciéndome feliz. Por eso ahora si él quiere estar al lado de esa persona no se lo puedo impedir… aunque me duela… aunque no pueda contener las lagrimas, no puedo hacerle daño a Ren.

Lo siento Tamao, vamos a desayunar a la pensión –me dijo mientras me tomo de la mano yo lo vi al salir de la habitación notamos que Horo no estaba mi él solo fue hacia el sillón y lo miro de una forma que no entendía, luego suspiro.

¿estás bien? – le pregunte cuando escuche "el suspiro" aquel suspiro más grande que nunca antes le había escuchado.

Ese idiota se llevó mi sábana- me dijo pero me sorprendí, no esperaba que eso fuera lo único que iba a decir.

¿vas a ir a clases? – trate de ignorar ese hecho para verlo y entonces el volvió a suspirar.

No, vamos a la pensión te iré a dejar – luego tomo la llaves de su casa, yo quería decirle esta vez que nuestro compromiso estaba roto, que él y yo seguiríamos siendo amigos y que buscara a Horo, pero las palabras no me salían…

Ren… - pero mis palabras se interrumpieron pues mi teléfono sonó. Vi la pantalla, era Yuki, no sé porque pero saber que él me llamaba me hacía sentir bien, después de todo no estaba sola.

Contesta… tal vez es importante- me dijo despacio y luego entro a su habitación mientras yo conteste.

Hola… - le conteste un tanto insegura, después de todo el nunca me había llamado, aun así tenía unas manías un tanto extrañas, que si debía admitir me gustaban

Hola Tamao, disculpa que te moleste… jeje tal vez suene extraño pero me puedes comunicar con Ren – me dijo que me quede boquiabierta, apenas ayer pude ver como él y Ren no se llevaban nada bien y ahora quería hablar con él. Solo espero que no le diga nada extraño.

Eh? ¿Por qué… Yuki? – le pregunte, pero se escuchaba un tanto ansioso pero aun así me contesto.

Bueno pues creo que el joven Usui esta en problemas y no se a quien más llamarle. Tamao por favor no te llamaría si no fuera urgente- y justo cuando término de hablar le pase el teléfono a Ren.

Ren… es para ti, creo que algo le paso a Horo- Horo-le dije en cuanto entre a su cuarto sin tocar, lo pude ver casi sin ropa, tenía todo el pecho descubierto y apenas se estaba poniendo los pantalones, el se sonrojo un poco, pues nunca lo había visto con tan poca ropa, me hubiera gustado verlo así en cualquier otro momento, terminó de ponerse el pantalón y contestó.

¿Si? – contesto en un tono que se podría decir monótono, el típico Ren, él que era así con todos menos conmigo y con Horo. Luego se sorprendió y vi su voz más alarmada

¿Donde están? – el pregunto y luego me miro, dándome a entender que algo estaba mal

No permitas que se valla ni que haga nada, voy para allá- luego de eso colgó el teléfono y me hablo con una voz dura.

Vamos cámbiate rápido, Horo esta problemas.- me dijo mientras vi que tomo las llaves de su auto estaba impaciente por irse. ¿qué es lo que le habrá pasado el joven Horo?

**Pov´s Ren Tao **

Aun no entendía bien a bien todo lo que estaba pasando, trataba de estar tranquilo, pero me era imposible, iba bastante rápido a casi 180 km/h , cuando generalmente manejo solo a 100 km/h y podía ver como Tamao estaba nerviosa; y bueno que podía hacer, mi novia me estaba mandando al carajo, por así decirlo, ayer por poco y me acuesto con uno de mis mejores amigos, el cual se me confesó, y debo admitir que siento algo por él y disfrute como me besaba… aun así el muy idiota se largo, y ahora está con otro tipo…

Y lo peor es que creo que Horo regresara Hokaido y se convertirá en que resguarde el sello del norte… y eso significa que nunca más lo podre volver a ver y eso… eso no lo podría soportar… y no soporto esta opresión en mi pecho… tal vez Tamao tiene razón y la persona más importante para mi es el tonto del Usui.

Dijiste que Yoh y Anna irían al monte Osore… ¿Por qué sabes eso? – le pregunté tal vez ella sabía más de lo que me había dicho y eso me molestaba un poco.

Yuriko es la mamá de Horo- Horo, me entere sin querer; Anna intentara ayudarla pero no se nada más, solo que me pidieron no decir nada – me dijo mientras miraba hacia otra lado, ya habíamos llegado a la pensión me baje del auto lo más rápido posible para llegar a donde estaba Horo. El trayecto que siempre recorría en casi 30 minutos ahora lo había hecho en 15.

Entre a la pensión, la puerta se encontraba abierta, y justo en el recibidor encontré al tipo ese, estaba de pie esperándonos supongo, por lo que vi iba en la misma universidad que yo pues traía el escudo de la escuela en su ropa, era el mimo tipo que ayer en la noche llevo la pizza, quien me había llamado por teléfono y me dijo que había encontrado a Horo- Horo en la calle y no se encontraba bien… aquel tipo que le hablaba con mucha confianza a Tamao; tenía el presentimiento que lo volvería ver. Pero ahora lo más importante era ir a donde estaba Horo.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y fui directo a la habitación, aquella donde Horo y yo compartimos la noche pasada, abrí sin tocar la puerta y vi sentado en el piso estaba ausente como si no fuera el mismo, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que no tuviera puesta una camisa o algo; tenía el pecho descubierto y solo tenía mi sábana entre sus brazos… ¿estaba llorando? Me quede quieto y luego fue despacio hacia el…

¿Horo que pasó?- fui hacia él y lo tome del rostro para velo, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, más de lo nunca me imaginé verlo, no podía soportarlo, no quería verlo así…

Ren… estas aquí… lamento haberme ido… yo no quería meterte en problemas, lo siento – me dijo mientras sentí como fue directo hacia mí y me abrazaba con fuerza yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que corresponder su abrazo.

Está bien, estoy aquí a tu lado –le dije mientras sentía como me sujetaba con más fuerza, pero me solté de él y fui hacia la puerta y la cerré con seguro, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera en esos momentos, luego fui hacia el e hice algo que nunca me espere en mi..

Tome su rostro y lo bese, besé su labios despacio mientras acariciaba su rostro, después de todo él era la persona que yo más quería y lo que tenía que hacer ahora era estar a su lado, podía sentir como unas húmedas lagrimas se deslizaban por su pálida piel. Entré en su boca explorándola con delicadeza mientras escuchaba como aun sollozaba un poco, pero cuando sentí que se había tranquilizado me separé de él. Vi sus ojos asustados pero sus mejillas rojas… así que decidí hablarle ahora que se veía más tranquilo.

¿Qué es lo que paso? – le dije lo más tranquilo que pude mientras tome su mano.

Le dieron el descanso eterno… mi mamá se ha ido para siempre…-me contesto enseguida mientras me miró extrañado y me sonreía tristemente. A lo que yo enseguida entendí, si su mamá ya no era la guardiana entonces…

Entonces tu… - le dije mientras me sorprendí ya no sería el mismo, aun así prefería romper aquel dichoso sello y luchar contra quien fuera para liberar a Horo… yo lucharía por todo y contra todo para no ver a Horo siendo el esclavo de unos espíritus, no lo perimiría y estoy seguro que Yoh y Anna también harán algo al respecto… aunque Horo no haga nada, yo no lo dejare solo.

Eso es lo que menos importa… Pilika estará muy triste, no solo perdió a mamá si no también me perdió a mí.- me dijo mientras yo ya lo había decidido, si teníamos que ir a Hokaido, no habría otra opción yo mismo iría a romper el dichoso sello.

**Pov´s Yoh Asakura **

Algún lugar cercano a Tokio, tarde del lunes 17 de noviembre.

como que no me da mucha confianza Anita – le dije mientras ella comía una manzana y sujetaba a Hao con su rosario, el sonreía pero yo no me hallaba tranquilo. De hecho desde esta mañana que hable con Horo- Horo, me sentía un tanto intranquilo… escuchar así a uno de mis mejores amigos no era algo que me gustara, el debía estar sufriendo.

No tenemos otra opción, ahora tendremos que llamar a todos para que rompan el sello - bueno al menos saber que todos mis amigos se reunirían no era tan malo, nadie dejaría solo a Horo- Horo ahora que lo necesitaba.

Si pero… saben que después de eso tendrán un precio que pagar – me dijo Hao mientras miraba hacia el exterior del tren en el que íbamos, eso era algo que realmente me inquietaba, Anna había hecho un trato con él y yo no sabía de que se trataba.

Como sea, solo cumple con tu parte y yo cumplo con la mía- fue lo último que dijo antes de que saliera corriera hacia el baño, con mi hermano corriendo tras ella pues estaba amarrado con ella… esta iba a ser un largo viaje.

**Pov´s Plika Usui **

Hokaido Japón, lunes 17 de noviembre

Nunca había visto a mi papá tan molesto, ya habían pasado tres días sin saber nada de mi hermano, Koloro también estaba extraña…

Ya había empezado un ritual y no me había dicho nada, según sabia era para buscar al espíritu de mi mamá; pero estoy segura que ella no vendrá solo por un conjuro como ese. Ya los extraño sobre todo a mi hermano. Mi papá me da miedo y solo cuando estaba mi hermano aquí me sentía tranquila, ha destrozado toda la casa y me ha preguntado donde está.

Sé que regresare tarde o temprano pero cuando llegue recibirá un castigo horrible, además de que esta vez no se librara de ser nuevo guardián… todo lo han apresurado, lo peor de todo es que mi papá ya encontró a una sucesora… y no agrada ni un poco esta tipa… ella no es para mi hermano y prefiero hacer cualquier cosa antes que ver a mi hermano sufrir. Ya vi sufrir a mi mamá, después de todo lo que siento por mi hermano… no solo es un amor fraternal. Le llamare a mi hermano es mejor que no tarde y sepa mi decisión.

Pilika te estoy hablando - me grito mi papá, supongo que me estaba hablando y no lo había escuchado.

Si padre…- le conteste despacio tratando de no molestarlo, aunque él nunca me había maltratado, siempre había guardado un podo de distancia con él.

Llama a tu hermano y dile que si regresa mañana tal vez reconsidere su castigo… después de todo, ya tiene una prometida - me dijo mientras sonreí, se sentó en el sillón y me miraba penetrantemente, estaba esperando ver mi reacción. Pero tal vez esta era mi oportunidad

Ya te dije… no sé donde esta, pero yo… yo me casare con el… - le dije fuerte mientras vi como se sorprendió.

Pilika, tú no tienes que pasar por esto, solo déjalo así- me dijo mientras se acercó a mí y acaricio mi cabeza, pero esta era decisión que yo había tomado… estaría con mi hermano para siempre. Eso era que yo realmente quería.

Lo haré, además es importante que sigua la sangre pura… después de todo tu y mi mamá también eran medios hermanos. Yo cuidare de mi hermano lo juro. – le dije seria mientras él estaba impactado… el me sonrió

Que bueno que sepas lo importante que esto… está bien Pilika, dejare que tu hermano regrese cuando quiera y cuando eso pase, los dos se unirán para preservar la sangre pura.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Ahhhh no lo puedo creer a l fin un capitulo del tamaño normal!! Sean felices esto de la influenza sirvió para que escribiera

Bueno… el chapulín colorado no será quien ayude ahora ¬¬ u ¿de dónde sacaron eso? Jeje bueno admitiré que si me dio risa cuando leí eso, gracias por sus mensajitos les prometo que contestare todos sus mensajitos ya verán cómo se los agradeceré jeje

Ahhyyy por cierto me leen la mente y el fic antes de que lo escriba!!! Ya todos supusieron quien será quien ayude… buuuu ¿por que andan diciendo? les daré un premio a quien le atino jojojo

Holly: Gary es tu debut como corregidor de fic yaoi jeje así que espero que te guste la historia (saca el látigo) así que trabaja!!

Horo: nuuuu seas mala acaba de llegar…

Holly: ta bueno… (Guarda el látigo)

Ren: y yo que tengo que hacer aquí…

Holly: tu gatito solo obedece… que tengo a tu novio de rehén… (Sostiene a Horo amarrado


	10. Chapter 10

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena

_¿Qué hay de nuevo? Bueno pues al fin entrare de nuevo a la escuela así que nu habrá actualizaciones pronto jujuju que malo yo considero que es la mejor parte ya que al fin Horo y Ren estarán juntos… pero no como quisieran pero al menos ya se podrán querer más nyajajaja y bueno la pregunta obligada ¿quieren lemon? Que yo soy fanática de eso… pero no decido sola… (Ve feo al gato bélico) así que ustedes deciden._

_Dedicado a Tamao.. jejej por que de no ser por ella no actualizaba pronto… jojojo_

Qué bueno que sepas lo importante que esto… está bien Pilika, dejare que tu hermano regrese cuando quiera y cuando eso pase, los dos se unirán para preservar la sangre pura.

**Capitulo 10**

**Planes **

**Pensión Funbari, lunes 17 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

El me detuvo, me tomó por la espalda y me abrazó sus manos, que se deslizaron por mi pecho, su calidez se sentía bien y su respiración pasó delicadamente por mi cuello… ¿que era toda esa sensación que estremecía todo mi ser?

Tengo que hacerte una pregunta – me dijo serio, mientras respiraba peligrosamente por mi oído produciéndome un delicioso y placentero estremecimiento, enseguida asentí.

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿y Tamao? – me preguntó mientas sentí como se recargó en mi espalda… él estaba confundido; el único problema es que yo también lo estaba.

Esas son dos preguntas… aunque tal vez tengan la misma respuesta… - le dije y luego di la vuelta y lo miré; aun no sabía bien a bien lo que debía hacer, pero al ver sus ojos tristes la respuesta era clara – ahora la persona que más me importa eres tu…

Ren… para mi tu siempre vas a ser lo más importante, pero lo mejor es que siga mi camino, después de todo… yo no tengo derecho a sentir esto por ti- me contesto mirando hacia el suelo, cosa que me molestó, y a decir verdad no solo me había molestado sino que me había lastimado ¡como se atrevía a decir eso! Si él fue el primero es despertar ese sentimiento en mí y ahora lo estaba negando. Y sin poder detenerme lo golpee levemente en la cabeza.

Ahora te aguantas… voy a estar a tu lado imbécil – le dije molesto pero aun así el sonrió, cosa que me hizo feliz…

¡Oye a quien le dices imbécil! Chino malhumorado… – luego él empezó a molestar y medio reír, aunque estaba él triste podía notarlo en sus ojos, después de todo así era Horo- Horo, aun así tenía algo más que hacer.

Tengo que hablar con Tamao – le dije despacio, aunque en el fondo yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, a lo menos que le debía a Tamao era un poco de sinceridad.

Ren… yo lo siento…

Es lo mejor para todos… no te preocupes – fue lo último que le dije antes de acercarme a su rostro y besar nuevamente los labios de Horo, suaves, húmedos y dulces; el intentó profundizar ese beso tomándome por la cintura pero, me separe de él… no podía seguir haciendo esto al menos no sin aclara la cosas con Tamao.

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura **

¿Quieres un poco más de té? –le pregunté a Yuki- kun; desde que habíamos llegado Ren fue directamente a donde estaba Horo y, por lo tanto Yuki y yo nos quedamos solos, preparé algo de té y nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, él me sonreía pero yo no tenía muchos ánimos.

No muchas gracias… - guardo silencio ya clavo su mirada en mi - ¿entonces, aquí vives? – pronunció mientras miró a su alrededor yo asentí, sin que me diera cuenta me tomo de la mano – sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿cierto? –me sorprendió su pregunta y no sé por qué al ver su sonrisa y su mirada profunda me sonroje… era la primera vez que podía ver a Yuki como Yuki y no como Ren.

Gracias… - fue lo único que le respondí… luego él bajó la mirada y empezó a hablar despacio.

Yo… yo también puedo ver espíritus… no soy shaman y no me interesa serlo, nunca digo nada al respecto pero puedo ver cosas que no me quiero así como tu – en ese momento abrí los ojos de par en par; él ya sabía que yo era una aprendiz - así que hasta cierto punto te entiendo y sé que tú serás una persona muy importante para mi… así que por favor, si algo pasa… te estaré esperando- suspiró un poco mientras escuche que alguien se acercaba, aun estaba procesando la información cuando vi que Ren estaba en la cocina, ambos se miraron de una forma fría y hasta cierto punto un tanto despectiva.

Es todo, puedes irte – le dijo Ren una forma esquiva, alzó una ceja y aun así Yuki le contestó

Generalmente se dan las gracias, con permiso… - el se levantó de la meso y caminó hasta la salida.

Yuki…yo - traté de disculparme pero él solo dio la vuelta y sonrió.

Espero que tu amigo se mejore, hasta pronto - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir, mientras Ren se acerco a mí; por primera vez me sentí molesta con él, no tenía por qué hablarle así a Yuki.

Ren, no tenías por qué contestarle así, después de todo fue él quien ayudo Horo- le intente reprochar pero el sentó en la meso al lado de me miró cordialmente, como la vez que me pidió que yo fuera su novia.

Lo siento – me contesto pero esta vez no me sonrió, al fin hablaría conmigo terminaríamos aquel asuntó que en la madrugada había empezado, suspire un poco y fui a servirle un poco de té.

¿terminaras conmigo? – pregunté cuando la taza de se té llenó, el me miró consternado y suspiro.

Tamao en estos momentos algo está pasando y no creo - me dijo algo indeciso al principio pero, lo interrumpí, aunque sentía que algo dentro de mí dolía… tanto que no podría hablar.

No te preocupes, otra vez seremos como dos extraños, es por el bien de los dos – le contesté mientras intenté sonreí, no me miraba pero yo lo veía con detenimiento, tenia fuertemente agarrada la taza de té , estaba nervioso, a él también le molestaba, después de todo al menos signifiqué algo para él.

No quiero hacerte daño, pero - me dijo mientras pude ver como levantó el rostro y me miró… si, lo sabía él no quería hacerme daño, después de todo, si había sido mi novio todo este tiempo era solo porque yo lo quería y no porque él lo deseara.

Está bien… ve con Horo él te estará esperando – fue lo último que dije antes de que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, no lo podía soportar traté de ser fuerte pero mis ojos me traicionaron y él se acerco a mi…

Maldición – fue lo que escuche decir antes de que se acercara más, intentó abrazarme pero me alejé, era mejor así y sepárame de él; después de todo él nunca fue mío…

Así está bien, saldré por un momento - le dije mientras di un paso hacia atrás, sonreí aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, tomé mi tablilla y salí de la pensión mientras él me siguió hasta la puerta.

Ten cuidado – me dijo despacio; pude ver que tenía una cara que nunca que imagine verle, arrepentimiento ¿pero de qué? No importaba después de todo así era lo mejor.

Ya no tienes por qué decir eso Ren… eres libre – concluí antes de salir de la pensión y caminar, solo de eso tenía ganas, no quería hablar con nadie no quería saber de nada, solo quería caminar y dejar todo este dolor en el camino mientras iba despacio.

Aunque no lo creas… tú siempre vas a tener un lugar en mi corazón… porque te quiero y eso… eso es verdad- me dijo despacio y eso fue suficiente para que quisiera alejarme más rápido porque si no lo hacía en ese momento tal vez nunca me iba alejar de su lado en ese momento me di cuenta de lo amable que siempre había sido conmigo.

Porque después de todo ¿Cómo podía siquiera pretender que Ren Tao me quisiera? ¿Cómo podía querer algo así? después de todo Ren es Ren… una persona muy importante y valiosa que aunque no lo parezca se preocupa por lo demás, alguien que nunca quizo hacerme daño y hasta en el último momento fue amable conmigo…

**Pov´s Hao asakura**

**Estación del tren bala Tokio Japón **

Ya estaba harto, casi todo el viaje me la había pasado afuera de uno de los baño de mujeres, tres tipas me habían abofeteado por "espiar" maltitas mujeres diminutas, solo esperen a que me apodere de los espíritus de norte y verán como las haré arder.

ni siquiera lo pienses – me jaló sin previo aviso la vieja bruja dentro del baño con su rosario, si tenía que admitirlo; esa mujer tenía carácter, pero ya me estaba hartando, ¿cómo se atrevía a tener atado al Gran Hao Asakura?

¿Ya acabaste? Le respondí – después de todo no era el único que se la estaba pasando mal.

Vámonos – salió al fin, mientras Yoh nos esperaba afuera del baño mientras escuchaba música, desde que lo conocí siempre me había preguntado qué es lo que escuchaba, siempre se ve tan tranquilo, tal vez los audífonos le provocan una atrofia en el cerebro después de traer eso tanto tiempo en la cabeza… tal vez por eso parece drogado…

¿Por qué me ves tan penetrantemente? ¿no piensas absorberme dentro de ti otra vez verdad? - me dijo Yoh, yo no me había dado cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando y, a decir verdad para que quería a mi otra mitad… no era más que una molestia.

No lo quería dentro de mí, eso ya lo había superado, ahora tenía entre mis planes otras cosas; entre ellas, tratar de ser una persona _normal_ aunque era algo bastante difícil. Después de todo todos los humanos son unos seres diminutos, pero ya no quiero estar solo de nuevo, ya estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en esa obscuridad y no pienso estar así hasta que muera y luego volver a reencarnar con más odio. Es solo una oportunidad para estos insignificantes seres, si el idiota de Yoh puede tener unos cuantos amigos yo también puedo… además soy más sexy, carismático, fuerte y además…

Además todos mis camaradas me dejaron solo… al final de cuentas, hasta ese miserable de Opacho… malditos humanos.

Ya deja de pensar tantas babosadas Hao – me gritó la rubia mientras me jalaba con el rosario… en verdad odio que esta mujer pueda leer mis pensamientos…

Ya vamos a llegar… ya verás como Horo, Ren, Ryu y Manta se alegran al verte, bueno tal vez primero se sorprendan n_n – dijo el idiota de mi hermano mientras tomábamos un taxi para la pensión, el era muy atento con la odiosa de Anna… nunca me imagine que él fuera así.

Hummm. Lo más probable es que esos seres diminutos que tienes como amigos me ataquen en cuanto me vean - le respondí con ironía mientras casi podía ver como Anna cerraba la puerta del taxi dejándome afuera ¿qué pensaba está loca?

Solo pagaremos el taxi para dos personas tu correrás… - me dijo mientras sonreía, no lo podía creer esta vieja bruja era peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Anna, pero el taxi no se paga por el número de pasajeros… no seas malita con Hao- Yoh le habló con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella se dignó a abrir la puerta del taxi.

Hermano - no sé qué cara puse pero casi me pongo encima de él para agradecerle su gesto de amabilidad a lo que él solo sonrió…

Si, Solo vámonos – fue lo último que dijo Anna "yo mando a todos" Koûyama y después de eso Yoh yo platicamos todo el camino, el me contó cómo eran todos sus amigos… ya no se veía tan nervioso de estar a mi lado.

**Pov´s Pilika Usui **

**Hokaido Japón, 17 de Noviembre**

Había caminado cerca de medio día para llegar hasta donde estaba un teléfono público, koloro me había ayudado pues estaba nevando mucho, tenía que hacer esto ya que en la aldea todos estaban esperando a Horo-Horo y cualquier indicio de que yo me comunicara con él seria evidente para que se dieran cuenta de donde estaba mi hermano; por eso había salido en el momento en cual estaba nevando mientras pretendía estar en mi alcoba. Faltaba poco, solo poco más y estaría con mi hermano…

bueno… ¿pensión Funbari?- pregunté nerviosa pues no sabía si ese era número y no podía demorarme mucho.

¿Pilika? – me contestaron enseguida, él me reconoció y yo a él…mi hermano había contestado el teléfono.

Hermano… ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte primero, pues era lo que más preocupaba y más ahora que mi papá se había empezado a mover.

Bien Pilika… ¿tu estas bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada malo ni papa? – me preguntó enseguida pero algo en su voz no estaba bien, se oía triste, no sé porque pero creo que algo malo le pasó.

estoy bien, hermano tienes que regresar; mi papa empezó a moverse; si no regresas mamá y tu pagarán las consecuencias, esto se está poniendo cada vez peor, la gente del pueblo está nerviosa y piden que se haga un sacrifico para calmar la furia de los espíritus…- le dije mientras sentía más frio, estas tormentas de nieve eran cada vez peores y no tenía el suficiente poder espiritual para ayudar a koloro.

Pilika… iré para allá lo antes posible pero… - me dijo, pero sus palabras sonaban intranquilas, era como si fuera a pasar algo que ni el mismo podía controlar.

Y mi mamá ¿como esta? – le pregunté, después de todo Horo solo se ponía así por algunas cosas y una de ellas era cuando mi mamá o yo estábamos en peligro.

Hablaremos de eso cuando regrese ¿está bien? –con eso me di cuenta que algo estaba mal pero ya no quería preocuparlo mas.

Te quiero hermano…

Y yo a ti, no te preocupes todo estará bien Pilika - me dijo mientras casi podía ver la sonrisa que tenía, después de todo el era mi hermano y pasara lo que pasara siempre estar ahí con una linda sonrisa.

Hermano… mi papá ya ha hecho todos los preparativos para que cuando llegues seas el nuevo sucesor – le dije, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, aquel ritual de pureza que se debía llevar acabo y luego de eso tomar a una esposa y así tener un nuevo sucesor.

Lo que faltaba… y dime ¿a quién eligió? – y justo como lo esperaba en él, aquel ritual de pureza no le importaba, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a los golpes de mi padre, lo que le importaba era saber a qué chica le darían como esposa

Bueno pues… escogió a Marian. - le respondí suspirando pensando en aquella niña sosa y sin chiste, estaba educada para ser una sacerdotisa y la verdad era bonita y no estaba mal… pero no era lo que mi hermano necesitaba…al menos no en ese momento, en ese momento iba a necesitar a alguien que lo amara de verdad.

Bueno ella no me cae tan mal…- me dijo casi riendo, después de todo el había estado enamorado de ella cuando éramos más pequeños y eso me molesto… siempre encontraba el lado bueno aunque sabía que en el fondo él no quería eso.

No seas tonto Horokeu Usui no te puedes casar con ella… - enojada le respondí, el aire cada vez soplaba más fuerte y ya casi no podía lo escuchar.

Ah… jejeje y que quieres que haga… yo no pedo hacer nada al respecto- apenas alcancé a escuchar mientras yo solo pude contestarle enseguida lo que había decidido.

Yo me casaré contigo – le dije rápido aunque mis mejillas se ruborizaron un poco quería decírselo de una buena vez… después de todo no podía escondérselo y menos a él.

Que!! – escuche como grito y luego solo escuche como la llamada se había cortado, la fuerte nevada había provocado todo.

Se corto… vámonos koloro al menos ya sabe lo más importante

**Pov´s Manta Oyamada **

Yoh me había llamado por teléfono, no sé qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no parecía ser nada bueno, y para que gastara en una llama a celular y Anna se lo permitiera debía ser muy importante, estaba cerca de la pensión así que no tarde mucho en llegar.

Mientras caminaba por la pensión y me pareció ver a Tamao, pero no podía ser ella ya que a esta hora está en el restaurant con Ryu o en todo caso estaría con Ren y el tiene clases a esta hora…

Humm ellos llevan mucho tiempo juntos y parece que se quieren mucho, ojala yo también tenga una novia algún día… aunque para estoy a medio metro de altura…

Cuando llegué a la pensión me sorprendí ya que vi a Ren afuera de la pensión con una cara un tanto melancólica, no había ido a clases después de todo la que vi hace un rato si era Tamao… ver a Ren así me sorprendió tal vez habían peleado, aunque ellos no eran del tipo de personas que pelearan… solo significa una cosa…

Ren, ¿estás bien amigo? – le pregunté enseguida y él me miro, tal vez no quería hablar al respecto era muy callado ¿sería por eso que Yoh me había llamado?

Si, vamos dentro- me dijo y el solo bajó la mirada y entramos a la casa, pero si mi sorpresa fue mucha cuando vi a Tamao por la calle caminado sola y luego a ver melancólico a Ren y ahora me encontraba con Horo –Horo pegado al teléfono con la cara pálida… con la boca abierta y a punto de hiperventilarse.

Horo – Horo ¿estás bien? - le pregunté y luego Ren se acerco a él, y de buenas primeras le planto una bofetada al peli azul en la cara…

¿Y ahora qué te pasa? no ves que casi me infarto - le contesto Horo a Ren muy molesto, bueno después de todo ya es una costumbre verlos pelear… tal vez no está todo tan mal ya que puede ver que al momento en que sus miradas cruzaron ambos sonrieron.

Si… solo con golpes reaccionas… ¿Qué paso? - le dijo Ren mientras yo también estaba esperando una respuesta, todo estaba muy extraño…

Tengo que regresar urgentemente a Hokaido…

Está bien iré contigo… - le contesto Ren mientras yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, luego escuchamos ruidos en la puerta sin duda era Yoh y ahí fue donde me sorprendí mas… Yoh venía de lo más tranquilo platicando ni más ni menos que con Hao, quien estaba atado del rosario de Anna, quien traía una cara de los mil demonios… Ahora sí que no entendía nada…

¿es que acaso todos se han vuelto locos? – les grite mientras Horo y Ren se quedaron perplejos; Yoh y Hao alzaron las manos al mismo tiempo y solo dijeron:

Hola - si, escuchar a los gemelos Asakura al unisonó me sorprendió… solo esperaba que alguien me aclarara todo…

**Pov´s Anna Koûyama**

Eso era lo único que faltaba en el día para cerrarlo con broche de oro, nótese el sarcasmo, no había dormido casi, no había comido y lo que había comido estaba en algún retrete y para colmo la única en condiciones para dar explicaciones era yo, por el simple y llano hecho de que era la única que estaba enterada de todo el asunto de ese tonto Usui que solo había traído problemas a la pensión… de no ser porque es uno de los mejores amigos de Yoh ya lo hubiera dejado encerrado de por vida con los espíritus del norte.

Muy bien grupo de idiotas ¡todos a la sala! - les dije mientras pude ver sus cara de idiotas que todos se cargaban… aunque algo no estaba bien aquí… faltaba Tamao y Ren Horo se miraban de una forma en la que tal vez luego indagaría.

Pero Anita acabamos de llegar ¿no será mejor que descanses? – me dijo Yoh mientras cargaba mis maletas y yo solo lo miré con reproche.

Ahora… ¡es ahora! – fue lo último que dije para que todos tomaran un lugar en la sala.

Anna lo siento no quise causarte tantas molestias- me dijo el ainu con la cara gacha pero… que mas daba

Ya causaste molestias… pero luego hablaremos de eso…

Bueno y a todo esto. ¿Por qué esta el aquí? – me dijo Ren Tao mirándome profundamente, y bueno esta vez no podía decirle nada ya que ahora era mi turno de no contradeciré… así que suspire y empecé a hablar.

Muy bien no se qué cosas sepa cada quien y no sé si el mismo Usui lo sepa, pero bueno todo empezó hace 20,000 años cuando los poderes orinales de la creación del mundo se separaron estos se dividieron en 4 puntos…

aquí en Japón hay uno de esos puntos; el del norte, los humanos tienes la obligación de proteger esos lugares y hay una línea de sucesores, a decir verdad pocos saben de eso y hasta se puede decir que algunos se olvidaron de ellos por eso el sello del oeste se rompió y causo una de las primeras desgracias en el mundo- Hao estaba mirando a todos casi podía asegurar que no se sentía nada a gusto ahí, aun así seguí con la explicación

en Hokaido está el sello del norte, ahí están los 400 espíritus que han cuidado ese sello, todo ellos son los antecesores del hoto- hoto y Pilika y como saben es tiempo que Horo como primogénito se haga cargo del sello – en ese momento mis sospechas se aclaran pues aunque trataron de disimularlo muy bien, pude notar como re tomo de la mano aun angustiado Horo- Horo - su mamá, la antigua predecesora ha muerto y le tuve que dar el descanso eterno ya que su alma estaba siendo reclamada por esos espíritus, y si eso pasa nunca habría tenido un descanso eterno… bueno el punto es que Horo no quiere seguir la línea predecesora de la tribu o al menos eso me dijo su mamá… y por lo tanto solo tenemos una solución… - después de contar todo eso... todos estaba callados ya habían llegado a la pensión Ryu y Fausto mientras explicaba , esperaba que más de uno se durmiera pero fue así , entonces Ren hablo

Buscaremos un nuevo sucesor entonces - luego de eso Horo suspiro un poco, el también lo sabía.

No será tan fácil, hay un pacto de sangre, los ainu prometieron cuidar de esos espíritus- finalizo Horo mientras veía Ren a los ojos… ahora lo entendía todo, ellos se traían algo, solo espero que no aprovechen la bondad de Tamao si no yo misma los castraba a los dos.

yo trate de buscar alguien en el monte Osore pero me fue imposible – solo nos queda pelear con los antecesores de Horo y romper el sello.

¿Y para que esta Hao aquí? - pregunto manta… mientras veía como Fausto estaba mirando al hermano de Yoh con recelo

El nos a ayudará a romper el sello, sabe cómo hacerlo ya que ha adquirido los conocimientos cada que trasciende. – les conteste pero pude ver como no les agradaba la idea a muchos, y supongo porque, aun así no puedo revelarles lo que Hao piensa ahora ni como es él en realidad… después de todo tengo un trato con el y si no lo puede cumplir quedara encerrado hasta su muerte… es su última oportunidad y yo confío en el por qué de alguna u otra forma somos muy parecidos…

No se preocupen muchachos Lizerg y Chocolove también nos va a ayudar además Anna dijo que Manta pagara todos los gastos- hablo Yoh animado mientras pude ver como disimuladamente Ren y Horo se miraban a los ojos un tanto preocupados.

Hay eso es mega excelente – dijo Ryu mientras manta al fin había procesado el hecho de que pagaría

Ehh y ¡por que yo! - se quejó pero lo miré fríamente y se quedó callado

No… no tienen porque hacer eso… es solo un capricho mío… no tienen por qué –mientras el Usui estaba avergonzado pero los demás le daban ánimos, como ellos dicen para eso son los amigos

No te preocupes Horo… si es por un amigo, es lo menos que podemos hacer… no te dejaríamos – le dijo manta mientras sacaba una calculadora, seguramente haciendo los cálculos de los viáticos

Además quiero conocer Saporro – eso lo dijo Fausto mientras casi podía jurar que solo pensaba en la universidad que estaba ahí, sin duda alguna no dejara de aprovechar la las instalaciones de investigación que estaba ahí.

bueno yo… yo pagare los gastos – y por ultimo habló el Tao… y dijo algo que hizo que mis sospechas se aclaran por completo.

Si, está decidido mañana vamos a Hokaido –finalizó Yoh mientras vi como los demás jugaban con Horo dándole ánimos y Ren se asomaba por la ventana, estaba preocupado por algo… más bien por alguien

Ren… quiero hablar contigo – me acerque y le dije mientras salimos al recibidor.

Si dime Anna – me dijo en un tono monótono, al parecer sabía que era lo que le diría

¿Qué se traen el Hoto y Tú? – fui directo, pude ver como se sonrojo un poco y trato de evitarme, pero yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría… siempre lo supe, por eso cuando me enteré que él y Tamao andaban de noviecitos le dije que no era buen idea y el solo dijo que lo hacía por Tamao. Pero yo sabía que no sentía nada por ella

Nada, ¿por qué dices eso?- trato de negar, pero sabía que no me podía mentir, era totalmente transparente para mi

¿entonces dime donde está Tamao? – le dije y el suspiro vio hacia afuera y me di cuenta de lo culpable que se sentía con esto

Terminé con ella – me miró mientras lo dijo, después de todo eso iba a pasar, iban a terminar los dos heridos

por eso te dije desde un principio que no será buena idea, te dije que no anduvieras con ella, ella no es para ti… ¡que es tan difícil que te dieras cuenta de eso!

Señorita Anna…

---0o-o0---

Siiiii hasta aquí le deje… bueno este capítulo tiene de todo.. Rompimientos… cosas jalada… como les digo yo a las tonterías que escribo… hasta un besito de Horo y Ren… nyaa al fin el cap 10 manden review para que anime a escribir pronto… porque si no… no escribo jojojojo

Me canso… este es al capítulo más largo y bueno los invito a leer un fic que iba a poner aquí pero no quedo… así que lo hice una historia independiente. Se llama "aquella noche que no dijiste adiós" esta mega lindo

Neko tao: Al fin algo decente…. Y no me refiero a este capitulo sino a la otra historia

Holly.: Tu calla gato feo…

Neko tao: seppp todavía que me pones a corregir a mil por hora… luego no te quejes… u_u apenas y me dio tiempo de leer

Holly: igual te kerooooooo besoooo

Neko tao: ahhhh deja de dar lata… lo sé soy tan sexy…

Holly: no tanto u_U pero estás bien…

Bueno gracias por sus reviews aunque son poquitos lo recibo con mucho cariño


	11. Chapter 11

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena

Señorita Anna…

**Capitulo 11**

**Tamashi**

**(alma)**

**Pensión Funbari, lunes 17 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Tamao había regresado, miraba consternada a Anna, había llegado en el peor momento, justo cuando ella dijo que Tamao y yo no debíamos estar juntos, había estado llorando, y no podía soportar eso, no quería que Tamao llorara por mi culpa, nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, aun cuando Anna me lo dijo, yo solo pensé en que estaría a su lado y la haría feliz… no pude cumplir con eso. Ella solo nos vio alguien debía decir algo.

¿Estás bien? -Le pregunte, pero no me miro, y por primera vez Tamao no solo estaba triste, estaba molesta con Anna.

¿Por qué crees que puedes pensar que es lo mejor para mí?-le dijo seria, era la primera vez que Tamao se enfrentaba directamente a Anna

Yo solo creí que no era lo mejor que tu y el tao anduvieran juntos- le dijo con una voz fría, al parecer Anna no se sentía muy bien, debía de hacer algo, pero no era una situación muy cómoda para mi intervenir en una pelea de mujeres, además de que de alguna forma, se que Tamao y Anna nunca solucionaron sus problemas… después de todo Tamao estuvo enamorada de Yoh y él solo tenía y tiene ojos para Anna. Deber ser bastante difícil para ella.

¿por qué se lo dijiste a Ren y no a mi?- esta vez le dijo un poco más suave, así era Tamao, estaba molesta, aun así tranquila.

Tu no entenderías – le dijo con la voz dura

No tienes por qué ser tan fría con ella – y esta vez intervine, ellas me miraron y vi a Ana muy pálida, algo no estaba bien

Me iré de la pensión por un tiempo, con permiso – Tamao dio la vuelta, ella no debía de irse, no tenía a nadie aquí, ella solo nos tenía a nosotros, tenía que detenerla, pero en esos momentos sentí como Anna me tomo de la mano, estaba punto de perder el conocimiento, así que la sostuve antes de que cayera. Solo pude ver como Tamao se iba.

**Pov´s Yoh Asakura**

Todos estaban reunidos, bueno casi todos, Anna y Ren estaban hablando en el recibidor, Tamao no estaba, ya era algo tarde para que no estuviera, y Ryu ya había llegado. Seguramente algo había pasado entre ellos y Anna debió intervenir, aunque ella no diga nada sé que quiere a Tamao como a una hermana o algo muy valioso para ella, así que si Ren le hace algo, tal vez no viva para contarlo, pero ya están tardando mucho, Anna debe ir a descansar, no se ha sentido bien y si algo le pasara por no cuidarla como se debe, no me perdonaría.

Yoh – habló Ren desde el recibidor, todos nos quedamos callados al escucharlo, y en unos instantes fui a donde estaban, cuando llegue ahí la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció por completo, Ren tenía a Anna en sus brazos, se encontraba inconsciente.

¿Qué pasó?- fue lo primero que le dije mientras no se cómo le arrebate a Anna para tenerla entre mis brazos, le quite unos cabellos que estaba en su rostro, ella era hermosa y algo le estaba pasando.

Estaba hablando con Tamao… hay que llevarla su habitación – me dijo mientras suspiró un poco, Ren no tenía la culpa, Anna se había sentido mal todo el camino trate de tranquilizarme-

Llevare a Anita a su habitación, dile a Fausto que suba por favor- le dije mientras subí con ella a nuestra habitación nunca debí permitir que Anita viajara tan lejos, si tan solo pudiera entenderla un poco mejor, pero es tan difícil estar con ella, saber qué es lo quiere o lo que está pensando, a veces me deja estar muy cerca de ella, tanto que me siento en las nubes y no puedo creer que soy yo el que la está tocando y la acariciando por las noches, sin embargo en otros momentos no puedo acercarme a ella y no sé qué es lo que está pasando.

Yoh, voy a revisar a Anna - me dijo Fausto, no sé en qué momento llegaron todos, estaban afuera de la habitación, después de todo, todos quieren mucho a Anna aunque nos regañe

Todo está bien no te preocupes – me dijo Hao, me tomo por un hombro y me sonrió, no lo podía creer pero su sonrisa me tranquilizaba, era como si supiera que tenía Anna.

Hao- le dije mientras esperábamos fuera, Ren y Horo estaba muy callados mientras Ryu buscaba a alguien.

Ren… ¿y Tamao? – pregunto Ryu, Ren nos miró y suspiró, supongo que de eso hablaba con Anna… yo también quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, Horo se veía nervioso, tal vez ellos dos…

No sé donde está, dijo que se iría por unos días… - Horo lo miró extraño mientras Ryu aun no entendía… era obvio ellos dos habían terminado.

¿Por qué? – pregunto, pero yo le negué a Ryu este no era el momento para preguntar aun así Ren contesto.

No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero sé que Tamao es amiga de todos ustedes… ella y yo ya no estamos juntos, yo no tengo por qué darles las razones, si ella quiere decirles pregúntenle, espero que Anna este mejor Yoh con permiso - nos dijo serio, no era el momento, Ren se veía más confundido que antes… tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo por unos momentos, aun así Horo fue tras él.

Yoh… puedes pasar por favor- Fausto salió, sonriente al parecer no era nada grave, me sentía más tranquilo, mas cuando entre Anna ya había despertado.-

Anita ¿estás mejor? ¿qué es lo que te paso? – le pregunté en cuanto la vi, ya se veía mejor, miraba hacia la ventana, ya era tarde, no sé en que momento se había hecho de noche, me senté a un lado de ella y la tomé de la mano, le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas, luego Fausto salió de la habitación, al parecer Anita sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Solo te lo diré una vez… - me dijo seria, mientras un sonrojo se formo en su rostro, se veía simplemente hermosa.

Anita, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, eres la persona más importante para mí – justo en ese momento ella sonrió, sé que no le gusta que sea así con ella, pero a veces creo que está bien demostrarle lo que siento por ella.

Estoy embarazada… - hablo clavando su mirada en la mía, no lo podía creer… era de las pocas veces que me había si habla.

**Pov´s Lizerg Diethel**

**Londres, Inglaterra ****lunes 17 de noviembre**

Apenas había regresado de la facultad, hoy había sido uno de esos días en los que por poco y no escabullía de esa bola de niñas preparatorianas que me siguen a todas partes, si sigo así tal vez nunca termine mis estudios; es más el tiempo que me la paso escondiéndome de ellas que el que me paso en el salón de clases, por suerte mía nunca han llegado hasta mi casa.

Es extraño, por más que lindas mujeres están tras de mí nunca he tenido un sentimiento especial por alguna de ellas, aunque eso no es algo que me importe mucho, ahora lo único que tengo en mente es saber qué es lo que Yoh quería decirme; ayer por la noche vi su llamada sin embrago no pude contestar, lo mejor será llamarle por teléfono, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo estarán todos?...

Hola… habla Lizerg – llamé por el teléfono después de tres tonos alguien contestó, pero lo único que escuche fue un grito que me descoló un poco.

Anna y yo vamos a tener un bebe – pensé unos instantes, ese sin duda era Yoh, y casi podría jurar que nunca en mi vida había escuchado a alguien más entusiasmado, seguramente por eso me había llamado.

Pues felicidades – le dije, luego se quedo en silencio, ruidos, interferencia… más tiempo, gritos, la voz de Ryu, más ruido… el recibo del teléfono seria caro… muy caro…

Lizerg Diethel, te buscamos hace horas, y apenas te comunicas eres el último ¡ si no te apresuras no llegaras a tiempo! - resonó con fuerza la voz de una mujer, sin duda Anna… luego escuche como le quitaron el teléfono nuevamente… mas ruidos.

LIZERGGGG, mi querido Lizerg… ¿a qué hora llegaras? – bueno, oficialmente ya no entendía nada y para ser sincero ver a Ryu no me motivaba mucho, suspiré esa sería una larga llamada, aun así sonreí.

Hola Ryu ¿Cómo estás? - y apenas terminé de decir esa frase cuando una vez más silencio… ruidos… ojala y esta vez alguien más "normal" conteste el teléfono… bueno nadie de ellos se puede catalogar como normal

Hola, disculpa la molestia habla Manta jejeje bueno yo te explicare…

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui **

**Colina Funbari tarde del lunes 17 de noviembre **

Ren había salido de la pensión, inevitablemente salí tras de él, por mi culpa él estaba pasando por todo esto, y lo sentía, nunca me imagine que él terminara con Tamao, que ella se fuera de la pensión, todo era mi culpa ahora hasta Anna se encontraba enferma… después de todo solo llegué aquí a causar problemas, debí quedarme en aldea y aceptar mi destino, ahora todo se había complicado… todo estaba demasiado confuso y a decir verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de seguir adelante… tal vez a mí me deberían dar el descanso eterno; aunque a decir verdad solo algo en esta vida me detiene y ese algo es Ren, por eso llevo cerca de una hora caminando, y ahí está Ren, junto en el lugar donde por primera vez lo bese, me pregunto si fue especial para él, se ve melancólico…

¿estás bien? – le pregunto mientras me pongo tras de él, puedo ver como estremece un poco por la cercanía, y es que cada que lo veo no puedo evitar estar cerca de él y abrazarlo, quiero sentir su piel, su respiración todo de él… solo él… nada en este mundo me importa más que él.

Si- me contesta suspirando, ya casi me mete el sol es un bello atardecer, pero se ve preocupado, será por Tamao que esta así… me duele pensar que piensa en alguien más.

es tarde, ¿las buscaras? – le pregunto aunque me duele, si decidiera regresar con ella o arreglar las cosas no podría detenerle…

no- pero él me contesta rápido y se da la vuelta para veme de frente… su cercanía se siente tan bien y más cuando clava sus ojos en los míos; esa dorada mirada que se centra solo en mi.- Eso ya había terminado, tal vez nunca empezó realmente y solo nos estábamos engañando- me dijo después a lo que solo atine a sentir, ya me había quedado claro eso, ahora lo único que me quería saber era que sentía exactamente él por mi… ¿yo le gustaba? ¿Me quiera? Y más importante un pregunta que ni yo me había hecho, ¿Qué sentía yo por Ren? Sabía que él me gustaba y al parecer antes de yo me diera cuenta ese chino me atraía de sobre manera, pero había algo más, un sentimiento tan fuerte que hasta ahora no lo he podido describir.

por mi culpa tú y ella terminaron- le dije mientras lo veía pero el suspiró una vez más, Ren cada vez se veía más suave conmigo…

No es tu culpa, al menos ya sé que es lo que quiero realmente- me dijo mientras tomo mi mano, que era lo que estaba pensando, quería saber que pensaba, que sentía, pero entender a Ren me resulta tan difícil…

Y… ¿alguien está entre lo que quieres? – le pregunté inseguro mientras el sonrió de lado, muy común en él, aunque se veía divertido en lo que decía yo no me sentía muy cómodo con la situación

Tal vez- sonrío un poco más, pero se dio la vuelta y ya no pude ver su rostro, aun así alcance a ver lo que podía catalogarse como un sonrojo

Y puedo saber…si hay alguien especial…- le pregunté esta vez suspirando cerca, muy cerca de su cuello, pude notar cómo se estremeció un poco más, sus reacciones cada vez me gustaban más.

Demasiadas preguntas - me contestó mientras observaba las estrellas sin darnos cuenta ya había anochecido, ambos teníamos que regresar, después de todo iríamos a Hokaido al otro día

Ren- dije su nombre al viento, no para hablarle o decirle algo… solo para que yo me convenciera que él estaba a mi lado… solo para darme cuenta que ambos estábamos en esa colina abrazados viendo las estrellas

Humm- aunque él me contestó y no pude decir más que un sincero…

Gracias

¿Por qué? - pero él no parecía entender… ahora que lo recuerdo hace poco también le había dado las gracias… y ni yo sabía por qué lo había hecho, en esos momentos creí que era solo porque mi madre me dijo que lo hiciera, ahora ya tenía la respuesta.

Por existir , por estar a mi lado, realmente me hace sentir bien saber que no estoy solo – le conteste mientras lo abrace mas y sin mucho detenimiento le di la vuelta para posesionarme de sus labios, explore su boca probando el dulce sabor que desprendía, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba, el sin duda me atraía y mucho… luego me separe de él… pero esta vez le hice una pregunta quería saberlo - ¿Ren por qué nunca me detienes cuando hago algo así?

Te contestare cuando todo esto termine… - me dijo mientras vio el reloj… al menos eso me bastaba – es tarde, vámonos – me dijo con el ceño fruncido y caminó delante de mí. Luego se detuvo de golpe - ¿Quién te llamo en la mañana?

Pilika- le contesté con lo que recordé lo que había dicho en la mañana y causo un tremendo escalofríos… esa niña… que estará tramando

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te alteraras tanto? – me dijo y yo solo reí nerviosamente…

Nada importante… pero tengo que regresar pronto a la aldea si no mi hermana va ser tonterías.

**Pov´s Hao Asakura**

**Pensión Funbari, lunes 17 de noviembre**

Genial, apenas tenía unas horas de haberme liberado del sello de los Asakura y no había hecho otra cosa más que viajar ahora , tenía que prepararme para viajar otra vez, por suerte la rubia mandona esta vez no se va a unir la colorida comitiva ya que está preñada… estoy seguro que el drogado de mi hermano no la dejara salir y eso me dará la oportunidad de quedarme con los espíritus del norte… según por el tipo ese de cabellos azules, si como no, como si me importara lo que a ese pelos de maceta azul le pase, ahora lo único que me importa es sello de los espíritu del norte aunque cuando ellos se enteren que se necesita para romper el sello supongo no lo romperán y en ese momento yo aprovecharé la situación, nunca más me tendrán cautivo, si no puedo vivir en este mundo por las buenas lo hare por las malas.

Hao… Anita esta embarazada- me dijo mi hermano sacándome de mi ensimismado pensamiento.

Si no me dices no me doy cuenta – le respondí con monotonía mientras veía mi capa… estaba maltratada…

Yo tengo ropa… vamos a mi cuarto te daré alguna – me dijo mientras , pero recordé algo… él tenía unos gustos muy raros pasar vestir

Ahh yo! Estás loco no me pondría algo tuyo – le refuté pero cuando me di cuenta ya me había jalado hasta su habitación

Mira esta ropa es nueva no la pongo porque Anna dice que no me queda bien pero supongo que para ti está bien – Yoh se ve simplemente feliz, al parecer no se va querer separar de Anna… a decir verdad esperaba viajar con el… es con el único que me llevo bien; ahora que lo notaba esa ropa no estaba tan mal unos jeans azul marino y una camisa blanca…

No iras mañana – le afirme más que preguntar

Bueno yo… quiero a ayudar a hoto- hoto, pero Anita…- me dijo suspirando con una sonrisa tonta…

Está bien quédate con ella yo iré con el ainu y supongo que el picudito también ira…- le respondí mientras seguía sacando montañas de ropa…

Lizerg llegara esta mañana y Fausto ira también; Ryu no se irá ya que Anna esta de antojo y el único que cocina su gusto es él y Chocolove llegara a Hokaido… - mientras yo pensé un poco más… iría ese mocoso, el niñato de Inglaterra… eso sería un problema, de todos él era la persona que más me odiaba.

Sé que ni tu Lizerg se sentirán cómodos, pero Anna fue la de la idea y es mejor que lo sepas… el sello con el que te controla Anna… se lo dará a él - me dijo antes de soltar una risita nerviosa – jijiji pero no será tan malo, yo creo que Anita lo hace por algo.

¡Que! – le dije furioso mientras los sujete de cuello, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir… ya tenía bastante con eso… el que Anna leyera mis pensamientos no me importaba ya que yo leía los de ella y ambos nos quedamos callados acerca de lo que pensaba el otro, pero que el mojigato ese tuviera el control ¡eso si que no!… primero mataba a todos, o al verde en su caso.

No te enojes ya verás que si ustedes dos se comprenden todo saldrá bien – me dijo riendo… ese iba ser largo viaje, yo que pensaba que sin a Anna no tendría problemas… malditos humanos diminutos… algún día los dominare a todos… pero primero me pruebo la ropa…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura**

**Martes 18 de noviembre Tokio Japon **

Había amanecido, me dolía un poco la cabeza y cuando desperté me sentí un poco asustada pues no reconocí el lugar, me encontraba en un lugar ¿desconocido?, no, había llegado ahí anoche… estaba en casa de Yuki- kun y había estado llorando con él hasta que me quede dormida… supongo que me trajo a su cama. El está en un sillón al lado de su cama dormido, se ve tan tranquilo… me dio su cama y el solo que quedo ahí escuchándome llorar.

Su cuarto es muy peculiar, nada a lo que estoy acostumbrada, siempre pensé que él y Ren se parecían mucho, pero al parecer solo es físicamente, ya que ahora que lo veo no es para nada como Ren, empezando por el hecho de que es desordenado y eso me causa gracia, además de no importarle el hecho que una chica se queda en su cama, no tiene esa clase de prejuicios, además su cuarto está repleto de poster de "caricaturas", mangas y comic, lo que parece ser comida de una semana, libros apilados, libretas, una lap top arrumbada y hasta … ejemm fingiré que no vi eso.

Después de todo hoy me siento mejor llorar me hizo bien ahora me siento libre, debería ir a la pensión y decirle que estoy bien además debo arreglar las cosas con la señorita Anna.

Tamao buenos días – me dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

Yuki… disculpa la molestia – le dije mientras le sonreí un poco, el era un chico muy lindo y pode ver como se sonrojo un poco.

No te preocupes… disculpa mi desorden, no he tenido tiempo de arreglar las cosas, luego desvié mi mirada a donde no debía y él se puso más rojo delo que estaba.

Ahhh lo siento eso no es mío – me dijo parándose de golpe y agarrando eso guardándolo en un cajón – un amigo mío tiene la mala costumbre de usar mi casa como hotel de paso barato – era curioso ver como escondía ese paquete de preservativos a lo que yo solo reí… debo admitir me dio un tanto de curiosidad… nunca había visto una de esas cosas… nunca había pasado por eso entre Ren y yo, nunca había pasado nada.

Me gusta ver que estás riendo Tamao, pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – me dijo mientras levantaba algunas cosas que estaba en el piso

Pues… no lo sé tal vez regrese a mi casa, solo sé que no quiero ir a la pensión – le dije mientras yo me levante de su cama y le ayude a limpiar.

Ahh ¿y tu trabajo?, te veías muy feliz en ese lugar- luego pensé un poco, no tenía por qué deprimirme tanto, no podía dejar de hacer las cosas que me gustaban, estaba triste, pero no podía darme por vencida.

Si ese lugar me gusta, me gusta cocinar y me gusta estar con Ryu atendiendo el restaurante además no gano tan mal – le conteste

Y por qué no te quedas aquí… sabes aquí cabemos los dos jejeje además me hace falta la presencia de una chica como veras no soy muy bueno más que para cocinar, comer y espira a la gente- me dijo esbozando un sonrisa, pero pensé un poco, nunca me había imaginado vivir en la casa de un chico que apenas conocía, además de eso que su amigo llegara me daba un poco me preocupación.

Pero… ¿y tu amigo? – le dije mientras recogía un plato de comida

Ahh el, no te preocupes al rato lo corro… el entenderá - me contestó riendo al parecer el ya había dado por hecho que me quedaría con él.

Tengo que ir a la pensión, ayer estaba molesta y tal vez dije cosas que no debía, Ren fue amable conmigo y yo… bueno no sé, además supongo que pronto se irán- le dije mientras él me tomo de la mano…

No te preocupes, desayunamos juntos y luego vamos – el fue a la cocina conmigo la cual cabe señalar era grandiosa, no por nada estaba estudiando para chef, y ambos preparamos waffles juntos

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Íbamos caminado juntos platicando sobre su curso de gastronomía cuando en frente de la pensión vi a alguien conocido… después de tantos años vi a Lizerg por lo visto las cosas con Horo- Horo estaban más graves de lo que yo sabía y habían llamado a todos.

-joven Lizerg – le saludé y le me sonrió, al pacer viene llegando de viaje, después de todo no es buen momento hablar con ellos ahora, sería egoísta de mi parte más ahora que Horo tiene tantos problemas.

-señorita Tamao, me dijo con una caravana, luego entramos a la pensión, la cual era una casa de locos, iban y venían para todas partes… todos menos Anna.

-¿Joven Yoh? – pregunte cuando vi la silueta de alguien que parecía ser Yoh pero, no, no era él.- ¡Hao!

-aja y ¿tú eres? –me pregunto el aludido como si fuera yo quien estuviera de más ahí.

-Tamamura, Tamao – le contesté mientras seguía viendo como los demás iban y venian

-la aprendiz que estaba enamorado de Yoh- luego de pensarlo un tanto, el joven Lizerg nos vio, e igual se sorprendió pero su sorpresa no paró ahí pues en un movimiento rápido arrinconó a Hao con una pared y con su péndulo de cristal le apunto directo a la yugular.

-cálmate inglesito que estoy aquí para ayudarles, no te conviene hacerme daño… - le respondió suavemente, pero Lizerg no parecía escucharle, fue cuando Yoh intervino.

-Lizerg, calma ya te explicaremos todo, Anna está arriba – él lo dejo ahí mientras Yoh me sonrió.

-Tamao, estábamos preocupados por ti- luego, vio Yuki que parecía no entender nada…

-Estoy bien Yoh, solo vengo por mis cosas, me iré por un tiempo de la pensión.

-haz lo que creas mejor para ti, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.- Me dijo mientras me tomo de los hombros y me esbozo una sonrisa luego se dirijo hacia Yuki.

-por favor cuida de ella, es muy importante para todos nosotros.

**Pov´s Ren Tao **

**Martes 18 de noviembre pensión Funbari **

Ya era tarde, muy tarde se suponía que saldríamos a las 8 de la mañana y eran las 11, primero por que Lizerg aun no llegaba hasta las 9:30 , luego porque Anna iba hacer no se que con cosa Lizerg y con Hao, luego el tonto de Yoh nos dijo que antes de salir fuéramos a las termas a darnos un baño a Horo y a mi… seguramente Tamao estaba en la pensión, así con horas de retraso decidí ya no preocuparme, según sabía solo iríamos 5 personas, hoy nos iríamos aun así veía Horo preocupado, tenía tiempo que no nos dábamos un baño juntos, y de alguna manera me daba un poco de vergüenza y creo que yo no era el único que se sentía un tanto cohibido.

Ese Yoh y sus ideas- me dijo cuando entro, a las termas, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas haciendo un lindo contraste con su cabello azul y su piel blanca.

No tenias que entrar, solo lo hizo para que Tamao no se sienta incomoda, pero pudo decirnos que fuera a otro lugar.

Tamao está aquí. – dijo silencioso, al parecer aun no se sentía del todo a gusto con la situación… respire hondo antes de acercarme a él, últimamente solo podía hacer eso para tranquilizarlo, ir directo a sus labios y besarlo lentamente, aunque el hecho de que solo tuviéramos una pequeña toalla separándonos de la desnudez no nos ayudaba mucho.

Si eso creo – le conteste, luego el me miro con ternura, nos separamos un poco, pero esta vez algo estaba extraño, el no parecía él mismo, se veía agotado…

¿Estás bien? – le pregunté dudoso, mientras vi como se recargo un poco más a una orilla luego vi como unas marcas se formaban en sus muñecas…

Estoy algo mareado… creo que ya no estoy acostumbrado al agua caliente- me dijo sin notar como esas extrañas marcas se extendían, su respiración cada vez sonaba más discordante.

Horo, ¿desde cuándo y por qué tienes esas marcas? - le dije señalándolas, en las miro unos instantes y me contestó.

Ah pues son los estigmas… supongo que desde que le dieron el descanso a mi mamá aparecieron –me dijo tranquilamente pero esta vez podía ver como sus ojos se cerraban… no entendía por que

Horo… - le pregunte, pero vi como iba perdiendo la conciencia

Humm, Estoy bien- respondió levemente aunque su voz se oía distante.

_Usui - _luego escuche unas voces… él tenía razón, ya lo estaban buscando.

Qué demonios – dije cuando vi que una luz que se desprendía de su pecho

_Esta alma nos pertenece – _

Ren… estaré bien – volvió a hablar Horo con la voz distante y los ojos cerrados.

No sea imbécil, como demonios…- le dije cuando vi que no estaba luchando, no hacía absolutamente nada por liberarse, ¡que se creía! Creía que me iba a dejar así como así

o-o-o-o-o-o

Yaaa acabaee yaaaa acabeeee este cap!!! Jeje que creen… reprobé ToT me consuela saber que nadie de mi grupo paso y que hare un extra.. jojojojo ToT no es para nada lindo pero ya no me queda de otra… ( Notan que mi bipolaridad se perece a la de Hao)

Bueno espero que les guste este cap esta largo y algo tedioso lo sé, pero de aquí saldrán muchas cosa y explicaciones por que si no se queda sin contexto la historia demás me pidieron Lizerg x Hao y yo nunca dejos sin cumplir la peticiones de mis lectores…

Neko: largo…. Humm como si no tuviera nada más que hacer

Holly: ahhh y que querías que pusiera entonces Hao y Lizerg se encontraron felizmente!!

Neko: yo que sé son tus fics!!

Holly.: a ver tuuu escribe…. Llevo 5 días en este Cap.

Neko: que pereza

Holly: solo para que te enojes… di la descripción de tu cuarto

Neko: como si el tuyo estuviera muy ordenado

Holly: pero al menos no hay vida creciendo dentro de mi cuarto

Neko: si y tu eres una roca o no cuentas como ente viviente

Holly: eso no tiene nada que ver con el fic… por cierto leí por ah que piden reviews si no no actulizan …

bueno .. nyaaaa como dos de mis lectoras favoritas me regañaraon... ToT ya nu pidire reviews a la fuerza jejejeje

es que me dio la locura... ya habia dicho no los pido solo los que me queran dejar.. jejeje

un saludo.. y ya que nado por aqui..

hare algo que siempre he querido hacer pero me da pereza ( y ademas esta prohibido)

muchas gracias a : **faig, seiketo, azazel, tamao, adahi, son hibiki, meems asakura, sanjixzoro- fan **

**domo arigatou por pasar holly feliz **


	12. Chapter 12

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena

Neko: ja te gañaron ja ya mas ja

Holly: si lu se ToT nu lo vuelo a hacer no pido reviews a la juerxza… ToT

Neko: see, see ¬¬ U ah por cierto ¿dónde está mi pay de Limon? Me dijiste que me darías uno…

Holly: ya llegara ya llegara, por cierto que quede bien claro quien pide el pay de limón ehh!!! EHHH!!! LUEGO NO DIGAN QUE YO… NI QUE NADA

Neko: no se por qué presiento que ya la cajetee…

Holly : jujujujjuju

_Dedicado a __**Faig**__ y a __**Seiketo**__ gracias por sus comentarios me hacen rectificar mis errores gracias por todo se les aprecia mucho_

No seas imbécil, como demonios…- le dije cuando vi que no estaba luchando, no hacía absolutamente nada por liberarse, ¡que se creía! Creía que me iba a dejar así como así

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pensión Funbari lunes 17 de noviembre **

**Pov's Horokeu Usui**

Tenía sueño, desde que, en el baño de la pensión una voz resonó reclamando por mí, y a decir verdad no quería hacer nada al respecto, si esa era la decisión y yo tenía que regresar no iba a hacer nada; me bastaba con saber que Ren estuvo un tiempo conmigo… no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi hermana; ya no más… habría decidido olvidar todo y resignarme pero un sutil golpe (nótese el sarcasmo) me sacó de aquel extraño trance.

-déjate de idioteces… - me dijo Ren con la voz fría, se veía molesto mientras yo abría los ojos.

-Ren…- le conteste mientras, aun me sentía fuera de mi mismo. Sin dudarlo mucho lo abracé… sentí su suave piel, húmeda; fue ahí cuando me percate de un pequeño detalle, no traíamos ropa; me sonroje aun así no me separe de su cuerpo, simplemente no podía.

-¿Por qué te dejas vencer tan fácilmente? Según yo no eres tan débil- me dijo sin separase de mi, se sentía tan bien su cercanía en mi cuerpo.

-es que yo… no sé si pueda seguir con todo esto, solo huí de casa sin medir las consecuencias, ahora ya ni siquiera esta mi mamá, cuando Pilika se entere se pondrá muy triste… yo ya no quiero hacer nada al respecto - solo a él podía decirle como me sentía… a nadie más, aunque sabía que mis amigos y hasta Hao me ayudarían a nadie más podía contarle como me sentía.

-lo que importa es que no quieres ser el sucesor y eso es todo- me dijo con una voz fría, no podía creer que a pesar que yo le decía como me sentía, él lo tomara de una forma tan fría.

-Ren-

- deja de pensar en todo lo demás, no seas cobarde- me contesto esta vez separándose de mí de una forma que podía catalogarse un tanto brusca, no entendía hace unos minutos el era amable conmigo y ahora se comportaba de lo mas cortante.

-que no te das cuenta desde que llegue aquí solo he causado molestias - le dije mientras vi como salía de baño, ¿es que acaso estaba molesta por algo? Pero algo llamó mi entencion, bueno cualquiera lo hubiera notado, salió del agua y dejó su toalla allí, estaba tan enojado que se salió del agua… sin nada puesto…

-siempre has causado molestias- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del baño. Tiene un lindo trasero

No entendía por qué Ren había cambiado su actitud, se suponía que estábamos bien o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Entre él y yo parecía haber algo…

**Pov´s Anna Koûyama **

**Pensión Funbari lunes 17 de noviembre **

Ya casi eran las doce del medio día, tenía casi una hora discutiendo con el ingles, porque a este no le cabía en la cabeza que se tenía que hacer cargo de Hao durante todo el viaje y las razones que le había dado eran simples.

Ren no podía porque a mi punto de vista estaba mal de sus capacidades mentales o por el momento su cerebro no servía, había terminado con Tamao y apenas se había dado cuenta que la persona que quería era el Usui, ¡si se lo había dicho tiempo atrás! pero claro, me ignoró y me dijo que él no tenía esa clase de gustos.

Por otro lado el ainu no se puede hacer cargo porque ya bastante tiene con el hecho de ser el nuevo sucesor y los problemas que pueda tener con su nuevo amorcito.

Fausto ni se diga, es capaz de abrirle la cabeza o cualquier órgano interno para experimentar con él y eso no nos conviene.

Chocolove…. Es un payaso de circo y mi Yoh, el muy idiota no se va a ir.

-no creo que sea buena idea, sabes que yo odio a Hao- me dijo una vez mas mientras ya no podía hacer nada al respecto ya todo estaba hecho.

-qué pena, ahora te aguantas, y no me molesten ya deberían estar por irse-le dije mientras pude ver como contaba mentalmente, y Hao se divertía viendo como al ingles se le crispaban los nervios.

-bueno ya nos vamos - hablo Hao mientras caminó hacia fuera de la habitación e Yoh reía tontamente.

-Ahh, no tengo otra opción- el ingles suspiró un poco luego casi mata a Hao con la mirada, mientras salía de la habitación- camina, entre más pronto acabemos con esto, mas pronto dejare de ver tu horrible cara.- caminó molesto Lizerg mientras Hao lo secundaba, camino tras de él, yo aun ahora podía leer su mente y supongo que Lizerg también lo podía hacer ahora

_-como si tu cara estuviera tan bonita… bueno tal vez un poco- _Lizerg se detuvo en seco, y lo miró molesto…

_-_demonios – hablo Hao, supongo ya está muy consciente que ya no podrá pensar tan tranquilamente como lo hacía conmigo. Esto iba a ser realmente interesante.

-Que se divertían - le dijo Yoh mientras me veía intrigado.

-¿Por qué Lizerg? – me preguntó Yoh mientras ellos salían juntos, si, esa era una pregunta que yo ya había respondido, pero Yoh sabía que esas no eran las únicas razones

- porque si Lizerg perdonas a Hao, o al menos puede tolerarlo… será bueno para Hao, le dará un segunda oportunidad

-Anita, eres tan linda

-Cállate y tráeme unas galletas.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

**Pensión Funbari lunes 17 de noviembre **

-hermana iré a Hokaido por algún tiempo te puedes encargar de todo por favor – tenía ya tiempo intentando marcarle a Jun, pero después de tres intentos fallidos ella se dignó a contestarme y eso fue lo único que pensaba decirle, pero justo como lo pensaba, ella iba comenzar su interrogatorio y siendo yo, _su hermanito_, no podía simplemente colgarle.

-Está bien Ren, ¿iras con Tamao? – casi podía jurar que en su rostro se enmarcaba una sonrisa al saber que iría, como ella suponía de vacaciones, pero la corte en seco.

-no- Le respondí en un siseo pero su tortuoso interrogatorio prosiguió, justo ahora que no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras suspiraba, ella me conocía mejor que nadie y creo que me conoce mejor que yo.

-si- respondí con monotonía mientras escuchaba como Lizerg y Anna discutían en su habitación, seguramente no tardaríamos en partir.

- Ren… sabes que conmigo no funciona eso, estas molesto y algo te está pasando, anda dímelo- me dijo seria, si ahora llegaba el momento estelar de la llamada, le diría la verdad a mi hermana, el punto es que eso no era lo que realmente me molestaba en estos momentos.

- terminé con Tamao – le dije sencillamente, ella suspiró y prosiguió.

- sí pero te conozco y eso no es todo, quieres a esa niña es linda, la familia la quiere, pero creo que papá y mamá la quieren más tú… no estarías así por terminar con ella- justo en ese momento dio en el blanco, estaba algo agobiado por la situación en la que terminé con ella, lo que realmente me molestaba era el asunto con el Usui

-no, no es eso, uno de los idiotas de mis amigos esta en problemas- le conteste con un dejo de sinceridad tergiversada, si eso era el problema.

-Ah… y ese idiota vive en Hokaido y se llama Horokeu Usui ¿verdad? – me dijo risueña mientras yo me estaba hartando de esta plática.

-humm- gemí molesto casi suplicando que dejara en tema en paz, pero no fue así.

- pero aun no me has dicho por que estas molesto, más bien ¿por qué estas molesto con él? – ella prosiguió y eso sí que no, todo en esta vida tiene un límite y ella lo estaba sobrepasando y por mucho

-no estoy molesto – le dije casi gritando, claramente demostrando mi falta de interés en el asunto.

No me digas que no te hizo caso… ¡nadie no le hace caso a mi hermanito! ¡Por dios que no te ha visto! No es por seas mi hermano pero eres divino – si, hasta ahí, por muy mi hermana que fuera.. Le daría una última oportunidad respiré hondo y le hable.

-hermana…

-Ah perdón Ren- le dije mientras ella volvió a reír

-yo jamás le diría algo a él… además si no lo recuerdas tenía una novia- le dije para explicar la situación y ella como siempre, concluyó

-entonces el te pidió que dejaras a Tamao- no estaba tan mal la conclusión solo un pequeño detalle, en nunca me pidió que terminar con ella y el simplemente no actuaba así, el simplemente era una buena, demasiado buena, tanto que prefería morir antes que hacerle daño a alguien y eso, eso, en serio me irritaba.

-me voy, no le digas nada mi padres aun- le dije serio, esta vez ya no le daría más explicaciones.

-Ren si sigues con ese carácter y ese mal humor el Usui no te va a querer –apenas terminó término con esa frase

Mejor colgué… ya todo estaba listo, nos iríamos en tren bala Hao, Lizerg Fausto Horo y Yo

**Pov´s Fausto VIII**

**Norte de Japón lunes 17 de noviembre**

Si se tenía que describir en simples palabras el ambiente formado en un vagón de un tren a las 4 de la tarde de una fría tarde de noviembre sería,_ tenso_, aunque mi querida Eliza estuviera mi lado acallando este aire sofocante con su hermosa figura y su cálida sonrisa podía ver como miradas fulminantes pasaban de un lado a otro, como suspiros trises se oían resonar de los labios de un ainú y como quejidos de molestia surgían de un chino… si este era un ambiente tenso… hasta que un sonido profano reverbero a lo largo del vagón… el sonido patentado del estomago in-llenable de Horokeu Usui, en pocos segundos la tensión se había disipado en unas sonrisas y una delgadas risitas.

-es que no desayune – dijo sonrojado mientras el chino que aun no dejaba de sonreír le dio lo que parecía comida envuelta, dentro había unos panecillos chinos de durazno. El chico de cabellos azules los acepto gustoso mientras pensé que lo más propicio era que comiéramos algo, después de todo, la señorita Anna me pidió que cuidara de todos ellos, por que como ella dice _"son una bola de vagos que no tienen nada en la cabeza más que hormonas". _

- Es mejor que comamos algo todos, hoy nadie desayuno – Lizerg, Ren y Horo se acercaron pero aun así Hao quedo un tanto rezagado, sin embargo me sorprendió ver lo que aconteció.

-come algo – dijo Lizerg, con lo que parecía más una invitación que una orden.

- Si no comes te quedaras flaco… Yoh dice que los niños que no comen bien se quedan feos y enanos- Horo-Horo intervino al parecer a él no le molestaba el hecho de que Hao estuviera aquí, aunque ayer al verlo todos se sorprendieron. Ren y Horo fueron los que le dieron menos importancia, supongo que lo hacen porque saben que Anna nunca haría algo sin pensarlo.

-eso se lo dijo a Manta – le contesto Ren mientras comía la comida que Ryu nos había mandado

-pues entonces no comió nunca-contesto Hao, a lo que reímos un poco, el ambiente tenso se estaba disipando fácilmente, me pregunto por qué Ren había estado de tan mal humor…

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

**Sapporo Japón lunes 17 de noviembre **

Ya habíamos llegado a la capital aun estábamos en la estación, y valla que fue un viaje rápido, generalmente estaba acostumbrado a llegar en varios días a Tokio desde aquí, y es que, para ser sincero nunca había llegado ahí más que pidiendo ray, y bueno viajar en primera clase no es tan malo después de todo, que bueno que Ren patrocinó el viaje, y que ya no esté de tan mal humor como esta en la mañana, me hace sentir mejor saber que él está conmigo, realmente esta viaje sí que resultó inesperado, nunca me imagine acabar aquí con Ren, Fausto y ni se diga de Lizerg y Hao, al menos parece que Lizerg ya no intenta matar a Hao, solo hay un pequeño inconveniente que no permite llegar justo como lo planeamos a Hokaido, está cayendo una venada devastadora, que para mí es muy normal no hay problema, ¡claro como no traigo a Koloro conmigo es lo mas del mundo atravesar por aquí! Suspire auto regañándome, mientras veía la cara de fastidio de todos los demás, por no poder hacer nada al respecto hasta que recordé algo.

-Hao, que tu no nos puedes ayudar, tu puedes caminar por la nieve como si nada con el espíritu de fuego – pero él me miró molesto, luego Lizerg lo miro a él… no entendí ¿dije algo que no debía?

-sellaron al espíritu del fuego – fue su sonrisa la que me sorprendió porque casi podría jurar que el tono de voz con el que decía eso parecía triste.

-bueno, la señora Anna me dejó a cargo así que creo que lo mejorar será arrendar habitaciones- mencionó Fausto mientras nos veía, pero intente no reírme cuando Fausto dijo la palabra señora antes de la palabra Anna, escuchar eso si que era inesperado, la señora de Asakura jejeje, sí que era extraño, al menos ellos dos serían muy felices.

Me gustaría alguna vez sentir esa felicidad, aunque bueno el sentir a Ren conmigo es muy gratificante, su piel y todo él es maravilloso, por eso es fácil quedarte embelesado verlo, justo como ahora lo veo, con su cara de fastidio mal disimulado y sus brazos cruzados protegiéndose del frío, el no está acostumbrado al frío y al parecer es al que más de afecta pues los demás parecen no preocuparse por el frio, parece un gatito friolento.

-si lo mejor será ir a un hotel– dijo Ren mientras se asomaba, afuera de la estación había algunos taxis pero ninguno parecía en servicio así que solo nos quedaba una opción, ir al hotel que estaba enfrente, no se veía tan bien pero, después de haber viajado por Norteamérica y dormir en medio de la nada ya nada nos espantaba.

- iremos al que está enfrente,, solo hay que cruzar rápido, al menos eso si lo podemos hacer – mencionó Lizerg y justó después Hao _no me importa nada_ Asakura abrió la puertas que nos mantenían alejados de la nevada y salió para cruzar la calle, Lizerg fue tras él y los demás les seguimos, ese sí que había sido el cruce de calle mas frio-mojado y porque no decirlo, divertido que había dado, pues todo corrieron, pero Ren se quedó caminando despacio, así que lo tome de la mano a la mitad de la calle y le sonreí, pude ver como se sonrojo y seguimos los dos sujetos de la mano corriendo hasta la entrada del hotel.

Estábamos mojados y con frio, ahora teníamos que darnos un baño y esperar a que dejara de nevar

-disculpe queremos habitaciones una doble y tres sencillas- dijo Fausto al recepcionista, cosa que me extraño, ¿una doble?

- solo hay una sencilla y las demás son dobles- el suspiro un poco y nos miró.

-bueno confiaré en su integridad, así que Lizerg y Hao van juntos, Anna me pidió que los dejara juntos, bueno Ren y Horo van en la otra yo me quedo en la habitación sencilla descansen chicos-

- ¡**queee**!- fue el grito colectivo que dijimos cuando vimos al doctor dirigirse a su habitación, bueno ni hablar, me tendría que quedar con el gatito, y eso no era tan mala idea después de todo, además teníamos unos asuntos pendientes y quería saber porque estaba de mal humor.

**Pov´s Ren tao **

**Sapporo Japón lunes 17 de noviembre**

Después de todo la habitación no era tan mala como se veía por fuera el hotel, laca era bastante amplia, casi del tamaño de mi cama en china, solo hay un pequeño problema, nunca he podido con alguien más, es molesto tener que compartir la cama, yo me muevo mucho y si intento no moverme simplemente pienso en no moverme y no duermo, justo como pasaba con Tamao cuando intentamos dormir juntos, ¡cualquiera diría que esta cama es más que suficiente para los dos! Pero simplemente no estoy a gusto con la idea, qué más da. Después de todo no venimos a descansar.

El ya va salir de baño, se está dando un baño, ya que nos mojamos cundo cruzamos la calle, yo entre primero porque dijo que me resfriaría y me puse unos pantalones holgados, los que generalmente uso para dormir, y que me quedan un tanto grandes, es incomodo este ambiente, estar los dos solos en un hotel… es extraño.

-Ren… ¿estás bien? – me pregunta sacando de mis cavilaciones nocturnas mientras siento como sus ojos azul obscuro se calvan en mi… él se bien trae una polera sin mangas y un pequeño short, se supone que hace frio, al menos yo tengo, aun con la calefacción; pero él esta como si nada.

-si- le respondo con monotonía poniendo mi mirada en otro lado, no tengo ganas de que me descubra mirándolo y menos que mi cuerpo reaccione por sí solo y me sonroje la ver su piel blanca que se ve tan suave… me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocarla.

-Ren… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – se separa de mi y se sienta a un lado de la cama, supongo que me preguntara algo estúpido…. O tal vez algo que no quiero contestarle

-ya lo hiciste – le contesté, pero le puso una cara que podría interpretarse como molestia.

- Ren… ¿por qué has estado molesto?, desde que estábamos en baño y pasó… bueno eso- ambos terminamos con un sonrojo en el rostro, si recuerdo muy bien lo de esa mañana, estaba a gusto y nos interrumpen… me molesté tanto que salí de las aguas termales sin traer absolutamente nada puesto hasta la entrada del baño donde me puse una bata, dando una sutil caminata enseñándole mi trasero al susodicho idiota, por lo cual hasta una hora después de lo ocurrido reaccioné pensando en mi osadía por salir sin ropa.

-por nada – le respondí molesto una vez más y el sonrió al ver mi rostro coloreado por su comentario y el recuerdo matutino. Luego sin mucho detenimiento se puso sobre de mi tomándome de ambas manos y posándolas sobre de mi, ¡es que acaso me estaba acosando!, me molesté- oye suéltame ¡qué te pasa!

-no te suelto hasta que me digas ñ_ñ - su cara me irrito, respiré hondo y vi su rostro tan cerca del mío, sentía su respiración cerca de m amia, muy, muy cerca.

-todas estas estupideces, y sobre todo tú, Usui… - cuando terminé de decir eso, el me soltó, me parecía herido… por mi culpa al parecer lo había malinterpretado

-Lo siento, trataré de no molestarte, es que yo creo que tal vez podría… los siento – se separó pero lo detuve lo jalé del brazo orillándolo a estar cerca de mi casi encima, y le hable la oído, suave lo más suave que pude, por él… no debía portarme así con él, menos ahora, lo sabía pero simplemente me irritaba su comportamiento.

-no, es solo que me molesta ver que te des por vencido- le dije serio y él se estremeció ante la cercanía, pude sentir como se removió un poco- tu no eras así… me gusta que seas fuerte y que no te rindas… además si algo te pasa, porque te das por vencido jamás te lo perdonaría – justo cuando termine de hablarle le me tomo por la cintura y me acerco mas a él, podía sentir todo a través de la delgada tela.

-prometo que no me rendiré… pero – no terminó de decir eso cuando sus labios se acomodaron deliciosamente en los míos, encajando perfectamente moviéndolos armoniosamente humedeciendo mi labios y abriéndose paso entre ellos hasta que llego dentro de mí y exploro con su lengua cada recóndito rincón de mi boca. Era simplemente delicioso como besaba, como el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba y podía sentir como mi corazón bombeaba sangre desenfrenadamente por la cercanía de él. Sus manos ya no se quedaron quietas y sentí como empezaron a delinear mi cintura adentrándose en mi ropa y tocando mi piel con sus manos frías y suaves.

**Pov´s Hao Asakura **

Un día entero viajando, y a decir verdad la comida no era de mi agrado, por lo menos tenía unos minutos para estar tranquilo sin que ese cabeza de lechuga me estuviera molestando ya que se estaba bañando, estar con Anna _yo mando a todos,_ me deja estar tranquilo, pero estar con este chico es muy molesto, ya que puedo sentir su odio hacia mí y es muy desagradable tener que ver su cara, tan tranquila y dulce con los demás, con todos menos conmigo, me gustaría saber qué es lo que le hice a él… ya que es de esas cosas que no recuerdo… se que solo con preguntarle sus recuerdos saldrán a flote, pero aun así no creo que deba meterme es su cabeza, después de todo es muy desagradable … lo único que ahora me importa es comer algo bueno, y pensar en cómo me puedo apoderar de los espíritus del norte, ya que solo hay dos opciones y casi estoy seguro que rechazar por completo una de ellas…

Que tan bueno será el pay de zarzamora… o el de limón…será verde como la cabeza de ese niño, eso de pedir a la habitación es genial, nunca antes había estado en un hotel… o tal vez si y no le recuerdo.

-entonces no recuerdas - si mi tiempo de tranquilidad se termino

- no es por gusto, sabes que Anna me lo pidió- me dijo cuanto puso la toalla en el respaldo de una silla su piyama sí que era gracioso, parecía una niña con esa bata blanca y sus largas piernas lánguidas y blancas.

-deja de pensar esas cosas de mi… pervertido- ahh genial ahora era un pervertido, solo porque vi sus piernas, ¡para que carajos se pone una bata que le llega a los muslos!, es imposible no notarlo.

- me pondré un pantalón- se alejó mientras yo seguí viendo la carta para pedir a la habitación.

-Ren no pagará eso – me dijo mientras tomo el teléfono. Genial, todavía que vengo a para ayudar a su noviecito y no me dan un mísero pay – pídelo y pagaré aquí… - eso si me sorprendió, un invitación con su cara de pocos amigos, ¿que debía decir ahora?

-te funcionara decir un simple "gracias" –

-gracias- le dije y me miro extrañado… igual solo quería comer esa cosa que tenía un sin número de ingredientes.

-no eres… la persona que… - empezó a decir pero guardó silencio, supongo que se refiere a Hao, Hao Asakura el de antes … igual, ahora solo pensare en pay… solo en pay .

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Bueno a partir de aquí se acaba el relleno de la historia, jejeje lo siento, se que está un poco lento y que llevo unos tres capitulo de relleno, pero al fin el próximo Cap. Llegan a Hokaido y verán a Pilika y su papa y la historia al fin ira por el buen camino, ya todo lo que tiene que pasar, pasara

Jejeje espero que den sus comentario y si kieren que pasé algo en particular con la historia me avisan …


	13. Chapter 13

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Bueno antes que nada, la introducción será larga, pero es por ustedes, jejeje. Al fin les contesto sus reviews por que ya estamos en "la parte" como le decimos el gato y yo, ya que en serio nos hemos llevado tiempo (el solo mira y discute) en esta parte de la historia pensando en todo lo que tiene que ir y hasta dimos un paseo virtual por Hokkaido, hasta ahora me enteré que va con doble k y un rayita jejeje bueno el punto es:

**Hali**: gracias por tu mensaje, sé que esta ha sido la espera más larga y sobre todo que sigas aguantado la espera y sobre todo que te guste este capítulo.

**Mothiita**: mil gracias, en serio he visto todos tus reviews y me animan mucho gracias por seguir mi historia hasta ahora, espero que esta parte te guste y cumpla tus expectativas ya que ahora siento más compromiso que antes jeje… gracias por tomarte tu tiempo

**Oliversxy:** seee tú fuiste de los engañados jejeje gracias por estar aquí leyendo aunque la historia no está completa, y tú tienes un premio por atinarle … era Hao y fuiste el primero en atinarle o al menos en decir que Hao aparecía..jejeje luego te daré tu premio te sorprenderás.

**hatake hitomi**: si, usted está contratada, según vi usted es la única persona que… dejo un verdadero review si se trata de escribir textualmente lo que es uno.. XD por que escribió una reseña de lo que le gusto… por cierto ¿no me quiere hacer propaganda? jejeje

**TsukiNoHime **no tienen que suplicar sé que nos tardamos, pero en serio lo hacemos por hacer una linda historia, y no algo al aventón, espero que ya no le moleste la tardanza y le guste el cap.

**Aby blak:** nell no se haga… deje review jejejeje… gracias por pasar, me encanto eso de que mi fic es creíble jejeje, la verdad a veces me atoro un poco con la personalidad de los personajes, sobre todo con Yoh, ya que casi nunca escribo cosas de él y como notaras Ren y Horo se me dan… ya llevo años escribiendo de esos dos… gracias ojala sigas leyendo

**Yue-Echizen** amo tu nombre por me recuerda prince of tenis … amo de prince of tenis… lee mis fic de POT jejeje no es una orden….. es una declaración de hecho. Bueno ya en serio gracia por leerme espero que sigua por aquí un saludo (esta en ) (OishixKikumaru rulez)

**Luna Eiri **sii, espere no les dejare sin un rico pay de limón eso es una promesa así que paciencia, aunque están en un hotel , serán interrumpidos jujuju y solo se están dando besitos, todavía no…

**ChibiNeko_chan **ohh ,pequeña gatita linda, aquí no se dice por kamisama, se dice ¡oh por los grandes espíritus! Jejeje (broma de fanáticos de shaman King) gracias por tu review, espero que siga leyendo y como ya dije… pacienciaaa..

Bueno hasta ahí los agradecimientos y contestaciones a sus reviews, sé que faltan … no desesperen que también les leo sus cartas de santa Claus… (no hagan caso) y las lindas personitas de fanfiction les contesto directamente a sus correines… bueno les dejo después de mi papiro de contestaciones… con ustedes el fic.

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

**C****apitulo 13**

**El segundo**** Estigma**

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre.**

**Pov´s Pilika Usui**

Ya pasaron algunos días, no sé si mi padre está molesto, entusiasmado o simplemente espera tranquilamente, pues no puedo interpretarlo detrás de esa cara fría cara que nunca ha dejado ver sus emociones. Al menos ahora sé que mi hermano llegara pronto y el ritual ya empezó, mi padre está complacido al saber que yo ofrecí para seguir con la línea de sucesión. Ahora solo tengo que esperar en este lugar… hace frio, tengo hambre y no sé si pueda soportarlo… llevo ya dos días en meditación.

No sé qué es lo que nos espera, y tampoco sé porque mi madre huyó de aquí… y tampoco sé por qué murió tan joven, si no estaba enferma. Lo único que sé es que nuestra responsabilidad es cuidar el sello del norte y para eso… seguir con la línea de sucesores al lado de mi hermano. Es lo único que me ha dicho mi padre.

Koloro dice que mi hermano está cerca, se ve un tanto inquieta, intentó levantarme, pero no tengo muchas energías, me pregunto por qué todo esto es tan difícil, según mi papá no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que llegue mi hermano, espero que llegue pronto

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre.**

**Pov´s Lizerg Diethel **

Tenemos ya medio día caminando, salimos del hotel temprano, tomamos transporte y caminamos… cuando me dijeron que Hokkaido era la segunda isla más grande de Japón y que hacía mucho frio, creí que sería parecido a Londres con un poco mas de vegetación. Pero después de caminar casi medio día con este frio definitivamente es muy diferente, espero que lleguemos pronto, y supongo Ren Tao desea lo mismo que yo, pues de todos, parece que él es el que menos soporta le frio.

-Un poco de fuego- me dicen tras de mí, es él, se siente bien. Sé que no tiene el poder y que no debería usar sus poderes espiritistas, sin embargo se acerca a mí con esa extraña calidez que tenía en sus brazos. Desde hoy en la mañana se ha comportado extraño, no sé por qué, tampoco si deba preocuparme, solo sé que sus pensamientos son… extraños como si tratara de no pensar. –No me estoy comportándome extraño-

-¿ayer en la noche, a dónde fuiste? – solo haciendo eso sé lo que piensa, no puede simplemente no pensarlo, aunque con las palabras intente mentir; se remueve un poco y al parecer, se sonroja un poco, y luego para mi sorpresa, Ren y Horo me miran, inquisitivamente, como si no debería haber preguntado, y aquí la respuesta. Recuerdos que… en definitiva no me conciernen, es mejor seguir caminando.

-no importa, solo caminaba- suspiro un poco, no importa que diga eso, ya me enteré y todos saben que lo sé, pero parece que fingen no saber nada, hasta que cierto doctor ríe.

-son las hormonas muchachos- bueno eso medió gracia, Ren esta rojo y molesto, su cara los dice todo, Horo-Horo solo ríe nervioso, mientras Hao me mira… y eso… no me causa gracia.

-dejen de decir estupideces, y caminen- Ren se adelanta y Horo va tras él, nunca me imagine, que ellos tuvieran esa clase de relación, tan, tan profunda, supongo que es por eso que Ren y Horo no se han separado ni un poco…

-no te enojes Ren, es solo una broma – le dice el ainu alegre mientras le abraza por de tras, más el pequeño rato que parecía estar alegre, se terminó, supongo que ya llegamos y lo que tenemos en frente no es precisamente la mejor bienvenida para Horo, pues apenas ve a su hermana y vas tras ella.

Supongo que su hermana esta en un ritual a las afueras de su tribu, esa chica es muy linda, se parece mucho a su hermano, Horo vas tras ella y la abraza, la chica no se ve muy bien, con el frio que está haciendo y solo trae una delgada túnica blanca.

-Pilika- Horo la carga, en sus brazos, supongo quiere mucho a su hermana, enseguida la tapa y la mira con cariño mientras Ren va tras ellos.

-hermano, llegaste… al fin - es lo único que ella dice antes de desmayarse, Horo está molesto, aun no entiendo porque… pero está más impaciente por llegar. Fausto ve a su hermana, al parecer está bien, un poco de calor y comida y ella estará bien.

-Hao- le digo mientras me mira, se acerca ella y mira a Horo con fastidio, parece que no le gusta mucho seguir las órdenes que le doy.

-yo la llevare, le puedo dar un poco de calor- Hao mira al peli azul y carga a su hermana, al parecer ahora ellos se tienen más confianza, después de todo, lo que pasó anoche sirvió para algo.

-gracias Hao- le dice mientras mira al frente, su aldea está cerca, Ren solo va tras él y le pone una mano en el hombro, esta va ser una pelea bastante difícil.

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Ren Tao **

Después de media hora de encontrar a Pilika, habíamos llegado, aquí era el lugar donde había nacido y crecido Horokeu Usui, Shikotsu-Toya, una reserva natural habitada por Ainus, sin duda un lugar lindo, y bastante colorido, no como el lugar donde yo crecí, es bastante extenso, tomando en cuenta que nos tomó la mitad del día llegar aquí; ya anocheció.

Algunas personas, cuando vieron llegar a Horo se sorprendieron y otras les mostraron sus respetos, al parecer todos lo conocen, y los que lo acompañamos no somos bien recibidos. Igual eso no me importa… pues él está frente su casa. Parce que no quiere entrar, pues una vez que se abra esa puerta el verá a su padre.

Toma la manija y entra, yo voy tras de él y los demás lo esperan fuera, aquel hombre está sentado, en lo que parece un sala, de él se desprende una fuerza descomunal, se levanta y mira a su hijo penetrantemente, conozco esa mirada, parecida a la forma que mi padre me dirigía, pero más fría.

Luego para mi sorpresa, Horo le habla levantándole la voz, según sabía Horo nunca había hecho eso, el es una persona…muy respetuosa con sus padres.

-¡por qué dejaste que mi hermana hiciera eso! Ella pudo haber muerto – fue lo primero que dijo, y último, pues aquel hombre, que ya estaba de pie; se acerco un poco sus intenciones eran golpearlo, pensé que Horo lo esquivaría, se haría a un lado o cualquier cosa para que ese hombre no lo golpeara, pero no fue así, se quedo ahí de pie, mientras su padre le dio un golpe en la cara con tal fuerza que el Usui cayó al piso.

-tú no tienes derecho a reclamar nada- fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Horo no era como yo, el no se atrevería a golpear a su padre o revelarse en su contra como yo lo había hecho, le era difícil.

Él había sido criado bajo una familia que lo había querido, aunque casi nunca vio a su madre sabía de su cariño, su padre le había enseñado todo lo que él sabía como shaman, de alguna manera el sabía lo que era un familia cálida con sus padres y su hermana, aunque todo resultó ser una farsa, un teatro que su padre hizo para que Horo fuera el siguiente sucesor, y que cambio cuando este quiso ser el shaman King y renunciar a su deber.

Horo puso un mano para levantarse, pero su padre lo levanto del cabello de un solo jaloneo, no podía quedarme ahí solo viendo, pero el Usui me miraba de una forma, que me daba entender que no interviniera, podía ver la furia de aquel hombre detrás de ese frío rostro. Aun sé con qué diablos lo golpeo pero pude escuchar claramente el gemido de dolor que se emitió de los labios de aquel chico de cabellos azules que una vez más se hallaba en el piso.

Horo no se iba a defender, y yo no podía quedarme viendo como su padre lo golpeaba, no pude más que interponerme, entre Horo y su padre mientras saque mi Horaiken.

-yo pensaría lo pensaría dos veces, no intente ponerle un dedo encima - le dije a aquel hombre quien me miró molesto y susurró algo, un conjuro tal vez, mientras Horo se puso de pie.

-Ren está bien, no me hizo daño – todavía se atreve a decir eso, mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpia un rastro de sangre que sale de la comisura de sus labios. -romperé el sello, no voy a permitir que esto continúe padre, Pilika no merece esto y yo… lo siento- le dice un tanto serio, supongo no ha hablado con su padre nunca de esa forma.

- Pilika no lo permitirá, ella ya terminó con su ritual, solo te estaba esperando… no puedes hacer nada, ella ya decidió por si misma que seguirá el trato de sangre, es tu prometida- sus palabras resonaron fuertemente, mientras Horo lo veía, asustado, y yo me sorprendí cuando escuche que Pilika seguiría el trato de sangre, eso significaba que, Horo y ella debían tener un hijo… algo dentro de mi dolió.

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Hao Asakura**

Estaba nevando, raro, y ya me estaba cansando de cargar a esta chica, se supone que estamos en su casa, porque no simplemente pasamos y ya, no espero quedarme aquí mojándome, dándole calor a esta niña que la verdad, está linda, pero no tanto como yo, no sé por qué cree Lizerg que es linda, si tiene la cara blanca y pálida y el cabello azul, mi cabello es mejor y más largo, y eso sin contar con mi físico, que sí que es perfecto.

Aun así es una pena que esta chica también esté involucrada, y por lo visto ya todo empezó, aun es un niña. ¿Que pensara al respecto? me pregunto si ella estará dispuesta a tener un hijo con su hermano, y más si supiera que su hermano tiene una inclinación muy particular por personas de su mismo género, aunque bueno, si se habla propiamente de Ren, ese tipo con vestido y un par de pechos muy bien pasaría por una mujer, aunque conozco de alguien que en el sentido figurado de ser femenino, le gana y por mucho.

- espero que no te refieras a mi- me dijo el susodicho femenino, mientras clavó sus ojos verdes esmeraldas en mí, es difícil no notarlo, con esa pálida piel tan blanquecina y esos labios fieramente coloreados de rojo por el frío que tiene… tan apetecibles, como si de una manzana roja se tratase… ahora entiendo porque Horo ayer por la noche casi devoraba a Ren, debe ser bastante placentero besar lo labios de otra persona.

-Hao deja de pensar esas cosas- me miró molesto y la verdad se sonrojo un poco, mientras el doctor nos miraba extrañado.

-humm- a veces olvido que ese niño puede leer mis pensamientos libremente.

Como hoy la tarde que se le ocurrió preguntar qué hacía por la noche, fue muy simple, no podía dormir. Se supone que Anna le dijo que él no podía dormir hasta que yo lo hiciera, pero en cuanto puso su verde cabeza en la almohada llego al país de los sueños. Me aburrí y fui a ver qué hacían Ren y Horo, ya que el doctor no me inspira mucha confianza, grave error.

Escuche sonidos desde afuera de su habitación al principio no entendí que eran exactamente "aquellos ruidos" abrí un poco la puerta, y los vi.

Horo encima de Ren besándolo y tocándolo por todas partes, la verdad, verlos no me molestó, y hasta me entretenía el sentido erótico de aquella escena con aquellos congéneres del mismo sexo. Mas un simple sonido en la puerta, el delicado rechinido de las bisagras no aceitadas, provocaron que los dos jóvenes en éxtasis voltearan precipitadamente hacia donde el ruido se provocó, me miraron, los miré. El chino arrojó a su contraparte, quien calló dolorosamente al piso y se sonrojo, aun más de lo que estaba, al tiempo que controlaba su respiración. Solo reí por la situación. Horo él en piso y Ren arrojándome cosas desde su cuarto con la frase, "toca antes de entrar". Cerré la puerta y antes de irme les contesté con gracia que continuaran con su entretenimiento, supongo que no lo hicieron.

-¿ellos son pareja?- me preguntó Lizerg fingiendo desinterés, pero la verdad finge muy mal, según recuerda Lizerg Ren era el novio de Tamao y se llevaban muy bien, y hasta la familia del chino quería a la rosadita y cualquiera hubiera dicho que Ren y Tamao se casarían y serían muy felices.

- no lo dudo, y no creo que el chino sea del tipo de personas que se entretenga con su "amigo" mientras no está Tamao- reí al pensar en la idea que Ren engañaba a su novia, recuerdo que antes de que Anna declarara públicamente que estaba preñada de mi hermano, algo había pasado con el chino, el peli-azul y la rosadita.

- hace poco Ren y Tamamura terminaron – añadió el doctor, supongo está al tanto de todo, y aunque él no sabe lo que pasa por mi mente, tan solo con lo que dice Lizerg se da cuenta de lo que hablamos.

- ya vienen - finalizó la conversación Lizerg, pues los susodichos salieron de la casa, y no era buena idea que el Tao nos escuchara mascullando sobre ellos, conociendo su temperamental, reservado y explosivo carácter. Por lo visto las cosas no salieron bien. Ya lo suponía. La hora había llegado.

**Tokio Japón, ****18 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura **

Después de unos días de llorar, de cocinar, y de tener la cálida sonrisa de Yuki-kun a mi lado quitando cada lagrima de mis ojos en una suave caricia, debía admitir que me sentía mejor.

Después de todo tal vez, Anna tenía razón y Ren no era para mí, sin darme cuenta; encontré a la persona que debía estar a mi lado.

-te ves mejor – me dijo mientras sirvió un plato de crema, había sido su platillo de hoy en su clase - este lo hice para ti-

- gracias- le dije simplemente, últimamente se ponía sus lentes a diario, según él porque así no se parecía a Ren, aunque desde que salí de casa de Yoh, nunca más los he vuelto a comparar, son muy diferentes los dos y antes no lo quise ver. Me siento a gusto con él en su casa, y aunque el duerme en un sofá y yo en su cama… no puedo sentirme incomoda… me siento bien con su trato, y sus burlas que hace, ya que asegura que hablo dormida…

-mañana haré un postre, serán napo…- parecía hablarme animado, pero de pronto guardo silencio, mientras tomó mi mano y cerró sus ojos – me disculpas un momento- salió de ahí y se dirigió a su baño, no se veía bien era la primera vez que parecía asustado y hasta un tanto pálido, aun así me sonrío solo para mí.

- Yuki… ¿estás bien? - fui tras él y le hablé, sinceramente esperaba que no me contestara y como era costumbre en las personas no me diría nada y solo me aseguraría que todo estaba bien… porque yo era débil y no debían preocuparme… no lo hizo abrió la puerta y me abrazo.

- la verdad no , creo que estoy en un gran dilema- suspiró en mi mientras me habló suavemente en mi oído, su respiración cálida y tal vez triste, el confiaba en mi- me gustaría ser egoísta… pero no puedo… sé que esas personas te importan- sentí miedo, sentí que hablaba de ellos, aquellas personas de las que ahora quería olvidarme.

- ¿de qué hablas?- le dije con miedo al ver su cara.

- va a morir - me dijo serio, pasaron segundos o tal vez minutos antes de que los dos dijéramos algo.

- nosotros… nosotros podemos saber lo que puede pasar, una vez me dijeron que hay dos clases de futuro, a nosotros nos muestran el peor de los casos y cada quien decide cual de los dos quiere vivir- le dije mientras lo tome de la mano, no sabía por qué decía eso… y el sonreía tristemente, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.

- podemos hacer algo al respecto… - mientras me tomo entre sus brazos, teníamos que hacer algo al respecto, aunque eso significara tener que ver a Ren de nuevo, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, mas sabiendo que tal vez él y el Usui estaban juntos

-Yuki yo…- le digo suspirando, aun no quiero afrontarlo, aun no, pero sé que si no hago algo respecto… tal vez él morirá.

- el que podamos ver cosas no quiere decir que todo esté en nuestras manos-

- es más fácil aceptarlo si por todos los medios sé que hice algo por ayudar, después de todo se lo debó, no me gustaría verlo triste o que algo malo le pase… él es una persona que ya no debe de sufrir. – finalice mientras me acomodé en su pecho, y el acariciaba mi cabello, después de todo con él a mi lado, todo iba a estar mejor.

**Pensión Funbari, Japón, ****18 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Yoh Asakura **

Esa extraña sensación pasó por Anna y por mí, nos miramos ambos a los ojos, ella tomó una galleta y la introdujo a sus lindos labios rosados. Me gustaba estar con ella, no había duda, y más ahora que sabía, que ambos tendríamos un lindo bebe, sin duda hecho con amor… pues era la única forma en la que yo la veía a ella. Aún así mis mejores amigos estaban en problemas, y esta sensación tan fría, con el olor a muerte, me preocupaba, espero que al menos Chocolove llegue pronto con ellos para ayudarlos, los amigos, siempre deben estar allí para ayudar.

-estarán bien- me dice tranquila mientras me mira con sus profundos ojos negros.

- eso espero - le respondo mientras suspiro un poco, mas ella dice algo que me sorprende un poco.

-Tamao ira con ellos, lo sé- luego se da la vuelta, sé que algo le molesta, creo que es por Tamao, desde la discusión que tuvieron no han vuelto a hablarse entre ellas, cuando vino solo hablo conmigo, sé que Anna no se disculpará con ella ni le dirá nada al respecto, de hecho puedo suponer que mi linda Anita espera que sea Tamao la que se disculpe con ella… eso no sucederá… al menos no ahora

- ella es una chica muy dulce-

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 19 de noviembre.**

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui **

Acababan de dar las 12 de la noche, nunca supe cual era el lugar exacto donde estaban los espíritus del norte. De no ser por Lizerg no podríamos darnos siquiera una idea clara de donde era el lugar a donde nos debíamos dirigir, nevaba con más fuerza a medida que anochecía, todos estábamos cansados, Hao se veía agobiado, mas no lo constataba pues evitaba verlo a la cara directamente desde lo que pasó ayer por la noche. Ren había estornudado un par de veces, supongo es por el frio. Pilika aun no ha despertado, no sé en qué dilemas se metió esa niña, pero ahora me consta que es oficialmente mi prometida hasta que todo esto se acabe, cosa que no me causa mucha gracia y no por qué no la quiera, sino porque ella es mi hermanita pequeña; está un poco loca, es obsesiva y terca, sus entrenamientos son un horror… aun así ella es una persona muy especial para mí, nunca dejaría que le pase algo.

-estamos cerca, puedo sentir una presencia muy parecida a la de los grandes espíritus- Lizerg hablo un poco mientras pude ver que miraba a Hao, ya es suficiente, ese tipo ha cargado a mi hermana demasiado tiempo, ella es mi responsabilidad.

-yo la llevare, se ve mejor - le dije a Hao, y él me la entregó, se quejo un poco y luego sonrió.

- la próxima vez que cargue a alguien, prefiero que me sea alguien que me guste- dijo sin prejuicios, no entendí bien lo que dijo, pero me pude percatar como Lizerg se sonrojo, ellos se comportaban extraños, y más Ren. Aun así ya era hora que Hao nos dijera que teníamos que hacer para romper el sello; ya habíamos llegado hasta aquí… y aun no sabía nada al respecto.

-gracias- le contesté, me hubiera gustado dejar a mi hermana en un lugar tranquilo, pero aquí todas las personas respetan las enseñanzas y nadie nos apoyara, ninguno desafiara al dios de la montaña… ninguno aquí, más que yo puede hacerlo. Solo puedo suspirar.

- todo estará bien hoto- hoto- una vez más sentí su mano en mi hombro, solo eso… no necesitaba nada más que eso para poder continuar- además tenemos un asunto pendiente…que terminaremos cuando esto acabe

-Sí pero… no me digas hoto – hoto, Rentado – reí un poco al recordarlo, nuestro pequeño asunto, aquel _Hao "no toco antes de entrar" Asakura_ interrumpió.

- y allí la tienen, la entrada… es una cueva - mencionó el doctor mientras señalo aquel lugar… habíamos llegado.

- Hao… ¿Cómo romperemos el sello?- esta vez preguntó Ren mientras, sacudió un poco su cabeza Ren estaba aun más extraño y su cara se veía un poco sonrosada y ya había estornudado una vez más

- dentro de ese lugar hay tres personas, antes de llegar hay que derrotarlas- nos contestó, evadiendo la respuesta, aun no sé porque no lo quiere decir ahora.

-imagine eso, también puedo imaginarme quienes cuidan el sello, pero… esa no fue la pregunta. – le respondí, estaba seguro que mi padre estaría ahí, el podía llegar ese lugar rápidamente, también debía de estar ahí Marian, mi antigua prometida y aquel chico…

- solo considera primero que puedes no romper el sello y tener un hijo con ella, y simplemente delegarle tus responsabilidades. – Ren lo miro molestó y solo negué con la cabeza, jamás haría eso, no tendría un hijo solo para evitarme responsabilidades y menos para que sufriera todo por lo que he pasado, tampoco le haría eso a mi hermana.

-Hao- le respondió molesto Lizerg, todos sabíamos que no haría eso. Así que solo subí un poco los hombros y empezó a hablar.

- opción número uno, solo entra y libera a todos los espíritus con tus propias manos… el sello no es más que un pergamino que mantiene un cumulo de almas juntas, sin embargo romperás la inestabilidad y provocaras un terrible cataclismo, lo más probable es que todos aquí incluyendo el pueblo y las cercanías mueran. Aunque la verdad no creo que alguno de nosotros llegue a morir con esa implosión. – nos dijo serio como, si "esa" fuera la solución, que matara a todos y a mi pueblo y que a nosotros no nos pasaría nada.

- hay otra opción… Anna no hubiera permitido todo esto.- Lizerg nos habló, mientras se tocaba la sien, deber ser molesto estar leyendo los recuerdos de Hao todo el tiempo.

- cada espíritu tiene una razón de ser, hay algo que quieren y te lo pedirán a cambio de su descanso eterno, el sello de desvanecerá lentamente mientras cumplas deseos, toma en cuenta que los espíritus son caprichosos, te pueden pedir desde un sencillo recuerdo, hasta un simple detalle; pero algunos son capaces de pedirte tu vida o la de alguien más… - respondió al fin, con la solución que debíamos tomar, haría lo posible por darle el descanso eterno a todas esa almas.

- hay algo mas Hao…- más otra vez Lizerg intervino, mientras miraba a Hao, no sabíamos a que se referían.

- no… no estoy dispuesto.- le contestó molesto dirigiéndole una mirada que, hacía mucho no había visto, aquella mirada llena de odio.

- te ayudare… por eso estoy aquí. - mas el ingles le tomo de la mano y le sonrío, eso si que ni en dos vidas me los esperaba, simplemente Lizerg lo había perdonado… pero había perdonado a la persona que estaba ahí en frente de él, el Hao que Anna trajo de regreso, aquel chico que no tenía gran parte de recuerdos y el que no sabía que había matado de forma cruel a los padres de Lizerg, simplemente había perdonado a otra persona, no al verdadero Hao, creo que eso no es lo correcto.

- no hay problema, no quiero que ustedes hagan algo que no pueden o no quieren, tampoco quiero que pongan su vida en peligro por mí- aclaré en cuanto vi a Hao molesto, desvié un poco mi mirada y me encontré con un escena muy poco común, Ren estaba respirando un poco extraño y se recargaba contra un muro, no sabía qué era lo que tenía pero no me dio tiempo de preguntarle pues caminó un poco más.

- entremos- nos dijo son la voz entrecortada, me di cuenta que lago no estaba bien, iba tras él para saber qué era lo que tenía pero en ese instante, volvió a suceder, en cuanto crucé la cueva el segundo estigma apareció, un dolor que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

- Horo… ¿estás bien?- me pregunto el doctor al verme, me encontraba en el piso y solo podía sostener a Pilika con gran esfuerzo.

- estoy bien – respondí rápido intentando levantarme, la verdad no me importaba mucho el dolor físico de estas marcas, lo que más me preocupaba era mi hermana y ahora Ren.

- saben que estas aquí… reclaman tu alma- Hao me hablo y me ofreció su mano para que me pusiera de pié pero no se la recibí pues debía de ser fuerte ahora más que nunca.

- estoy bien. – respondí una vez más,

- claro que no estás bien… - escuche le grito de Ren, estaba molesto una vez lo había hecho enojar. El se dirigió hacia mí pero al fin pude ver como mi hermana abrió lentamente los ojos. Había despertado.

- Hermano.- hablo feliz, sin duda ya se sentía mejor, Ren se detuvo en seco justo a dos pasos de mí y mi hermana.

- Pilika… al fin despertaste, me tenías preocupado, eres una tontita, ¿qué tanto hiciste?- le pregunte mientras acaricie su cabello, estaba un tanto molesto con ella, aun así no podía regañarla, al menos no ahora,

- no digas eso… yo estaba esperando por ti, hermano…- me dijo en su clásico tono chillón, sin duda ya se le habían metido ideas a la cabeza, me miró y luego sonrió - tienes los estigmas… - dijo, al parecer emocionada, cosa que sin duda no me gustaba, ella realmente creía que seguiría con la tradición de nuestra tribu.

-aun así espero que no sea por mucho tiempo – luego le contente de una forma en la cual le diera una pauta para que entendiera que no seguiría con esto, pero no entendió.

- se te ven lindos…- me abrazó con fuerza y se arrojo sobre mí, muy clásico de mi hermana, aunque no sentía de las mil maravillas para que esta niña loca me tirara literalmente al piso y se tendiera sobre mí, nunca le decía nada cuando hacia eso, más ahora tenía la mirada enfurecida de cierto chino sobre mi… supongo que no le da mucha gracia saber que Pili es mi prometida… y no quiero saber qué cara va a poner cuando conozca a Marian

-Pili… - intente decirle para hacerla a un lado antes de que el chino nos matara, pero una vez más interrumpido, ahora no solo Ren me miraba, sino Hao y Lizerg… odio ser el centro de atención.

- yo estaré a tu lado, te prometo que no estarás solo, eso es lo que te preocupaba verdad…- Pilika finalizó y me dio un beso en los labios, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, solo la tome de los hombros y con cuidado la aleje de mi.

- yo… - empezó a decirle, ella tenía que saber la verdad, yo había llegado ahí para romper el sello… y para estar al lado de la persona que más quería, Ren Tao. Nos interrumpieron. En definitiva, no era mi día.

- bienvenidos… tardaron más de lo esperaba. – su sonrisa me descolo un poco, nunca la había visto sonreír, creí que era un chica sería y tímida, las apariencias engañan.

- hola- le conteste y ella alzó su mano saludando a todos mientras los escudriñaba con la mirada. Luego sus ojos brillaron… y empezó a chillar.

- nyaa Horokeu… te fuiste sin mí y la tonta de Pilika convenció a tu papa de que no me casara contigo… nya ¿verdad que no lo vas permitir? - un suspiro más, una mirada asesina mas y otra niña loca chillando, mientras me abrazaba… corrijo, dos miradas asesinas… - porque si no haces algo al respecto… lo tendré que hacer yo…

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

All finnnnnnnn sé que la espera fue larga, no estoy en casa, vivo en un lugar raro en donde no conocen la tecnología… y además holly no escribe si no está en casa, no llega la inspiración, además comparto habitación con una compañera y no me siento a gusto escribiendo cerca de otros que no saben de anime…

Por eso no puedo escribir por ahora ¿cuanto pagarías por mi? Lo siento… también aviso que la próxima actualización tardara un poco, pero lo que viene esta genial, al menos eso creemos el gato yo.. porque Ren … pues él tiene algo y alguien va a morir y eso no se cambia, además HAO TAL VEZ RECORDARA TODO.. y tal vez Lizerg ya no lo quiera y también adivinen que clase de shaman es el papa de Horokeu.. jejeje se sorpenderan..

Bueno eso espero

Todo eso y más en próximo cap, no se lo pierdan ( suena a comercial barato)


	14. Chapter 14

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

capitulo total y completamente dedicado a neko tao, gracias por todo, por estar aquí , de no ser por esto, no podría sentirme mejor. Muchas gracias… eres el mejor aun estando lleno de trabajo te das tu tiempo para preocuparte por mi.

Neko: no es para tanto. Bueno espero que les guste este fic no por nada me desvele…

Holly. Sipo porque estuve malita… y aun así lo escribí y le dije a mi corrector de estilo personal que lo checara (mauajaja aun tengo un corrector de estilo pa mi solita muajaja). Crei que ya no lo veía pero regreso

Neko: yo si tengo vida… además que el yaoi no me gusta ¬¬ u

Holly: me voy espero que les guste este Cap.… mi gato hará el favor de subir este capítulo y mis otros fic que hice mientras estoy en el hospital jejeje (lo que es tener tiempo libre y una computadora sin internet)

**C****apitulo 14**

**¿R****eruerzos?**

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre.**

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Frente a mi tenía una hermoso panorama, nótese el sarcasmo, ya que **mi** ainu estaba casi tendido en el piso, sobre él, su loca hermana que se había atrevido a besar a su propio hermano, y no bastaba con eso, ya que, a un lado jalándolo del flanco derecho una chica que en mi vida había visto estaba tomándolo del brazo reclamándolo como suyo.

Perfecto, esta situación de todas las posibles cosas que pensé, enfrentaría al llegar a Hokkaido, era la única que nunca paso por mi cabeza.

Y bueno, el ver dos chicas sobre el no me agradaba, tomando en cuenta que, si debía admitir, las tipejas estás eran lindas. Pilika pues es la hermana del Hoto Hoto se parece a él, es simple genética, pero la otra chica es, muy hermosa; con una piel blanca y un largo cabello ligeramente ondulado y un rosado intenso, pero de ella lo que más me sorprende son sus profundos ojos azules, es muy peculiar esa niña.

Ya le di un minuto completo al Usui si no se las quita de encima yo lo haré, y no será de una forma muy gentil.

-Pilika, Marian; aun lado las dos- les dijo con voz seria, ellas al fin se separaron de su lado y me acerqué ahora sí a su lado, reclamando lo que, por derecho me pertenece. Me hubiera gustado ayudarlo y no solo verlo de no ser, por el sencillo hecho de que, desde que salí de casa del peli azul, su padre hizo algo que me ha debilitado poco a poco.

-Lo siento, hermano- le respondió mientras ella me mira extrañada, Lizerg y Hao se acercaron y ellos ayudaron a Horo, ya se debieron de dar cuenta que algo no anda bien conmigo, en cualquier otro momento ya estaría gritándole a Horo por lo que ocurrió.

- He venido a romper el sello, así que por favor no me detengan – Horo hablo seriamente mientras su hermana ahora si abrió los ojos de par en par y la otra chica quito la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

- Horokeu, me imagine que esto iba a pasar- ella miro a Pilika y le sonrió, como si la estuviera retando - si no, no se hubiera roto nuestro compromiso – luego miró a Horo y ambos se sonrieron, algo no me agrado, ¡se sonreían! y él se sonrojo, maldición, ese idiota tenía algo que ver con ella- pero bueno sabes que entonces que no te voy a dejar pasar porque es mi responsabilidad como representante del sello del sur –

-No te preocupes ya lo sabía, así que acabemos esto pronto- Horo se dirigió hacia mí y me intentó tomar de la mano aunque le rechace, sinceramente estaba molesto con él no tenía muchas fuerzas así que tome una decisión.

-Aléjate de mi vista Usui, luego hablaremos de esto… yo me hare cargo de ella, ustedes siguán adelante-si no me desquitaba de esto ahora, lo lamentaría. No pensaba quedarme viendo como él y su ex prometida se divertían.

-Ren, no estás bien… yo me quedare también- para mi sorpresa fue el doctor el que me hablo, esperaba que Horo dijera algo, pero creo que por primera vez en su vida las pocas neuronas que tiene en el cerebro le funcionaron y se dio cuenta de lo que era lo más importante.

- Sigan ustedes, yo me haré cargo – le conteste pues esta chica a pesar de que se veía, tenía un gran poder, lo que venía debía ser peor y en el estado que estaba yo sería una molestia para los demás, cosa que no me gustaba reconocer. Estos se fueron pero antes en susurro le hable al doctor - cuida de Horo-

-claro- me respondió mientras los demás se fueron, al fin empezaría la pelea, me sorprendió que ella los dejara pasar.

-Yo seré tu oponente niña- le hable directamente mientras, ella se acomodaba el cabello, parecía que la situación no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo estaba ahí porque esa su obligación aunque el hecho de ser la prometida de Horo de alguna modo si le importaba.

-no soy una niña, Soy Marian Vasilliadys – saque mi Horaikken y ella una pequeña bolsa con algo dentro, un pedazo de carne al parecer.

- si, como sea- le dije tratando de darle mi primer ataque, simplemente no pude. Ella tomo ese pedazo de carne y lo apretó entre sus manos; un dolor terrible me invadió.

- esto es cerveau, un corazón literalmente y es arma de posesión de objetos, el señor Usui lanzo el primer conjuro, contigo… creo que este será tu fin- mis ojos se nublaban era por eso que desde hacia tiempo no podía respirar bien y me sentía mareado, esta mujer era peligrosa, estaba haciendo un vinculo espiritista entre ese pedazo de corazón, que para mi sorpresa aún palpitaba, y yo.

- no estés tan segura – me reincorporé y la miré de reojo, ella no era tan fuerte, el poder que se desprendía no le pertenecía a ella si no al padre de Horo. Aun así tenía que detenerla. En un movimiento rápido la tome por detrás arrinconándola contra una pared de la cueva pero ella río.

- si mi pequeño cerveau se detiene, tu corazón se detendrá, si algo le pasa a mi pequeño cerveau tu pagaras las consecuencias, ¿aun quieres seguir peleando?- me susurró mientras levanto el musculo palpitante y la sangre que aun bombeaba salía de los ventrículos, se derramando aquel líquido rojo por su mano y ella lo probó, esta mujer era repugnante. No tenía muchas opciones.

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Ren se había quedado molesto, no había duda y no lo culpo. Si yo lo hubiera visto recibiendo un beso de alguien más me dolería. Por eso cuando dijo que se quedaría a pelear con Marian no lo pude detener aunque quería, además de que él no se veía bien. Y yo no era el único que lo había notado, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el, no debí dejarlo solo, pero tampoco debía tardare mas en este asunto, Pilika aun estaba débil así que decidí que ella esperara en una parte de la cueva mientras los demás seguíamos.

Si mi padre había dicho la verdad y el ritual ya lo habían empezado no podría romper el sello si no me apuraba, los estigmas ya estaban casi en su totalidad. Y una vez que los tuvieran no podría hacer nada.

Sentí la presencia de los espíritus cada vez más cerca, eso quería decir el siguiente cuidando la entrada del sello estaba cerca, ese chico debía estar ahí al menos eso me relajaba un poco. No tendría una batalla o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

-tienes idea de quienes más cuidan el sello- me preguntó Lizerg mientras caminábamos más profundamente, Hao había alumbrado la cueva con un poco de fuego, ahora que lo notaba él también se veía débil, no debería de usar su poder espiritista.

- pues estoy seguro que mi padre estará hasta el final, y también hay un chico que nunca ha dicho su nombre, es el representante del sello del este, es muy serio y reservado no creo que se interponga- Hao se rio, y Lizerg me miro intrigado… Hao sabría algo que yo no- ¿Qué pasa?

- es un chico de piel morena cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes – una descripción muy detallada por parte de shaman de fuego, debo admitir no me agrado.

- es un gurú, un shaman muy sabio que usa el conocimiento de los espíritus, la verdad no creo que nos deje romper el sello- Lizerg me explico mientras, Hao me miró inquisitivo, como si conociera quien era el chico, no lo entendía; según sabía no tenía muchos recuerdos.

- pertenece a una larga dinastía de sabios, recuerdo que hace tiempo trate de unirlos a mi grupo pero algo pasó no recuerdo, solo sé que son muy fuertes- Hao concluyó y seguimos caminando, ese chico no parecía del tipo del que peleara, pero no por nada lo decía.

- bueno ahí esta del que tanto hablan- Fausto se detuvo y señalo sonriendo a aquel chico, el que recordaba de hace mucho tiempo sentado en posición de loto meditando.

-_Horokeu Usui, tu padre me dijo que quieres _ _romper el sello, me temo que no te lo puedo permitir- _estupendo al fin lo escuchaba, bueno si se le llama escuchar a eso… y es que el no habla, sus pensamientos llegan directo a los de nosotros.

- tengo que pasar lo siento- le respondí a lo que él puso una barrera, su poder era inmenso, me recordaba el poder que solía tener Hao-

-_no los puedo dejar pasar, al menos hasta que tengas todos los estigmas y ya no puedas hacer nada_ - Hao rio, pareció divertirle aquel chico.

-yo me haré cargo, sigue Hoto-Hoto y rompe el sello- el castaño sacó poder espiritista que no sabía que tenía aun, se veía débil y aún así tenía todo ese poder. No cabe duda que es estaba acostumbrado a tener una gran cantidad de poder, solo con eso se pudo abrir la barrera que había puesto el joven gurú.

-yo me quedare también, ve Horo- Lizerg con una suave voz hablo antes de que se cerrara la barrea y ellos dos se quedaran atrás, solo pudimos seguir adelante Fausto y yo.

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Lizerg Diethel.**

Hao pudo abrir una pequeña grieta para que Horo pasara, me quede con él, algo en ese chico lo estaba atormentando, no lo podía dejar solo son el. Ese chico removía los recuerdos de Hao, por eso se había quedado quería recuperar parte de sus recuerdos y ese chico era la clave, apenas ahora me había dado cuenta de eso, sin embargo yo…

_No quería que el antiguo Hao regresara._

Y si era necesario haría todo lo posible porque no recuperara sus recuerdos aun si tenía que luchar en contra de los dos.

-si tanto te molesta, no deberías estar a mi lado entonces, pudiste irte – Hao me habló serio y por lo visto molesto, él se había dado cuenta de que, haría lo posible por impedir que recuperara sus recuerdos.

-_tanto miedo tienes de él- _ hablo dentro de mí, ¿miedo? eso no era el problema yo nunca le había tenido miedo.

- ¿miedo?, es lo que sienten todos por mí, no te preocupes - Hao me tomo de la mano, y me jalo a verlo a los ojos, después de todo Horo tenía razón ese chico no peleaba, el tenia el poder para perturbarnos con sus simples pensamientos que eran tan fuertes que, desde que habíamos llegado ni Hao ni yo podíamos leernos el pensamiento.

- yo nunca sentí miedo de ti- le respondí sincero, aunque tal vez eso no lo creería, ahora que no podía leer mis pensamientos; no confiaba en mis palabras.

- _antes lo odiabas profundamente, pero ahora tienes miedo- _odiarlo, era verdad, aunque ahora no quería que Hao lo supiera, todos lo había perdonado, yo también, no quería que supiera que lo odiaba, que él era la persona que mas odiaba en la vida y que quería matarlo.

- también te hice algo a ti… - Hao me miró preocupado, él sabía que había hecho cosas malas, asesinado gente, nunca supo que me hizo a mí, no sabía por qué yo lo odiaba tanto.

-_¿Por qué no lo matas entonces? Después de todo no tienes miedo - _el sonido de esa voz dentro de mi cabeza era insoportable, quería que dejara de hablar, y sobre todo que Hao no lo escuchara, no ahora, no el Hao que estaba conmigo.

-yo no le haría daño- grite molesto, no sé porque, yo no acostumbro gritar pero no lo soportaba Hao solo me miraba molesto, como si no le importara, como si aquel chico dijera la verdad… le creía mas a el que a mí.

- _y tú,_ _Hao Asakura, derrótame y luego posesionaste de los espíritus del norte… a eso viniste…. Anda intenta enfrentarte a mí, y recupera tus recuerdos…_ - lo estaba retando, y Hao no lo dudo fue directo hacia a él con todas las intenciones de matarlo, lo tenía sujeto del cuello tratando de sofocarlo, con esa mirada… la que no había vuelto a ver desde hace mas de 5 años.

- no creas que no lo haré… si es necesario te mataré – Hao no lo dudo levanto a ese chico del cuello y yo solo pude ir hacia allá a detenerlo.

-_Hao es un asesino, en esta vida y en la anterior y en todo lo que él represente, es por eso que Lizerg Diethel, debe detenerlo… antes de que mate a más gente inocente… porque yo sé que Lizerg Diethel no quiere que otros niños pasen lo mismo que el_…- intente quitarlo, hacer que Hao no matara a ese chico, pero no lo logre. Hao tenía mucha fuerza.

- cállate, no siguas… Hao no es así- trate una vez mas de callar aquella voz, pero no me escuchaban, el seguía ahí adentrándose en mi mente, invadiendo mis recuerdos, los más dolorosos que tenía y aun así seguí intentando detener a Hao.

- hazte a un lado… no te interpongas… él monjecito este tiene razón- el me miró con eso ojos que tanto detestaba, esos que me hacían odiarlo.

-_Lizerg Diethel, no quiere que Hao le haga lo mismo a otras personas… Lizerg odia a Hao y quiere vengarse de él_… - el tenia mis recuerdos y jugaba con ellos, hacia que recordara cada tarde que pase yo solo, cada tarde que estaba en mi habitación llorando y cada vez que dije que yo mataría a Hao con mi propias manos, lo peor era que se las mostraba también a Hao.

- ¡no… yo ya no quiero hacer eso! no es verdad yo sé que Hao no es la misma persona- en ese momento me descubrí llorando, estaba sintiendo de nuevo ese rencor hacia él, no lo podía evitar, tarde mucho tiempo en tratar de evitarlo, perdonarlo pero no pude, apenas ahora que me había dado cuenta que ya no recordaba, que no era el mismo… podía tolerarlo… y hasta quererlo.

- yo soy el mismo no te engañes, ya basta, quiero saber que hice- lo tomo aun con más fuerza del cuello y yo esta vez no lo detuve, no podía controlar los recuerdos, solo estaba en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡tú no hiciste nada! – grité pero fue en vano, los recuerdos que aun no había mostrado los hizo relucir… aquel recuerdo en el cual yo acababa de regresar a casa con Morfin, y vi mi casa quemándose y mis padre muertos.

- _Hao Asakura, eres el peor asesino, mataste a gente inocente, dejaste a un niño de 5 años sin padres, los mataste y te burlaste de el… enfrente de los cadáveres de sus padres_…- cerré los puños con fuerza, era la verdad él lo había hecho; Hao había matado a mis padres, no podía perdonarlo, no había forma y aun así…

-no… Hao no lo escuches…- le dije parándome, y dirigiéndome hacia él, su mirada cambio de nuevo, es que acaso estaba arrepentido de saberlo, o de haber matado a mis padres

- esa es la persona que soy yo… y tu no deberías estar aquí, yo solo estoy aquí para recuperar mis recuerdos y posesionarme de los espíritus. Me grito, soltó al chico y me empujo con tal fuerza que azote contra la pared de la cueva, me había dado un golpe muy fuerte que me dejo sin aire

-no Hao, estamos aquí para ayudar a Horo… porque son nuestros amigos- aun así le hable pero ya no podría escucharme, ahora el chico de piel morena lo estaba atormentado a él… mostrándole sus propios recuerdos, los recuerdo que él estaba buscando.

- tú mismo lo pensaste hace tiempo, solo soy una molestia y me tienen miedo, yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien- esas fueron las palabras que oí de sus labios antes de acercarse de nuevo al tipo, y mirarlo con odio, lo iba a matar sin escrúpulo alguno, sus recuerdos habían llegado… ya no podía hacer nada.

**Shikotsu-Toya****,**** Hokkaido 18 de noviembre**

**Pov´s Fausto VIII**

__Esto era peor de lo que ya me había imaginado, estábamos enfrente de lo que debía suponer, el padre de Horo, y también como debía suponer Horo no se iba a enfrentar con él, como consecuencia yo me tendría que hacer cargo de este hombre.

-Horo sigue adelante - le dije mientras vi como miraba a su padre con lo que parecía ser miedo y respeto.

- yo me haré cargo- insistió el ainu, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo, su deber era romper el sello y esas marcas en su piel estaban a punto de indicar el fin de todo esto, ya sea para bien o para mal.

-no Horo, tu padre desprende un terrible olor a muerte, lo reconozco muy bien, tu sigue adelante- no podía dejarlo aquí, y menos después de que Ren me lo había encargado, si Horo se daba cuenta de que usaría su padre como posesión de objetos no sería nada divertido.

-está bien… gracias Fausto seguiré- el chico de azules cabellos siguió pero cierto hombre se interpuso, esta sería una batalla agotadora.

- yo no he dicho que puedas seguir- tomo al chico por los hombros, pero logre que lo soltara mientras le sonreí irónicamente. Aquel hombre se dio cuenta al igual que yo, que pertenecíamos a la misma clase.

- yo ya di mi opinión - le dije mientras ahora sí, Horo se fue – Eliza – la llamé era hora de hacer la posesión Nephisto E

-así que eres un nigromante… - me dijo mientras, de aquel traje, saco huesos, los huesos de una mujer, tenía razón él iba a usarla.

- soy Fausto VIII, alguien como tú- le dije serio mientras esperé que terminara su posesión, si era lo que yo creía esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imagine.

-Yuriko, atácalo- y he ahí lo que me temía, la mamá de Horo, no más bien los restos de la mamá de Horo atacándome.

- una vez un chico me enseño que unos huesos sin alma, no son suficientes, verdad mi querida Eliza.- pude defenderme fácilmente mientras acariciaba el rostro helado de mi querida esposa.

- tienes razón, es por eso que esta muñeca si tiene alma, un alma dominada completamente por mi y la cual no me interesa destruir, no como tú que no dejaras que le pase nada a tu linda muñeca de huesos. – no lo podía creer, según sabía Anna le había dado el descanso eterno a esa mujer, porque ese hombre decía eso… no lo entendía trataba de pensar algo coherente hasta vi un ataque en el cual pretendió atacar a mi esposa, y me intente interponer

- Eliza no es ninguna muñeca – le grite antes de sentir como Yuriko nos atacó con una Katana y desgarro parte de la piel de mi brazo. De no ser por Eliza me hubiera quedado sin un brazo.

**Japón ¿?**

**Pov´s Chocolove MacDougall**

Muy bien, estaba perdido… y con tanta nieve por todas partes no sabia pa donde ir… por suerte Mic aun podía oler el rastro del Hoto-Hoto, y era en esa cueva… ojala y aquí sea Japón.

-Estás perdido, Chocolove- dijeron tras de mi mientras me asuste, santa maría de la cachucha, ya me había muerto y no había dado cuenta, porque dos angelitos había venido por mi

- no me puedo morir tan joven y sin haber amado – conteste, pero me sonrieron, una sonrisa familiar

-soy Tamao, y el es un amigo… venimos a ayudar a Ren y a Horo…- mi cerebro congelado como platea se calentó un poquito con la vista de los chicos la rosadita tan linda con su traje invernal y ese chico que nunca antes había visto.

-pero si es tamal – grite con energía, pero pareció no darles gracias… pero si ese era mi chiste clásico

-que niño tan simpático, pero bueno ya estamos cerca- el joven de ojos violeta sonrió y apunto hacía la cueva de donde parecía salir esa tremenda cantidad de poder

- el es Chocolove- la rosadita me presentó, y ella ¿que hacia aquí? que no debería estar con Ren… o que

-mucho gusto, soy Hirahisawa Yuki, me gustaría presentarme como se debe, pero creo que debemos apresurarnos.- pue no me dejo preguntar, empezó a caminar

-clarines, pa eso toy aquí- los seguí antes de toparme con un aparato - ¿y eso?- le dije cuando mi nariz chocó con la cosota esta

- es solo una avioneta- .me dijo el chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo traer esas cosas aquí con la tormenta de nieve que había

- y yo que llegue corriendo- lloriquee un poco hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la cueva…

-Ren…

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Neko: Bueno chicos espero que ahora si dejen comentarios, para que su escritora se sienta mejor, yo me encargare de llevarle sus mensajitos al hospital, ah si no lo sabían, para variar, se enfermo y está en el hospital internada… eso la pasa por mensa y comer lo que no debe, también regañar por no cuidarse. Solo ella se enferma, le da gastritis y en menos de una semana gastroenteritis; está bien mensa… pero así se le quiere

Asia… tienes una hermana bien mensa… por cierto saludos…

Todavía te acuerdas de mi???

Aun vivo sabias??

Bueno luego me mandas azúcar y te mandare mi nueva cuenta de mail super secreta con secreto de estado… por ahí me dijeron k tu también tienes otra cuenta…. Se te quiere…por cierto… ¿eras mi novia o lo olvidaste?


	15. Chapter 15

Esta serie no nos pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

¿Alguna duda? si no que pena

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

¿Un mes, dos? ¡tres¡ jeje

La verdad amo este fic, pero como fui a un concierto de la sinfónica en la representación de "los cuadros para una exposición" se me ilumino la mente y se vino todo el final. Por lo tanto en mi cabeza ya acabó este fic… y no lo escribí… y la verdad con la música que había quedo genial xD eso paso hace un mes… mas?

Ahora ya no recuerdo cómo iba… jajaja

Lo siento muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, son poquitos. Pero los recibo con mucho cariño. Les contestare a todos como se debe nya. Al final nya.

Prometo que los anónimos los contestare en el ultimo cap, y los demás en sus correo nya muchas gracias.

**C****apitulo 15**

**Antes del final**

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

-hummm - podía sentir la calidez de su lengua contorneando mi cuello, su húmeda respiración y sus manos cálidas acariciando mi piel, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no lo lograba.- Ren

- …- le decía pero no obtenía respuesta, quería moverme, pero tampoco lo podía hacer; solo podía decir su nombre.

- Ren - ahora con la voz entrecortada, sentí mi corazón latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado y mi respiración difícil de controlar… pero solo podía sentir lo suaves movimientos que contorneaban mi cuerpo.

Cuando sentí como su respiración descendía despacio de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, y descendió aun más y le dije un simple… _te amo_; y no obtuve ninguna respuesta; supe que no era él.

Me sentí usado, sentía que lo engañaba. Ren Tao no se comporta así. El es… tímido para eso.

Entonces me asuste… esto solo era parte de mi subconsciente.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_

_¡Por qué de pronto todo de detuvo!_

_¿Era para estar con él?_

_Entonces ¡él donde esta!_

_Y porque me sentía… excitado_

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Solo podía sentir frio y la completa oscuridad que rodeaba todo mi ser. El dolor que había sentido hace unos instantes se había acabado por completo. Irónico, no puedo dejar de sonreír y no sé porque.

Me preguntó si Horokeu ya habrá roto el sello.

-¿Eso es todo? – aquella chica me habló quería responderle un "no", al menos hasta que vea de nuevo a Horokeu y terminemos nuestro pequeño asunto pendiente. Aquel que Hao sin mucho descaro interrumpió en la parte mas "entretenida"

-No juegues niña- abrí los ojos con ira y me moví lo más rápido que pude. Mi cuerpo reacciono justo cuando esa mujer estaba a punto de darme un golpe directo al pecho, al menos agradezco que mi cuerpo reaccione por si solo en situaciones como esta.

-No te rindes ¿verdad?- rió molesta, su largo vestido ondeaba por la energía que salía dentro de ella, ahora estaba usando su propio poder. Sin durarlo empezó a atacarme en un estilo de pelea que no había visto antes, solo usaba las manos. Dejó de lado al corazón que tenía en manos- así será más entretenido.

-Dejaras de usar el poder de alguien más, no eres tan débil como creí.- con la mano izquierda limpie un poco de sangre que salía de la comisura de mis labios. Era hora de pelear frente a frente.

- Nunca lo he sido- empezó a atacarme más rápido de lo que una persona normal puede hacer, no podía esquivar los golpes. Me llamaba la atención que, tanto como yo era herido por los golpes, ella se debilitaba también; esta pelea solo es cuestión de resistencia… quien muera primero.

- Ren- esa voz… ¡que hace ella aquí! no me imagine verla tan pronto y después de todo lo que ha pasado, sin duda ella es una persona excepcional.

- Tamao- le respondo con dificultad, mientras la chica se detiene, al percatarse de la presencia de más personas; esto nos dará tiempo a los dos recuperarnos. Aunque lo que viene a mi vistas no me es de mucho agrado.

- yo también vine pues- al menos ver a Chocolove me da gracia, solo espero que no salga con una más de sus tonterías.

- Chocolove- le sonrió y apenas hago eso y él se pone a mi lado, con su posesión de objetos. Planea pelear a mi lado. No me moleta, lo que si me molesta es aquella presencia que está al lado de Tamao, está de más.

-Parece que te están ganado- su voz adorno el lugar, aquel tipo que se parece a mí, acomodo sus lentes y rio sarcásticamente. Cerró los ojos y luego rio de nuevo.- todo va estar bien aquí, sigamos- le sonrió a Tamao y la tomo de la mano, parecía que seguirán su camino.

- Ren, ¿estás bien?- Tamao me sonrió aunque parecía algo forzada, no entendía exactamente que hacían en este lugar, pero sin duda se lo agradecía.- ayuda a Ren por favor Chocolove, nosotros tenemos que seguir… por el bien del joven Horo- esa era la explicación ¡por el bien de Horo! Es que, ella sabía algo que nosotros no… debía terminar esto.

- yo no puedo dejar que más personas pasen- la chica jadeaba un poco, y se interpuso; Tamao solo le sonrió.

- tu también quieres ser feliz, y no quieres que le pase nada a Horo- Horo ¿verdad?- él tipo ese sabía algo, aunque no estaba en posición de preguntarle, solo fui hacia allá y detuve a la chica; si ellos tenían algo que hacer, los ayudaría.

- Horo era feliz hasta que se fue- ella los intento atacar pero recibí el ataque mientras Chocolove la detuvo.

-lo siento güerita, pero no te vamos a dejar lastimar a la novia de Ren – una muy mala frase, solo cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, en ese momento quería patearlo sin embrago, Chocolove no tenía que saber que Tamao y yo ya no éramos novios.

-simpático tu amiguito- el tipo ese, el tal Yuki solo rió mientras siguieron en su camino.

**Pov´s Tamao Tamamura**

Ren estaba muy herido, sentí la necesidad de quedarme con él y ayudarle a curar cada una de sus heridas como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Ren Tao estaba aquí peleando por Horo- Horo, porque él lo amaba. Yo ya no podía intervenir. Era su decisión, además de que ahora yo, me sentía extrañamente atraída hacia la persona que me había traído hasta aquí. Nosotros teníamos un deber que cumplir. Cambiar el destino que nos habían mostrado.

-Es la segunda parte de la cueva- me dijo Yuki mientras revisaba cautelosamente la cueva.

-¿Crees que podamos pasar?- le pregunté mientras me encogía de hombros hacia mucho frio, alcancé a ver a un lado y pude a ver a una persona

-No lo sé todo… pero creo que ahí hay alguien- señalo hacia un pequeño bulto enseguida lo reconocí.

-Tamao- me miró y sonrió la hermana de Horo estaba más linda de lo que recordaba, su cabello había crecido y le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

-Pilika- le sonreí, ella había sido una gran amiga, la recordaba como una chica muy alegre, sin embargo ahora su mirada se veía triste, ya no era la persona que yo recordaba.

-La hermana de Horo- Yuki la vio la saludo, era como si en seguida la hubiera reconocido _" de la visión del futuro"_

-Si mucho gusto, ¿ vinieron a ayudar a mi hermano?- ella enseguida contesto, por lo visto lo único que le importaba era su hermano

-Si- le respondí tranquilizando, ella tampoco debía ver como su hermano estaba predestinado a morir.

-Sabes, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no obligar a tu hermano a hacer algo que no debes, eres muy linda, encontraras a alguien. Por favor si tu nos sigues puedes provocar que el desino sea inevitable- Yuki tomo su mano y se puso a su altura mirándola a los ojos, ese chico sabia como tratar a una chica, Pilika se había sonrojado.

-Yo… quiero ir con el- dijo despacio pero trate de detenerla, pero Yuki acaricio su cabello, esta vez iba a hablar con la verdad.

-Si en verdad amas a tu hermano, no te acerques mas… tu estas dentro de mi visión y en ese lugar, el muere- solo suspire, mientras pude ver como los ojos de Pilika se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Que… ¿quién eres tú?- le dijo mientras apretó los puños, después de todo el era un extraño para ella.

-Pilika confía en nosotros…- le dije con determinación mientras seguimos caminado, era por su bien.- Quédate aquí.

**Pov´s Lizerg Diethel**

Trate de ponerme en pie de nuevo, no lo quería hacer pero me era inevitable, pude sentir mi rostro lleno de lagrimas, aun así no lo dude y lo ataque. No porque aquel Gurú me lo pidiera, o porque odiara a Hao. Simplemente porque, no iba permitir que Hao matara a nadie más.

Use la radiestesia y lo jale lejos del chico, pude ver como Hao me miro con odio. Me dolió su mirada. Aun así lo mantuve sujeto mientras cerré mis ojos. La carga era muy dura, mientras tenia escenas de Hao matando a mis padres y lo tenía sujeto con péndulo me era realmente difícil no hacerle daño.

-Anda ¡mátame ahora que puedes!-fueron sus palabras mientras pude ver como el otro chico recuraba su respiración- para mi sorpresa se levantó, dejándonos solos a Hao y a mí ¿que pretendía?

- ¿qué piensas hacer?- le dije mientras caminada hacia donde se había marchado Horo, ya había quitado la barrera.

-yo ya hice mi trabajo aquí, ahora tengo que estar al lado de Usui – él habló. Mientras Hao y yo nos deteníamos unos al otro. Después de todo él había ganado- yo solo debo mostrarles lo que se puede hacer pensando en el odio, le venganza y demás

- espera- Hao se liberó y fue hacia él, por lo visto aun estaba cegado por lo recuerdos. El poder del shaman de fuego era inmenso.- mi deber es acabar contigo, niño bonito.- entonces lo entendí, su intención nunca fue hacernos daño. Los que hicimos daño fuimos Hao y yo… él no estaba en nuestra contra.

-Espera Asakura – le dije y él me miro a los ojos, nunca lo había llamado así- mi deber es estar a tu lado, la señorita Anna me encargo cuidar de ti – le dije mientras le sonreí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- me dijo mientras pude ver como su cara cambio de nuevo, entonces me acerque a él y lo abrasé por la espalda. Sentí su calidez.

-el no es nuestro enemigo Hao, somos nosotros mismos… debemos estar juntos- no sé qué en que tono dije eso… pero él, Hao Asakura, se sonrojo y por lo la sensación en mis mejillas yo debo estar en las mismas circunstancias.

- Lizerg… tu- me dijo mientras desvaneció todo el poder espiritual que estaba irradiando desde hacía ya un rato, entendí lo que intentaba decir.

- Hao, todo lo que paso esta en el pasado, yo ya te perdone por lo que pasó… seas quien seas… el que tiene los recuerdos y el que no…yo ya te perdone- le dije mientras algunas palabras salían entrecortadas y salían unas lagrimas de mis ojos…después de eso puse sentir como me abrazó con fuerza.

El chico frente a nosotros sonrió mientras sentí como alguien se acercaba seguramente Ren o Pilika. No fue así. Me extraño lo que vi. Solo seque algunas de mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano

Tamao- dije en cuanto la vi, venia con un chico que no había visto antes, muy parecido a Ren.

Joven Lizerg, ¿está bien? – me preguntó la peli rosada mientras el chico nos veía con curiosidad, seguramente porque Hao y yo seguíamos abrazados. Me separe enseguida.

Tamao, el destino ya está cambiando- le dijo mientras ella solo le sonrió feliz.

Aun así debemos llegar hasta donde está el.

Claro- él le sonrió, y luego hizo un sonrisa muy extraña- siguán en lo que estaban – Hao solo lo miro con algo de odio, después de todo el abrazo que había compartido había sido… tranquilo y bello…

**Pov´s Fausto VIII**

Era fuerte, insensible y tenía una gran posesión de objetos con esa mujer, sus ataques eran feroces, sabia mi debilidad; yo jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a mi querida Eliza. Por ello cuando veía algo que podía hacerle daño me interponía.

Lo peor del caso es que, cuando yo iba a atacar al posición de objetos de Usui; me detenía al pensar que le hacía daño a la mama de Horo- Horo.

No tenía otra opción era la mamá de Horo o mi querida Eliza. Tampoco podía hacer la gran posesión ya que el tamaño del lugar no me lo permitía. Tal vez después de esto lo lamente. Pero es lo mejor.

-¿Te rindes? – me preguntó en cuanto deshice la posesión de objetos.

-Si – le dije mientras suspire, nunca había hecho algo como esto, pero recordé lo que Yoh me enseño, es mejor no pelear. No iba a hacerle daño a algo que me importaba.

-Entonces muere- vi su cara y su odio y solo le sonreí.

-Ya no voy a pelear mas, es mi decisión, pero no por ello voy a dejar que me hagas daño.- En ese momento me moví lo más rápido que pude y me situé su lado robándole su objeto de posesión. Le quite de las manos una pequeña flor con la que contralaba el alma de la mujer. Logrando con eso que el alma de la madre de Horo despertada una vez más.

-¡Qué has hecho!- escuche su voz furiosa, no pude evitar el golpe en el estomago. Ese hombre más que furioso, estaba anonadado al ver espíritu de aquella mujer; ahora solo le mostraba una mirada de decepción.

-Una vez más estoy aquí- escuche la voz suave de la señora, que ahora mostraba su verdadera apariencia. Según la recordaba aparentaba ser una jovenzuela; ahora era el espíritu de una bella mujer con el cabello azul totalmente largo ondeando. No parecía ser un espíritu normal.

-Yuriko, tú me orillaste a hacer esto, ahora ¡ataca a ese hombre!- él le grito, trataba a la mujer como un objeto aun ahora que su alma estaba frente a él. Pero la reacción que se reflejó en el rostro pálido de la mujer me reconfortó.

-¡ya no más! nunca más obedeceré tus ordenes- le dijo mientras le dio la espalda, el hombre azotó su mano contra un muro, después de eso solo pudimos escuchar como la cueva producía ruidos estrepitosos, visualicé el lugar y pude ver que alguien mas había llegado. La chica del cabello rosado y un joven a su lado estaban casi al lado de mi sujetándose mientras el piso se movía.

-Yuriko –san - la rosadita miró a la madre de Horo una vez que la cueva dejo de moverse, ellas se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Tamao, estas aquí- ella la miró contenta la vez, y la chica se apresuro en contestar.

- he venido a ayudar-

-Muchas gracias Tamao- la cueva siguió moviéndose y dio señales de estar derrumbándose, las risas del padre de Horo inundaron el lugar. Aquel hombre se había perdido en su obligación, ya no le importaba nada; solo cumplir con su deber…sin embargo había cometido un error, "dicen que el fin justifica los medios". El se fijo tanto en los medios que al parecer olvido cual era el fin.

-Ya es tarde, la hora llego- nos dijo para luego caminar hacia donde, debían estar, los espíritus del norte. -El no llegó a tiempo- luego camino un poco y se sentó. Supongo que para eso es todo. Lo ojos de la señora Usui de llenaron de lagrimas mientras Tamao y el otro chico miraban hacia el piso.

-Si lo hizo- la voz de él se escucho fuerte y claro. Venia ayudándose de Chocolove y Lizerg de cada lado. Ren Tao había llegado. Por la forma en que llegaron no habían tenido una batalla fácil

-Ren- Yuriko le sonrió, mientras atrás de él Hao y Pilika venían; todos había llegado hasta aquí.

-Estoy seguro que él llegó a tiempo, iré con él- se soltó de Chocolove y Lizerg y siguió caminado aun con dificultad, Ren tao confiaba totalmente en Horo, nosotros debíamos hacer lo mismo.

- Vamos, debemos estar su lado antes de que tome la decisión incorrecta- Tamao le siguió, todos estaban más tranquilos ahora.

-nosotros te ayudaremos – el joven de cabellos obscuros se acomodó lo lentes y sonrió.

-Gracias-

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté mientras trate de abrir los ojos una vez más. No lo logré. Empecé a asustarme, pero una voz me contestó, una voz que yo conocía.

-donde debes estar- dijo tranquilamente, pero con un dejo de tristeza

-¡quién eres!- conteste sabiendo la respuesta, aun sin querer admitirlo.

-soy tu- me dijo aquella voz, un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho se formo, era yo, desde que escuche esa voz lo sabía.

-¡son tonterías!- quise gritar pero mi voz solo quedaba en un susurro ahogado, quise moverme, huir, pero no lo logré. -yo no debo estar aquí. Yo quiero estar al lado de Ren- me dije. En cuanto me di cuenta que. Hablaba conmigo, aquel niño que solía ser tiempo atrás. Aquel que nunca sonreía, aquel que había dejado atrás y que solo obedecía a su papá. El que solo tenía un objetivo. Seguir con las tradiciones de la tribu.

-Ren ya es feliz – pude abrir los al fin, tenía razón. Frente a mí estaba yo. Un niño de simpáticos cabellos azules, mirada profunda y un semblante serio para la escasa edad, ocho años. Y lo peor de todo, aquel niño, se encontraba herido. Mientras yo pretendía ser feliz.

-no- me dije mientras me intente acercar, entonces lo recordé. El dolor de entonces. Aquel sufrimiento que había dejado guardado por tantos años, cuando me dijeron que mi vida no era mía. Que yo solo había nacido para preservar un sello. Todas las veces que intente jugar con demás niños de la tribu y solo me ignoraban. La tristeza de sentirme solo, la crueldad de los demás y las burlas que dedicaban uno que otro; todo lo que había olvidado. Todo aquello lo olvide por mi padre. Todos esos recuerdos él los había sellado.

-Ren, ya está con Tamao- entonces me vi llorar, no solo había un dolor en mi; que no recordaba, también tenía un profundo remordimiento. Yo los había olvidado.

-pero él…- intenté debatir, pero no sabía que decir, no podía irme y dejarme ahí; sufriendo. Ya no podía regresar, ahora sentía ira, por todos aquellos que me hicieron daño. Por todo lo que había pasado y que sin poder negarme… simplemente me hicieron olvidar. Creía que era feliz, pero no lo era. Creí que mi familia era feliz. Nunca lo había sido. El respeto que ahora me tenían en mi tribu; no era amistad o cariño. Solo era respeto y temor por mi familia.

-tu estas de más, él ya es feliz… tu deber es estar aquí- me incline de pronto, no quería pensar, no quería saber nada, quería estar al lado de Ren, pero… tal vez tenía razón y no debía estar ahí.

-Pero yo… no quiero- en ese instante el yo pequeño se acercó a mí y me vio a los ojos alzo mi rostro

-no se trata de lo que quieras, es por el bien de todos.- me dijo con la frase que siempre me decían, una y otra vez.

-pero yo- nunca me había negado, mi padre había hecho conmigo lo que había querido ahora quería hacer algo, quería amar a alguien. Me había enamorado. Pero tal vez él no era la persona correcta. Una vez me dijo que no quería a Tamao, o al menos lo insinuó. Sin embargo yo nunca pensé en cómo se iba a sentir Tamao.

-aquí no le harás daño a nadie, él ya tenía a alguien… la hiciste sentir mal- me juzgó mientras me miraba, se sentía decepcionado de mi mismo, muchas veces me habían hecho llorar, por eso yo dije que nunca le haría daño a nadie. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Era simplemente porque había olvidado cómo se sentía sufrir de verdad. Aunque ahora me sentía triste, una que otra vez mi padre me había golpeado, no había sentido el verdadero dolor como en aquel tiempo.

-nunca fue mi intención- me dije mientras me acerque más pero, el pequeño se alejó de mi.

-pero ella sufrió y sufrirá por tu capricho- me dijo mientras se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-no es un capricho- cerré los ojos, ya no quería pensar en todo lo malo solo quería estar al lado de la persona que mas amaba.

-yo lo amo… y él a mi- me acerque tanto como pude, sabía que decirme eso me haría feliz, pues nunca antes había sentido sentimientos tan dulces cuando era un niño.

-¿estás seguro?- aun así las palabras no parecieron impórtale, y recordé, yo lo amaba; no había duda.

-yo…- pero Ren… nunca me ha dicho exactamente lo que siente por mí. Entonces yo…

-Déjalo ya, no puedes hacer nada… tu deber es estar aquí – sentí que tenía razón; tal vez nunca debí de haber salido de este lugar. Aun así dolía.

-no hay opción – me resigne. Al menos estaría conmigo y sabía que de vez en cuando podría salir de este lugar y ver a mi hermana.

-no lo hay – entones tanto el yo más pequeño y yo nos sonreímos tristemente.

-aquí ya no vas a sufrir- fue su respuesta cuando me acerque para quedarme ahí. Sin embargo alguien se acerco tras de mí.

-Horo- Horo-su mirada dorada me sorprendió, que hacia él aquí… era un sueño como el que había tenido hace un rato, me sonrojé. Pero no quería que mi otro yo viera esa parte tan vergonzosa de mi.

- Ren… ¡qué haces aquí! –le dije sorprendido, pero el pareció ignorarme y se dirigió a mi otro yo. Aun así… no entendía como había llegado hasta aquí, se supone que nadie que no tenga los estigmas puede pasar.

- un amigo mío me dijo, que, todo va a estar bien- fue hacia él y se puso a su altura mirándolo de frente, no le sonreía; tenía un expresión muy seria. Ese era Ren

-tú no debes estar aquí- le contestó mi otro yo, más serio de lo nunca me hubiera imaginado, casi molesto.

- te prometo que yo cuidare de ti, no dejare que sufras de nuevo- entonces me sonroje, y pude ver como mi otro yo también, las palabras de Ren eran frías y hasta bruscas, aún así lo que decía me hacía sentir bien.

- tu… ni siquiera- tartamudeaba mi otro yo, la imagen que veía era tierna, nunca me imagine ver Ren hablando así. Su rostro había cambiado su expresión dura cabio por una más relajada, suspiro.

- yo amo a esa persona, por lo tanto a ti también- luego me señalo y pude ver el tremendo sonrojo que se formó en un cara. El al fin lo había dicho. Tenía ganas de ir tras el abrazarlo, pero no lo hice solo me había quedado observando

-me prometes que no me harás daño- en ese instante Ren lo abrazo, me sentí feliz y sabía que mi otro yo también lo estaba.

-tenlo por seguro- pude escuchar cómo le dijo suavemente mientras poco a poco el pequeño se desvanecía.

-Ren…- me puse de pie y fui a su lado. Entonces lo abrase.

- no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo… vámonos- el me miro a los ojos, solo entonces note que tenía muchas heridas y cortadas, la pelea que tuvo debió de ser dura. Y aun así llego hasta aquí. Solo por mí.

- andando Hoto – Hoto- tomó mi mano y caminamos fuera… entones ¿Qué había pasado? y… ¿el sello?

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Al fin habíamos salido, pude sentí como su mano temblaba ligeramente; al menos ahora ya lo había sacado de ahí.

El sello había quedado intacto, me sentí un tanto culpable por lo que había hecho. Aun así ya no era tiempo de arrepentirme. Lo que había hecho y la decisión que había tomado ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Después de todo. Debía respetar su decisión

Cundo vi a los demás todos tenía una sonrisa al ver que Horo había regresado, sin embargo no podían ocultar su cara de tristeza.

Acordamos no decir nada, hasta que todo haya terminado, pero creo que Horo se dará cuenta.

-Horo qué bueno que estas bien- Lizerg se acerco a nosotros en cuanto salimos de aquel lugar, la ultima parte de la cueva.

-Me da gusto verlos- Horo vio a su alrededor y noto que estaban todo ahí, esperándonos; después de que entre en ese lugar todos esperaron a que saliera con él.

-Es hora de irnos- le dije mientras aun lo tenía tomado de la mano, pero el se quedo de pie mirado hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que el sello seguía

-Pero…el sello – todo lo vimos, no quería hablar, no aun.

-Todo está bien, anda vámonos- le mentí, pero la expresión que teníamos en el rostro no la podíamos evitar.

-Algo no está bien- me detuvo y me hizo verlo a los ojos, trate de ignorar su mirada pero no podía. Nadie decía nada

-Es mejor que no vallamos – le volví a decir, solo cerré los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? Ren… no me moveré de aquí- lo conocía, cuando el tomaba una decisión lo cumplía, no tenía otra opción, iba hablar pero ella me interrumpió.

-Lo que pasa es que… - había permanecido escondida pero ahora camino y se puso frente a él, la miré y no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, tenía todos lo estigmas, aunque solo se podían ver las marcas en su frente.

-Tamao- Horo la miró sorprendido, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Yo me voy a quedar en tu lugar. Esto no me molesta- ella le dijo mientras todos nos quedamos en silencio

-Pero tu- le dijo mientras sentí como Horo soltó mi mano, debía de estar molesto

-No me voy a quedar sola… alguien va estar a mi lado- ella le sonrió, no podía creer. Casi podría jurar que ella se encantaba feliz.

-Para que yo pudiera ir por ti… una persona tuvo que dar su alma el amigo de Tamao… me ayudo a cruzar a llegar hasta ti mientras Tamao tomo tu lugar – entonces le dije la verdad, pude sentir como Horo me tomó por el cuello de la ropa, alzándome un poco, podía entender su coraje así que lo deje, de hecho yo me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Era una decisión egoísta tal vez, pero para mí lo más importante era Horo.

-Que… ¿Por qué? yo nunca hubiera querido eso, tú lo sabes Ren, tu sabes que yo no hubiera querido esto…porque lo permitiste- me dijo molesto, me grito y jaló, me sentí culpable, hace unos momentos le había prometido que no lo haría sufrir.- Cómo pudiste… es la vida de alguien más.- en ese momento se puso de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, me dolió verlo, tal vez debí de haber hecho otra cosa… no lo sé, pero cuando Tamao me dijo que tomaría el lugar de Horo yo solo le sonreí inseguro. Y aunque me dijo que era su decisión, debí contemplar la opinión de Horo al respecto. Debí saber que Horo no quería esto.

-Basta, esta decisión la tomamos él y yo… Ren no tiene nada que ver con esto. – Tamao fue hasta él y le dio una bofetada, todos no quedamos expectantes ante lo ocurrido. Luego vi aquel chico; Yuki, aun con la respiración entrecortada, después de todo gracias a él había podido ver a Horo y atravesar ese lugar,

-Fue nuestra decisión, la verdad yo querías esto, al fin puedo estar sin saber qué es lo que va a pasar, y aun no he muerto…jeje- él lo tomo del hombro y le sonrió, al menos no estaba tan mal, desde que llegaron ellos sabían que era lo que harían. El daría parte de su alma y para seguir vivo tendría que estar cerca de este lugar y Tamao se quedaría a su lado.

-Y yo le acompañare… porque quiero estar a su lado – ambos se sonrojaron, entones lo entendí… ellos no eran amigos. Al menos me sentía feliz de que tamaño, la persona con la compartí tanto tiempo y hasta cierto punto me había hecho feliz y me había hecho compañía, estaba feliz por ella y por mí, pues Horo se había puesto de pie y me miraba extrañado

-todo está bien- me pregunto y solo le medio sonreí, después de todo, sonreír no era lo mío.

-eso creo- le dije mientras lo demás se veían más tranquilos, después de todo al fin conocíamos sus razones.

Es hora de irnos – esta vez fue Hao quien hablo, el momento de tención había acabado al fin.

-y ya es hora de comer – luego Horo hablo y lo mire anonadado, al fin la persona que tanto me gustaba había regresado. Creo que al fin… todo estará bien… y podremos terminar nuestro asunto pendiente.

**o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o**

Nyaaaaaaaaaa al finnn el penúltimo cap, solo queda el ansiado lemon del final, cosa que ya no preocupa pues esos se me dan jajajaja. Lo deje hasta el final, por que el neko…no lo iba a leer así que para lo que no lean lemon y para los peques que NO DEBEN leer yaoi esta historia acaba aquí ehh

Ese Todo estará bien es el final eh!!

Jejeje nus leemos dejen sus opiniones que este es el ¿final?


	16. Chapter 16

Esta serie no me pertenece, es del señor Hiroyuki

Empecé acompañada, terminé solita

Sin fin lucro ni nada por el estilo y bla bla bla.

Advertencias, Horo x Ren por lo tanto Yaoi

**Gracias** ante todo, por llegar hasta acá conmigo dejen **RW**

**Por último este epilogo es lemon, por lo tanto este Cap. es M **

**/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

**Cap. 16 **

**ELFinal**

**

* * *

**

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Los días, como todo en la vida, se abrieron paso monótonamente. Todo sigue un rumbo tal que, era imposible; pensar que en algún lugar recóndito de una isla septentrional de Japón el destino del mundo estuvo por acabar. Ahora es solo un recuerdo, que parece no ser real.

La cena esta lista, desde que ella no está aquí he cenado lo mismo. Casi dos meses metiendo agua en un microondas por dos minutos para luego ponerlo en el rameen y esperar; finalmente comer. Luego prender el televisor y ver qué hay de nuevo. La verdad no me aburro, no es como si me hiciera falta la compañía de alguien, tampoco la comida, de hecho duermo más tiempo y descanso mejor y de hecho... tampoco estoy solo. No he ido a casa de los Asakura. Anna está embarazada, Yoh está feliz y no quiero interrumpir sus momentos de felicidad. Creo que ahora es mejor que ellos estén juntos.

Ryu sigue con su restaurante, casi se viene a quiebra desde que los clientes se enteraron que Tamao ya no está. Nunca me imagine que su presencia fuera tan indispensable para tantas personas. Al fin alguien tomó su lugar, pero sin duda no la reemplaza. Ahora Ryu trabaja más, tal vez me odie. No me importa mucho, pues ella esta bien. Me llegó una carta desde Hokkaido, la escribió ni más ni menos que el cabeza de hielo. Desde aquel día no lo veo.

Según él todo está bien, en su tribu todos aceptaron a los nuevos guardianes del sello del norte. ¡Hasta les hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida! El tal Yuki enfermó por el frio, pero gracias a Tamao no fue nada serio. Su hermana aun no se recupera, según él está en un estado depresión muy grave, su padre jugó con su mente de forma tal que ahora a ella le es imposible entender que Horokeu jamás será algo más que su hermano. Ella esta encaprichada con él. Horo no quiso regresar hasta que, según él todo estuviera bien. Yo creo que es él quien no está bien.

En fin, tampoco es como sí yo lo estuviera esperando. O algo por el estilo. Humm y Hao ese imbécil, para su suerte de Anna no está en la pensión, para la mala mía, esta de paracaidista en la mía, no está en todo el maldito día, faltaba más. Solo llega a dormir la media noche, se sienta en el sillón y ahí duerme, por la mañana solo lo veo durmiendo.

Parece que tiene un empleo, no estoy del todo seguro; pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que, al menos cada tercer día llama a Londres, lo sé por cierto recibo de teléfono que, claro, yo pago. Ese tipo debe de creer que tengo todo el dinero de China. No lo odio, tanto.

Ya casi es hora de que llegue, así que, como no soy fanático de las charlas al igual que él solo le dejo la puerta abierta para que pase y yo entro a mi habitación , esperando que él no me moleste. Parece que hoy no será así pues oigo los toquidos en mi puerta, salgo en bata a decirle de forma atenta que no me moleste.

-Hao, una cosa es que estés de mantenido en mi casa y otra que… - no acabe de decir eso pues me quitaron de mi pose histérica, que era mi costumbre

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Él abrió su puerta, la verdad cuando lo vi en esa pequeña bata de seda no pensé en otra cosa más que quitársela ¡cómo es que anda con esa ropa! Se ve muy provocativo… su cara no muestra otra cosa más que sorpresa, supongo que, por la carta que le envié pensará que me olvidé de él y no pensaba regresar.

Todo fue muy difícil para mí desde que, en aquel momento todo acabó. Mi hermana no quería entender para nada. Pero me di cuenta que, si yo seguía ahí no solo iba a ser más difícil para ella sino también para mí. Yo tenía que hacer mi vida y ella la suya, el que yo estuviera cerca de ella solo hacía que pensara que era mi deber estar a su lado y como consecuencia ella, no dejaba de pensar que algún día ella y yo viviríamos felices. Cuando me di cuenta de eso tomé una maleta y empaqué mis cosas ya era libre, no podía dejar mi destino de nuevo. Menos ahora que tenía algo pendiente con esa persona que era especial para mí.

Esta vez tomé un camión directo y llegué sin ningún contratiempo a casa del chino, todo el camino había pensado que decirle en cuanto lo viera, lo imaginaba con su cara feliz al verme, porque claro que iba a estar feliz, aunque lo disimule, sé muy bien lo que le hace feliz. Había ensayado miles de formas de decirle; estoy aquí, regresé, que tal y hasta el simple hola.

La verdad cuando lo vi, y noté su cara no hice nada de eso, solo lo abracé el enseguida me correspondió, no dijo nada solo se dejó. Los dos nos abrazamos tan fuertemente teniendo miedo de separarnos de nuevo, tratando de decir todo lo que no habíamos dicho sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos hasta que, en determinado momento, nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Te extrañé Ren- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios mientras él solo se limitaba a mirarme dulcemente, algo totalmente extraño en él. Eran de las pocas veces que lo podía ver de esa forma.

- idiota… - sonrió luego cerró la puerta de su departamento, miré un poco hacia adentro y reí un poco, la verdad ese departamento había cambiado un poco, no estaba tan ordenado como siempre y extrañamente había cosas ahí que simplemente no eran de Ren.

-¿por lo visto alguien más vive aquí? – le dije enseguida cuando fui a aquel sillón donde hacía ya tiempo alguna vez me había besado tan deliciosamente con él.

- porque ¿estás celoso? O ¿temes que te cambiara por alguien más? – me contestó inquisitivo, sin duda no había cambiado en nada ese chino, solo reí, era obvio que no cambiaría, lo conozco y sé que de alguna manera él respetaba lo nuestro.

- no realmente, solo es extraño que este lugar no tenga el patentado orden Tao- le dije riendo un poco, mientras él se sentó a mi lado en el sillón

- el tarado de Hao, se instaló sin mi permiso en mi casa- frunció el ceño, eso significaba dos cosas, una que le molestaba que Hao lo invadiera y otra que después de todo no lo pensaba correr – quien por cierto ya no debe de tardar en llegar- entonces lo miré un poco sonrojado, la verdad pensaba estar a solas con él… y no solo por razones privadas y condecorosas si no también, porque había algunas cosas que después de todo quería hablar con él, sin ninguna interrupción y no pensaba guardar más.

- hummm- resoplé un poco a lo que él solo se levantó y tomó su móvil marcando un número. Luego escuché su voz clara y segura "más te vale que hoy no te aparezcas por mi casa si no quieres que te cobre cada una de las llamadas que haces a Londres" luego guardo silencio y contestó de nuevo… "¡pues vete a un hotel a una casa de huéspedes a Londres si quieres cárgalo a mi tarjeta pero déjame en paz entendiste". Luego solo colgó. Y yo le sonreí.

- ¿contento?- me preguntó a lo que yo solo reí un poco.

- no tenías por que correrlo, pero por mi está bien… la verdad quiero pasar mucho, mucho tiempo contigo a solas- le dije mientras deliberadamente estiré mi brazo, y aun con algo de vergüenza lo abracé. El solo se sonrojó ante mi afirmación sin duda debió parecer extraña esa propuesta- es decir quiero hablar contigo y esas cosas tu sabes.

- si hablar y esas cosas- me dijo aun cohibido, justo cuando iba a empezar a decirle todo mi estómago, oportuno como siempre, sonó. La verdad me dio gracia y a él también – pediré algo de comer…

- que no sea comida china por favor- le dije con un poco de gracia justo cuando él tenía ya el teléfono en la mano, solo me miró con molestia y colgó; luego marcó otro número.

- pediré comida italiana y te callas imbécil- luego de eso ambos reímos

**POV´s Hao Asakura**

Estaba por subir a mi nueva casa cuando mi teléfono sonó, para mi sorpresa no era ni más ni menos que el mismo Tao. Lo que quería, molestar. O como él dice que mi gran presencia no lo moleste a él. Debería estar feliz de que, alguien como yo le haga compañía nocturna. En fin la verdad ir a casa de Yoh no me da mucha gracia. Y menos desde que ese monstro con cara de ángel y cabellos rubios está preñada. La verdad Anna es temible, mucho, mucho. No sé como mi hermano la aguanta, jamás desearía tener a una mujer a mi lado, y supongo que ninguno de los que conoce a Anna, quiere una mujer. Ella deber tener la culpa de que casi todos los amigos de Yoh sean homo. No cabe la menor duda, si las mujeres son como ella, prefiero un hombre y si es como Lizerg mucho mejor.

En fin noche libre, lo que debería de hacer es usar la tarjeta de Ren y gastarla a mi sano juicio, claro está. Lo primero llamar a ese chico desde un hotel. Si eso iba hacer cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-¿si?- pregunté aunque era obvio quien era, pues el número de mi hermano era el que aparecía en el identificador de llamadas.

-¡Es Anna! Que hago… hermano ¡ayúdame!- escuché que gritó, entonces entendí, el monstro estaba por tener a su cría, que va ¡ era mi sobrino! Tenía que ir, un nuevo Asakura nacería.

-¡Ve al hospital idiota! Ahora mismo tomo un taxi para irnos juntos dile a la rubia que aguante- justo cuando acabé tome un taxi listo para ir a la pensión. No tarde ni 10 min en estar ahí para ver a mi hermano muerto de miedo y a la chica con la cara más terrible que jamás en vida veré. Dolor junto con alegría se podía ver, eso y su cara de histeria al ver a Yoh correr sin hacer nada.

Yo medio reí, tomamos el taxi los tres en dirección al hospital donde en seguida la pusieron en una camilla y la atendieron, luego de eso Yoh me miró pálido y luego tomo aire.

-voy a ser papá – me dijo, luego de eso su cara se puso aun mas pálida, tembló un poco y luego cayó al piso desmayado. Sin duda esta noche la iba a pasar en el hospital. Lo brinque dejándolo en el piso, para llamar a una enfermera a que lo fuera a quitar del piso.

La verdad no entiendo como no se desmaya, después de las palizas que todo el mundo le da y no pueda mantenerse con su sonrisa boba cuando esta por tener un hijo.

Tomé mi celular una vez más aun tomando en cuenta la larga distancia llamé ya tenía una escusa para llamar después de todo.

-¡ya casi soy tío! ¡Felicítame!- le dije, mientras el solo suspiró.

- Hao… felicidades, aunque creo que debería de felicitar a Yoh y a Anna…

- Están en el hospital los dos imagínate pobre de mí, el idiota de mi hermano se desmayó justo después de que se llevaron al Anna-

- Que gracioso, Hao debes de cuidar de ellos entonces- me dijo mientras solo dejamos un poco de silencio, luego ambos reímos –

- ¿vendrás? – le pregunté, dejando escapar un leve suspiro que solo él entendió.

- bueno yo… iré en el próximo vuelo- contestó luego de un poco de duda… me sentí un poco más tranquilo y luego simplemente fui con la enfermera para ver como seguía el debilucho de mi hermano.

**Pov´s Yoh Asakura**

Estaba mareado, la verdad no sé bien como llegué a una camilla, se supone debo estar al lado de Anita, me paré rápido y vi a Hao al lado de mí. Todo comenzó justo cuando estábamos por acostarnos, la verdad yo había notado a Anita un poco extraña desde temprano, estaba más callada y un poco seria. Pero justo cuando la ayudaba a recostarse tomó mi mano con más fuerza y finalmente me dijo que Hanna iba a nacer en ese instante. Su mirada se volvió un poco cristalina y me abrazó. En ese instante entre en estado de pánico, lo que hice fue llamar a Hao. Le dije a Anna que llegaría un taxi por nosotros y ella simplemente se recargó un poco en mi y salimos lo más despacio posible a la entrada de la pensión para tomar el taxi. Todo el tiempo tomé su mano y la miré nervioso tenía miedo de que cualquier cosa no saliera bien, sin embargo ella parecía tan tranquila y calmada que me tranquilizaba a mi también.

Cuando ella se separó de mi sentí unas ansias tales que me paralizaron, solo pude ver como se la llevaban y su mirada oscura de perdía a la distancia. Esperar es lo más difícil que puede pasar en esta vida, sin duda alguna quedarse sin saber nada y solo esperar que todo salga bien, no es tan simple después de todo, nunca me había resultado tan difícil pensar en " todo se solucionara" hasta ese momento.

-Hao… ¿verdad que todo va a estar bien?- le dije cuando él solo rio de lado y me dio un golpe en la cabeza

- es obvio que sí, es Anna quien esta allá adentro y un heredero de la familia Asakura, no te preocupes- me dijo a lo que solo sonreí. Después de todo tenía razón. Era Anna la persona que más amaba la que estaba allá y pronto me daría un hijo.

Me levanté de la camilla para ir con una enfermera a darme de alta e ir junto con mi hermano a la sala de espera, donde en teoría debí de estar. La verdad esto de los hospitales no es mi estilo, no me gusta para nada. Y si he de admitirlo es de las pocas cosas que me causan terror, entre todo ello las agujas.

En la sala de espera había dos personas más que al igual que yo se veían nerviosos, lo cual me dio algo de gracia, deliberadamente me senté y simplemente esperé junto con Hao.

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

Había llegado un repartidor hasta el departamento, había pedido un poco de clásico espagueti a la boloñesa y un poco de vino para acompañar la cena. Realmente no quería tener algo extravagante en la mesa y que mejor que algo sencillo.

Si tenía que admitirlo, las manos me temblaron un poco cuando lo vi de nuevo y aun ahora siento que mi corazón late demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Parece que fue ayer que salimos de viaje y todo esto había pasado.

Llevé la comida al comedor, y para mi sorpresa él fue quien se encargó de servir todo mientras yo solo lo veía ir y venir por mi casa libremente, mientras de vez en cuando me preguntaba dónde estaban los platos y tenedores. La cena fue simple y la plática hasta ese momento sencilla, nada del otro mundo; cosas de su tribu y sobre su hermana. Todo estaba bien hasta que terminó de hablar sobre ella. Y me miró a los ojos para llegar al momento cumbre de la conversación donde estábamos él y yo frente a frente en una mesita redonda cenando. Tomó un poco de vino Cabernet Suavigñon y luego se aclaró la garganta.

-La verdad deje a Pilika atrás porque… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- mis mejillas tomaron sin duda un color rosado, lo podía saber por qué las sentía calientes. No me imaginaba que lo dijera tan directamente después de tanto tiempo. Me quede sin palabras por unos momentos, luego suspiré un poco y medio reí.

-Idiota – fue lo único que se ocurrió, la verdad a una declaración tan directa no tenía mucho que decir. Eran de las pocas veces que decía algo como "idiota" solo para opacar mi falta de vocabulario.

- bueno que querías… ¡te quiero Ren!- me dijo mientras cerró los ojos y luego simplemente fue al lado de mi y me sonrió- quiero estar a tu lado, soy libre Ren… y ahora que lo soy lo único que me interesa es estar a tu lado… bueno si tú me lo permites- sentí que por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, así que este el fin de esta historia. El yo estaríamos juntos para siempre… reí de nuevo ante la idea y hasta cierto punto me sentí como la princesa del cuento e hice una mueca, eso no era mi estilo.

-¡pero no creas que yo seré tu novia!- le dije en cuanto pasó la idea por mi cabeza, él abrió los ojos de par en par creyendo que lo estaba rechazando o el sin número de cosas que pasaba por su cabeza congelada eso para nada era un no, era un si... – Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… no intentes tratarme como una mujer… soy un hombre- él solo me miraba con cara de angustia por lo visto no entendía a que me refería, y eso de hablar de roles era algo bastante incomodo. No pude hacer otra cosa más que ir directo a su cara ver sus labios y simplemente besarlo. El respiró suave sobre mis labios; y lentamente con su mano derecha me acercó a el tomándome de la cintura acariciando suavemente mi cintura mientras que sus labios se daba a la tarea de probarme abriéndose paso entre ellos para probar más dentro, justo como él sabía hacerlo. Suave, dulce, delicadamente, sin dejar de ser sensual. No había notado en qué momento nos habíamos puesto de pié para besarnos mientras nos abrasábamos, simplemente con ese sujeto podía perder completamente la percepción de lo que hacía. Sus besos eran atrapantes e hipnotizantes. Me invadía por completo, ya que aunque yo en un momento había comenzado el contacto entre nosotros, él como casi siempre era quien llevaba el ritmo de cada beso que nos dábamos luego de un tiempo nos separamos, listos para vernos a los ojos.- entonces… ¡desde ahora vivirás conmigo!- le dije casi en forma de orden a lo que solo rio un poco.

- eso es lo que tenía pensado… ni loco me voy a casa de Yoh y Anna- me dijo mientras se separó de mi para levantar lo que había sobre la mesa. Luego simplemente se sentó de la mesa de nuevo.

- Entonces… - le dije intentando saber que haríamos de ahora en adelante.

- Entonces somos novios ¿verdad?- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa sabiendo lo complicado que seria para mí decir eso, solo asentí y luego me levanté de la mesa.

- ¿quieres ver el televisor?- le pregunté sin saber exactamente que hacer ahora, realmente no tenía idea. Había tenido novia pero con él... con él nada de esa pseudo-experiencia servía para algo.

- tenía pensado algo que teníamos pendiente pero, por mi está bien – me dijo sonriente, dándome a entender aquel asunto que gracias a Hao habíamos interrumpido. Me sonrojé de nuevo, y luego simplemente fuimos ambos a la habitación tomados de las manos donde me senté de un lado de la cama y luego tomé el control remoto y prendí el televisor del cuarto.

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Ren Tao es raro, y no lo digo por ofender; lo amo. Es que me cuesta mucho entenderlo, es por su forma de ser creo yo. Aun así toda mi vida estoy dispuesto darla para poder entenderlo. Sin duda es complicado, justo estaba por quedarme dormido en su cama mientras estaba puesta su televisión cuando sentí como su cuerpo se pegó más al mío. Lo miré y lo abracé mientras le di un beso en la frente a lo que me miró un poco molesto. Entonces comprendí que odiaba que lo tratara como a una chica, pero simplemente me era inevitable tratarlo así. Me inspiraba una terrible ternura, tan delgadito y fino, sus rasgos delicados y sobre todo sexys hacían que cada que lo viera me enamorara más de él.

Cuando vi sus ojos color miel, adormilados no pude hacer otra cosa más que besarlo de nuevo, todo el cansancio que tenía se esfumó yéndose a un lugar sin retorno, acostados en la cama de nuevo seguimos el sendero de aquel sentimiento que teníamos guardado. Nos abrazamos y tocamos lentamente. Mientras nos mirábamos, tenia tanto miedo de no estar a su lado que simplemente lo abrazaba con fuerza manteniéndolo cerca de mi pecho.

Su cintura era estrecha su piel que poco a poco quedaba descubierta y que yo exploraba con calma era suave. Pude notar un dejo de pudor de su parte, en el momento que hice que su bata de seda se resbalara por su hombro dejando al descubierto su pecho; la vista era divina. No podía dejar de verlo y tocarlo entre sábanas tan suaves donde estábamos. En ese instante no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera besar ese pedacito de piel expuesta.

Empecé besando su cuello bajando lentamente por su hombro para luego, dar directamente en su pecho probándolo suavemente. Sentí inmediatamente como se removió un poco, le gustaba. Podía saberlo porque no se había movido ni había hecho ningún ruido hasta que con lengua pasé hasta esa parte en su pecho tan sensible para el donde, en determinado momento soltó un apenas audible suspiró.

Sus mejillas estaba notablemente marcadas en un tono carmín y sus ojos opacaban cierto brillo a causa del deseo que había logrado despertar en el, ojos que eran bellamente enmarcados por las pestañas tupidas con un profundo color negro. Su respiración se había vuelto seductora y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo tentando para provocar más placer. Su piel blanca que brillaba con los tonos del televisor prendido se veía hermosa cuando logré quitarle toda prenda que tenía puesta dejándolo totalmente expuesto para mí.

Solo la escasa luz podía mostrar los pequeños besos húmedos que había dejado sobre su piel que acomodándolos desde su cuello hasta la clavícula para finalizar en sus brazos. Hasta que después de todas las caricias me puse sobre él y dejé en un movimiento involuntario que, mi cuerpo me dictó, froté mis caderas contra las suyas en un movimiento totalmente sensual. Empezaba a sentir el calor en ambos emanando de nuestros cuerpos en un delicado sudor que hacia brillar su piel y la mía. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo estábamos por hacer, lo miré interrogante, para saber si estaba listo a lo que vendría, y el solo me contestó quitándome la ropa que yo aun tenía puesta. Entendí que tanto él como yo íbamos a dar un paso en nuestras vidas totalmente irreversible para entregarnos mutuamente. Solo con él y para él.

Ambos quedamos expuestos en su cama mirándonos y besándonos yo recorría todo su ser por las infinitas ganas de probarlo mientras él me tocaba y suspiraba. Solo un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios cuando mi lengua tocó su pezón rosado y lo besaba suavemente.

-¿Se siente bien eso?- le pregunté cuando noté que su cadera se juntó con la mía dejando nuestra excitación al límite haciéndome a mí también jadear.

No tuve respuesta, pero sus gestos corporales y la forma en cómo se movía me hacia pensar que tanto él como yo lo disfrutábamos. Luego sentí como una vez se me pegó a mí, entendí que, era momento para sentir el mayor placer. Mi mano temblaba ligeramente, no solo por ser la primera vez, era miedo, placer y un sin número de sentimientos que se mezclaban en mí justo en el momento en que toqué su parte más privada. Haciendo que ambos disfrutáramos del nuevo contacto.

Sus piernas temblaron, su miembro estaba tan húmedo como el mío, sin prejuicio alguno bajé mi cabeza hasta llegar a él y besar esa parte suya logrando que esta vez sus gemidos suaves y ahogados salieran de sus labios de una forma sublime, regalándole un sonoro gemido que me hacia desearlo más.

Sus delgadas piernas se abrieron lentamente para mí, yo ya me encontraba goteando de necesidad, solo de verlo de forma tan sensual sentía que mi excitación estallaría en cualquier momento. Sentí la necesidad de penétralo ahí mismo y saciar la sed de él que había surgido calentando todo mi cuerpo.

Me contuve solo de pensar en el daño que le haría a él, improvisando un poco pase mi lengua por él y su pequeña entrada que se contrajo al instante. Lo escuché gemir de nuevo con algo de molestia y también vergüenza.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no te duela- le dije mientras él se quedo tendido en la cama agarrando con fuerza las sabanas.

-¡mas te vale! Te juro que si me duele te lo hare pagar- me dijo medio jadeando, podía notar que, después de todo él no iba a cambiar y realmente lo adoraba. Con la poca humedad que pude masajee su virgen entrada, para luego irme abriendo paso dentro. Era estrecho y podía ver su cara de incomodidad, sin duda el miedo y la sensación extraña lo había invadido. Con mi otra mano decidí relajarlo un poco acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a su miembro y frotarlo suavemente haciendo que él de nuevo empezara a gemir.

En cierto momento logré meter un dedo dentro de él haciendo que se removiera, lentamente lo dilaté un poco más haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de mi mano, cuando lo sentí listo introduje un dedo más de la forma más suave posible para que no notara mas incomodidad. Lo preparé con movimientos sutiles haciendo que su cuerpo de nuevo mostrara mucha excitación, el ritmo de sus caderas dictaba velocidad y placer. Estaba listo. Aun en contra de su voluntad saqué mis dedos para ahora remplazarlos por mi propia hombría que estaba lista para él.

Me introduje en el en un principio rápido, pero noté como su cara cambio a una de dolor, su interior se había lastimado y escuché su quejido.

-Estas muy ancho… ahh duele- me detuve, cuando vi sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que sus ojos habían sacado. No sabía si continuar o no… pero mi erección era tal que dolía. Solo por contenerme. Decidí seguir más lentamente. Tratando de relajarlo aun más hasta que por fin me halle dentro. Sentía un dolor palpitante y pulsante de placer. Quería moverme, pero no lo haría hasta que él estuviera listo. Pero no tarde mucho en gemir, pues él mismo, se movió haciendo que entrara aún más en él. Solté un suspiro de placer, mientras él respiraba rápidamente.

El vaivén comenzó haciendo que entrara y saliera, su interior ardiente y su estrechez era inigualable. Aquellas paredes calientes que se juntaban en mí hacían que jadeara quedándome si aire mientras él de igual forma había sincronizado su respiración y sus movimientos. Sentía todo su ser con él mío dándonos placer hasta llegar a lugares insospechados. Cada que tocaba más profundo él se removía aun más, podía notar como nuestro orgasmo estaba tan cerca, mi corazón bombeaba sangre demencialmente. Sentía que en cualquier momento, junto con él explotaría.

No lo dude más y aumenté la velocidad, al tiempo que toqué su miembro y lo masturbé conmigo, el alzó sus brazos hasta llegar a mi espalda y enterrar sus dedos, fundiéndolos en mi piel, producto del placer. Su espalda se arqueó y enseguida su miembro explotó. Su semilla cálida y viscosa se derramó por nuestros cuerpos manchándonos a ambos y haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera dentro. Jadeé ante tal estimuló tanto físico como psicológico al verlo. No aguante ni un segundo más y me vine dentro de él llenándolo completamente.

Salí despacio tratando de regularizar mi respiración, para ir justo al lado de él y abrazarlo, lo amaba más que a nada en esta vida. Tanto él como yo estaban cansados, solo alcé una sábana para cubrirnos y dormir abrazados. Esta noche nunca en mi vida la iba a olvidar, era por mucho lo mejor que me había regalado la vida. No solo era la libertad y dejar atrás los estigmas que me tenían marcados. Era una vida al lado de la persona que más amaba.

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**

**Pov´s Manta Oyamada**.

Hoy sin duda alguna era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Parecía que una nueva era se acercaba y tal vez nadie lo notaba. Sin duda alguna, Hanna Asakura era bien recibido por este mundo.

Hoy por la mañana me había levantado por el celular, era Yoh quien alegre me había llamado para decirme que ya era papá y que Anna y su hijo estaban muy bien. Esa tarde los darían de alta a los dos y con el permiso de Anna podríamos ir a visitarlos.

Para mi sorpresa todos estaban ahí, hasta Lyserg y Chocolove llegaron. Fausto atendió a Anna desde que salió del hospital, pero no había mayor problema. Nunca había visto a Yoh tan feliz. Se la pasaba mirando a su hijo con un gran esmero. Parecía que aun dudaba que fuera de él. Era muy cómico verlo cada que Hanna lloraba aunque sea un poco y no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Hao solo lo golpeaba y le decía que no le pasaba nada, me sorprende como él está aquí.

Por otro lado Ren está aquí junto con Horo- Horo quienes fueron los últimos en llegar. Por lo visto Ren aunque se ve, extrañamente contento, no se ha movido de su lugar. Y Horo – Horo lo atiendo y le lleva todo hasta su lugar para que éste no se levante.

A Tamao le mandamos fax con la foto de todos, seguramente debe de estar también muy feliz con la noticia. Ryu no ha dejado de gritar ni un momento, de lo feliz que esta es, hasta cierto punto molesto. Pero Hao es quien lo hace callar.

Esto parece toda una fiesta, nunca antes un final como la historia de Horo-Horo había parecido un nuevo comienzo, pero esto es lo mejor de todo. Estar con tus amigos y las personas que mas quieres, porque eso es lo que ellos hacen.

Por cierto, olvide mencionar algo que vi de pura casualidad, jijiji Hao y Lyserg se besaron en el patio de atrás… ahora ellos construirán también su propia historia.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, lo que hasta hoy ha pasado en la pensión Asakura desde Horokeu Usui regresó de Hokaido.

FIN

13/10/2010

© Hollybell


End file.
